Baño de luna
by Kiara Fujimuya
Summary: (Actualizado) Misao es una joven que ama la liberta y le gusta ser libre.Odia los hombres mujeriegos y que creen que las mujeres son objetos, Misao es hija de un general. Aoshi es un Capitán del ejerctio que ama
1. Default Chapter

**Baño de Luna**

**Prologo**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Bueno para todos los que no me conocen pues soy Kiara y estoy muy nerviosa porque aunque este no es mi primer fic, este nuevo trabajo es muy distinto a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver de mí.Lo primero es que no hay personajes originales. ( Sí aunque paresca mentira Kiara no aparece) Bueno este fic es un Universo Alterno( Lease NO tiene NADA que ver con la serie). Bueno les advierto que los personajes pues son un poco distintos, les he cambiado un poco el caracter pero es algo nesesario para el desarollo de esta historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

** Samurai X no me pertenece solo lo tomo prestado por un ratito no mas ( oo)**

** Los personajes han cambiado un poco en especial Aoshi Shinomori.**

**Bueno espero que les guste aunque esto solo es prologo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(pov.Misao)**

**¿Quién soy yo? bueno se puede decir que yo soy un alma tan libre como las aves pero tan presa como los mismos reos. Estoy tan rodeada de tanta gente que me quiere pero a la misma ves tan sola con la unica persona que siempre me escucha y me entiende yo misma; Mi madre murió al poco timpo de darme a luz y desde ese momento la unica persona que he conocido como madre es mi nana, Tokio.Soy una "damita" de sociedad, sí eso dije una dama de la saciedad del 1890 o algo así, pero siedoles sincera eso no es algo que me importe mucho porque como soy una "damita" de sociedad le tengo que dar explicaciones a todos; a la iglesia , a mi padre, a mi nana , a la modista , al peluquero, al ejercito , al gobierno , a la sociedad a todos. Yo podré aceptar todo lo que la sociedad me impone pero sí hay algo que realmente no tolero son los hombres machistas que creen que las mujeres solamente estan para complcer al hombre en todo lo que se les antoje, yo soy una persona y el día en que me case si lo hagó lo haré con un hombre que entienda que yo soy su esposa no su esclava, odio las mujeres que hacen todo lo que sus esposos les ordenan, por eso es que la sociedad en la que vivo no me gusta y siempre busco un escape.**

**Pero si hay algun sitio en el cual yo me siento libre, transparente, viva y unica es en un sitio que encontre cuando me mude aquí con mi papá un lago hermoso que no queda muy lejos de mi casa, en ese sitio me siento libre de escribir, de leer y de soñar , si ustedes supieran estoy enamorada aunque es de algo imposible ya que él solo vivie en mis sueños y en mi mente, él es mi amor imposible, aunque pensandolo bien debo decir que él era mi amor imposible porque un día, como cualquier otro llegó a mi vida mi angel, ese el de mis sueños, pero mi historia en ese sitio tan especial en el lago donde conocí a ..........**

**No pensandolo bien mejor no les digo mejor lean **

**(Pov. Aoshi Shinomori)**

**Mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori y soy el Capitan más joven de todo el ejercito Japones y a mucha honra de serlo. Mi madre murió en el parto de mi hermano y él también murio junto con ella y mi padre murió cuando yo teni 10 años y pues me quede solo en el mundo, claro pero contaba con una persona, el mejor amigo de mi papá, el General Saito Makimachi , aunque nunca le pedí nada , hasta que cumplí los 15 años y le pedí que me ayudara a entrar al ejercito , al principio el trato de convencerme de que no entrara y que me fuera a vivir con el y con su hija , (una hija a la cual nunaca conocí hasta 9 años despues) , pero yo le dije en todo momento que no , yo quería demostrarle al mundo que yo podía solo y lo logré ahora soy uno de los mejores y he viajado por todas partes del mundo. No tengo vicios ninguno , se puede decir que soy un hombre sano ya que mi único vicio son las mujeres y es que diganme ustedes si no es cierto que el mejor invento que hizo Kami – Sama son la mujeres en especifico cuando es una que te complace en todo , aparte de las mujeres mi otra gran preocupación es el poder me encanta tener el poder absoluto, controlar todo como se me antoje , aunque pensandolo bien esas dos cosas eran lo más importante para mí antes de que yo conociera bien lo que era amar, lo que era obsecionarse con alguien , antes de que yo conociera en mi propia carne lo que era amar. Sí conocí el amor en un pequeño pueblo en el cual vivia mi unica "Familia" el general Saito. Pero mejor empiezo a contar la historia por partes. To do empezo en un lago, cuando.........**

**Personaje........**

**Saito Makimachi(yo se que ese no es el nombre de el pero en esta historia se llama así) Es uno de los generales mas importantes de todo Japón y se caso con una mujer de sociedad cuando los dos solo contaban con 16 años y su esposa murió al poco tiempo de dar a su hija a luz cuando tan solo tenia 18 años. Su hija misao es lo mas importante para él.**

**Misao Mackimachi Hija de un general ,ama esciribr, le encanta la naturaleza y le encanta ser libre como el aire. Odia a los hombres que creen que las mujeres deben de obedecerlos y tambien a los que aman el poder . Tiene 16 años**

**Aoshi Shinomori- Tiene 24 años. Es huerfano desde los 10 años y entró al ejercito contando tan solo con 15 años y antes de los 20 ya era Capitán de una tropa ahora ya tenia un batallon bajo su mando e iba para casa de su única familia el general makimachi ya que le había enviado un telegrama diciendole que queria proponerle algo. Ama el dinero y las mujeres.**

**Tokio Nana de Misao y la conoce desde el día en que nació. Ella a trabajado con la familia Makimachi desde que tenía 14 años pero conoce a la familia desde que nació ya que su madre también trabajaba para ellos.**

**Kaoru Kamiya Es la mejor amiga de Misao es hija de los dueños de la hacienda de alado y es muy santimental al igual que Misao ama ir al lago. Anda muy enamorada del General Kenshin pero no sabe como decircelo.**

**Kenshi Himura Es un general que acaba de llegar de Europa y desde que voi a Kaoru se quedo encantado con ella pero no sabe como decircelo porque cree que ella esta enamorada de otro.**

**Sanosuke Es teniente del ejercito , es agresivo y celoso. Es muy amigo de Misao y Kaoru. Y es un poco sobre protector sus amigas y es novio de Megumi y la ama con todo su corazón pero jamas se lo ha dicho por que es muy orgulloso.**

**Megumi Es la doctora del pueblo, es también muy amiga de Kaoru y Misao y novia de Sanosuke.**

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO LOS PERSONAJES MAS IMPORTANTES Y EL PROLOGO Y SI SIGUEN LEYENDO VAN A ENCONTRAR EL PRIMER CAPíTULO, ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIWS..............................**

**BESOS**

**ATT**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapó**


	2. El día que nos conocimos

**Baño de Luna **

**Capitulo 1: El día que nos conocimos**

**Por:Kiara Fujimuya**

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia espero que la disfruten tanto como yo la disfrute cuando la escribí espero que me dejen muchos comentarios y me cuentes que piensan y en que aspectos creen que tengo que mejorar; les recuerdo que esta historia es un universo alterno por esta razón he cambiado "Mucho" la personalidad de mis personajes bueno en realidad de un personaje, Aoshi...............**

**bueno ahora las aclaraciones..................**

**- Samurai X no me pertenece para mi descgracia (--)**

**- Los (parenteis) son mis notas o comentarios.**

**- Los -guiones- son los dialogos-**

**- Las "comillas" son los pensamientos...**

**Ahhh y bueno la última aclaración estes fic es un Universo Alterno osea no tiene nada que ver con el anime solo los personjes, ahh y en ta historia Misao tiene 16 años y Aoshi tiene 24.......**

**Bueno ya me dejo de hablar tanto bla bla bla y empiezo con el fic..........**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En una hacienda llamada La Aurora vivia una joven llamada Misao con su padre y su nana ah bueno y también todos los otros sirvientes de la hacienda. La joven era querida por todos ya que era muy dulce y buena niña auque con un caracter algo peculiar para una damita de sociedad, para nadie era un secreto que ella preferia nadar en el lago y montar a caballo antes de vestirse con finos vestidos y peinarse ,pero la joven sabia que auque a ella le gustaba ser libre también tenia que guardar las apariencias para no deshonrar a su padre ante otras personas.Bueno ese día era uno muy peculiar en la hacienda aurora por alguna razón desconosida para Misao todos estaban con muchas cosas que hacer ( más de lo normal ) hasta su nana no le prestaba ni la más minima atención..........**

**(Pov.misao) **

**Cuando entre a mi armario me sorprendi cuando vi a mi nana buscando entre mis ropas hacia mucho tiempo que yo había empezado a elegir mi ropa de todos los días.**

**- Nana, que buscas?? - pregunte un poco sorprendida al ver a mi nana.**

**- Bueno mi niña tu papá me dijo que mañana tienes que lucir como una misma princesa - dijo una mujer que salia de debajo de unos cuantos vestidos y tenia unos ojos azules zafiro muy parecido a los de ella.**

**- Y alguien me puede explicar que es lo que sucedera mañana en mi casa?? O es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta en esta casa?? - dijo la chica en tono sarcastico en realidad a ella nunca le había gustado opininar cuando a su padre se le metia algo en la cabeza.**

**- Mi niña no te puedo decir exactamente lo que se celebrara mañana en la hacienda solo sé que tu padre ordenó que preparamos el salón de fiestas de la hacienda y que hicieramos una gran cena, mmmmm y pensandolo bien también me dijo algo así como que venia un capitan del ejercito hijo de un amigo de infancia de tu padre - dijo la señora de unos 45 años mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**- Genial!! - dije en tono sarcastico - antes no podia soportar a un solo hombre hablandome de las guerras en la mesa y mañana tendre que soportar a dos si no es que a más, - dije en tono sarcastico mientras pensaba en lo horrible que debia ser ese chico ya que eran muy pocos los soldados guapos y "completos" ya que siempre en las guerras perdian algo o simple y sencillamente teniasn cicatrices horribles auqnue si mal no recuerdo esta ese joven Coronel Kenshin Himura a quien llamaban el batossai por que no había hombre que se atreviera a pelear contra el en las guerras y los que se atrevian a desafiarlo casi nuca quedaban vivos para contarlo aunque. Si lo conoces tan bien como yo luego te das cuentas que es un joven de gran corazón pero con muchas responsabilidades y con muchas cargas, pero el caso es que ese joven tiene una cicatriz en la casa, pero contario a lo que todos pueden pensar el joven es un chico guapisimo y la cicatriz le es muy bien, Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no oí que mi nana me estaba hablando.**

**- Mi niñ me esta escuchando? – me preguntó mi nana sacandome de mis pensamientos**

**- Perdón, nana, que me decía?- pregunte.**

**- Que no se queje mi niña - me dijo mi nana.**

**- Bueno esta bien – dije.**

**- Mi niña que traje prefieres el rosa o el azul claro – me preguntó mi nan mostrandome dos trajes con el corte de princesa y con falda ancha.**

**medite por un segundo los dos trajes y dije:**

**- Con el rosa parezcon una niña de 10 años creo que usare el azul – concluí mirando con odio los dos vestidos ya que odiaba las cola y mucho mas las fajas que cada vez que las usaba terminaba con dolor en la costillas y sin aire.**

**- Pero con el rosa te ves tan linda pareces una muñeca de porcelana fina - dijo mi nana.**

**- No , gracias prefiero el azul - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa la joven.**

**- Está bien - dijo mi nana.**

**- Bueno nana si alguien pregunta por mi les dices que estoy en el lago – dijoe con una sonrisa.**

**- Está bien mi niña pero procure llegar temprano que si no su padre nos hara trizas a las dos - dijo con una gran sonrisa nana.**

**La chica contesto un leve esta bien mientras salia de la habitación para buscar algo comodo que ponerse mientras iba a montar y al lago.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sanosuke se encontraba esperando el tren de la mañana como le había indicado el General Saito, ya que tenía que recibir a un tal Aoshi y lo más horrible era que el maldito tren se había retrasado y ya llevaba 1 hora y media esperando y ahy no se acababa todo si no que su peor defecto es que odiaba esperar, como miles de veces le había dicho Megumi " Tienes que esperar porque si las cosas no se dan es por que no convienen" recordó Sano y sin pensarlo en sus labios se formo un sonrisa, había que aceptar que ""ESA" mujer de vez en cuando era muy lista en especifico cuando queria algo" pensó travieso el joven moreno. Realmente amo a "ESA" mujer se dijo a si mismo y es que esa mujer se le haía metido por los poros y sin darse cuenta ya ella era parte de el aunque claro eso nunca se lo diría. Entonces a lo lejos pudo divisar el tren por fin había llegado el maldito tren ahora solo era buscar un tipo alto , blanco y ojos azules.**

**Espero un momento en lo que todo los pasajeros bajaban pero analizando a cada uno de ellos para encontrar a ese tal Aoshi y entonces diviso a loejos un joven con todas las descripciones así que decidio acercarce a el para preguntarle si era el..........**

**- Shinomori?? - preguntó el moreno.**

**- Sí, ese soy yo - afirmó el joven de los ojos azules.**

**- Que bueno porque llevo mucho rato esperando - dijo el joven moreno.**

**- Sí , lo siento pero se atraso el tren - dijo el joven de los ojos azules**

**- Bueno esta bien pero la proxima vez que te demores tendre que retarte a un duelo para que entiendas - dijo el chico en tono de burla.**

**- Sí,claro pero te advierto que limpiare el piso contigo - dijo el joven mientras sonreia.**

**- Sí , como digas , Shinomori , mira allí esta tu caballo y una comida que te envio la nana de la casa del General Makimachi - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.**

**- Sí , claro y,Cómo te llamas o tendre que llamarte cabo o moreno?? - dijo el otro en tono burlon.**

**- Me llamo Sanosuke pero puedes llamarme como quieras, menos amor o corazón - dijo el chico serio.**

**- Y que te hace pensar que me gustaria llamarte de esa forma?? - preguntó el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa burlona.**

**- No lo sé, pero odio cuando Megumi me habla así porque eso solo puede significar dos cosas o quiere algo o esta planeando algo en mi contra - dijo la chico moreno.**

**- mmmmmmmm, con que Megumi ,eh? - dijo el chico de los ojos azules. - imagino que es tu novia o me equivoco? - pregunto el chico de los ojos azules.**

**- Bueno algo parecido a eso - dijo el chico mientras se subia a su caballo.**

**- Pero por lo que me cuentas no es la mujer mas santa de todo Japón o me equivoco? - dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras también subía a su caballo.**

**- Y me puedes explicar para que quiero una santa por novia?? - preguntó el moreno.**

**- mmm, no te creas muchas veces las santas no son tan santas - dijo el chico de ojos azules.**

**- Tu como que sabes demasiado sobre mujeres - dijo el chico moreno.**

**- Sí , yo soy un experto en la materia - dijo el chico de ojos azules- Es que siendote sincero no creo que alguien se haya inventado algo mejor que las mujeres aparte de las espadas, en esecifico si es una de esas chicas que te complace en todo - dijo Aoshi con un tono "MACHISTA".**

**- Yo tengo una amiga que no le gustaria oirte hablar así de las mujeres - dijo el chico pensando en su pequeña amiga Misao.**

**- Sí, hay algunas mujeres que dicen esa cosas pero siempre terminan sediendo ante mí- dijo el chico con ese tono "MACHISTA"( N/A: Sí yo sé que hice a este Aoshi muy machista pero es que ese es lo bonito de la historia).**

**Así siguierón el camino hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedaria Aoshi.....................**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misao montaba a todo galope hacia el lago ya ansiaba meterse al algua y sentirse fresca , nueva y hasta sana, mucha gente en el pueblo aseguraba que esa agua tenía sustancias medicinales y pues ella lo creia por que deveras que luego que salia de ahí se sentia tan bien y con tantas energías como si de medicina se tratara. En menos de lo esperado Misao llego aaquel sitio donde tanto le gustaba estar y sacó de su bolso unos cuantos papeles donde empezó a escribir un poema; ella amaba ese sitio es que de nada mas ir ya le llegaba la inspiracion y las nuevas ideas.La chica siguio escribiendo hasta que decidio que ya era hora de darse un buen baño y comenzo a desnudarse hasta que quedo completamente desnuda y entró al agua al principio la sintio fria pero luego su cuerpo se acostumbró y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo con liquidos y aromas........**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aoshi se encontraba en su habitación observando cada detalle de la misma enrealidad no era una de las mejores que hubíera visto pero tampoco era una de las peores además sería por un rato ya que a la mañana siguiente saldría para la famosa hacienda que no quedaba muy lejos pero prefirio quedarse un noche en el hotel para conocer el pueblo y una que otra mujer, Sí una que otra mujer porque sabia que en la casa del General tenia que portarse muy bien, aunque sinceramente no tenia muchas ganas de pagar por un "favor" ni seducir a cualquier mujer facil , ahora luego de tanto practicar muchas "maneras", ya estaba listo para un verdadero reto alguien que me hiciera penasar en la forma de conquistarla. Y pensando así el chico se dipuso a salir de aquella habitacion, tomo su caballo y comenzo a montar por el pueblo , mirando fijamente a todas las chicas y hasta robandole algunos suspiros a otras.............. Y así con todo el orgullo que caracterizaba a Aoshi siguio montando hasta que perdió el camino osea se perdió en un bosque en cual nunca jamas había estado. Aoshi no vió nadie no había ni un alma en ese maldito bosque , pero claro Aoshi Shinomori aunque encontrara un alma en ese enorme bosque jamas aceptaria que estaba perdido, Aoshi siguio galopando hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua, siguió su oido, llegó a un hermoso lago ,entonces bajo de su caballo y comenzó a caminar por la orrilla hasta que a lo lejos vió unos papeles y una ropa de mujer se acercó y tomo los papeles entre sus manos y comenzó a leer algo que estaba escrito con una fina letra...........**

_Angel mio , mi amor;_

_Cuantas veces no he soñado que llegas a mí , pero siempre un sueño;_

_Un sueño del que sinceramente no me quisiera despertar;_

_Siempre es el mismo sueño , llegas a mi cuando estoy a punto de caer y sacas tus hermosas alas y me salvas de una muerte segura;_

_Pero, esta vez no parese un sueño es tan real puedo sentirte tan cerca de mí;_

_Por favor no te vuelvas a ir....................._

**Aoshi releyo lo mismo como unas diez veces hasta que oyo como una chica reia y jugaba con sabe Dios que cosa entonces se detuvo a mirarla, tenial el pelo largisimo de color negro, ojos azules y piel blanca.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misao se encontraba en el lago nadando y riendo mientras pensaba en su angel **, **sí aquel que entre sueños veia y que siempre estaba con ella , aquel que la salvava de morir al caer.......... pero entonces escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y cuando se giro , lo vió era un hombre alto muy alto, ojos azul intenso y cabellos mas negros que la misma noche y una mirada muy particular miraba friamente pero como invitandola a que fuera con el.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aoshi miro de nuevo la escena que hermosa esa niña, pero no sabia si era real ya que llevaba mucho rato montando a caballo sin tomar ni beber agua y para colmo hacía calor y a lo mejor esa niña era solo producto de su imaginación. Bueno pero si era producto de su imaginación aprovecharia hasta el último segundo, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que por poco se cae en unos arbutos cercanos y paara no caer tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol, produciendo así un leve ruido y la hermosa niña que Aoshi estaba mirando hace rato se girara y lo viera directo a los ojos, nunca en toda su vida y en todoas sus conquistas Aoshi había visto en su mirada corage, sorpresa, libertad, seguridad pero lo mas que le llamó la atención fue la actitud de la joven.**

**- Quién eres??- preguntó la chica molesta.**

**- Bueno yo soy Aoshi Shinomori - dijo el chico con una sonrisa (dejenme ver como la defino mmmmmmmmm......) burlona.**

**- Bueno "Shinomori" debes ser extranjero o definitivamente no aprecias para nada tu vida , pero bueno como soy buena cristiana te voy a decir que yo tu me voy antes de que alguien te vea aquí conmigo.- dijo la chica con voz seria.**

**- Acaso es usted casada o comprometida? - pregunto con temor el joven mientras pensaba que su hermosa niña podia tener algun tipo de compromiso y él inmediatamente tendría que retirarse y olvidar que alguna vez la vió.**

**- No, pero creame que sí, unos cuantos que matarian si se enteran de su falta de respeto hacía mí - dijo la chica de ojos azules.**

**- Cuál falta de respeto??- pregunto el joven burlonamente mientras pensaba en que nadie en ese pueblo le podia hacer o decir nada ya que tenia a Hiya se su parte.**

**Bueno "SEÑOR" podriamos empezar por el hecho de que sabe que estoy desnuda y no ha tenido la generosidad de girarse para que yo me pueda vestir, segundo entra a una propiedad privada sin la autorización del propietario- dijo la chica bastante enfadada por el tono del joven.**

**Bueno usted no se ve muy convencida de sus palabras , acaso usted no quiere que yo me vaya y solo lo dice por decirlo? – dijo el joven de cabellos negros.**

**Pero deveras que usted no tiene verguenza, quién se cree usted para hablarme de esa forma tan descarada?? – dijo la joven con tono molesto.- Por lo menos sería tan amable de volverse para que yo me pueda vestir??- pregunto la joven de ojos azules mas como una orden que como una pregunta.**

**Bueno y si le dijera que no – dijo el chico con tono sensual pero con un leve tono de burla.**

**Me veria en la obilgación de denunciar su falta de respeto para conmigo – dijo la chica muy molesta.**

**Yo sé que usted no lo hiría pero para darle el gusto me voy a dar la vuelta- dijo el chico mientras se volteaba.**

**No este tan seguro señor "Shinomori" – dijo la chica mientras salia del agua y comenzaba a vestirse; Aoshi sintió un gran deseo de voltearse y ver ese cuerpo que tanto le llamaba la atención pero prefirió aguantarse para no asustar a su proximo reto.**

**La chica terminó de vestirse y se dipuso a irse.**

**Ya puede volverse "Señor" Shinomori – dijo la chica mientras se amarraba su largo cabello en una trenza.**

**Por favor no me llame Señor Shinomori solo llamamé Aoshi – dijo el joven de cabellos azabache.**

**No entiendo, ¿Por qué tendría que llamarlo por su nombre? – preguntó la joven tratando de ser atanera pero para criterio de Aoshi le parecía comica esa pequeña "niña".**

**Es que tu como que tienes un don para que mi nombre en tus labios suene a reproche y desconfianza, aunque en mi opinión suena sensaual como me dices "Señor Shinomori" – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Misao ruborizada se comenzó a subir en su caballo.**

**Adiós , "Señor Shinomori", espero no tenerlo que ver pronto – dijo la joven de cabellos negros-azulados.**

**Yo espero tener el placer de verla muy pronto – dijo el joven de cabellos negros – Aunque pensandolo bien no cree que es un poco peligroso que se vaya sola hasta su casa, si quiere yo la puedo acompañar- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.**

**- Agradezco su amabilidad pero no hay nadie en este pueblo que se atreva a a hacerme daño- dijo la joven mientras empezaba a irse.**

**Aoshi sabiendo que la chica no se había ido decidió que el también se daría un baño en el lago y comenzó a desvestirse.**

**Misao había decidido irse pero cuando se volvio a ver por última vez a ese hombre tan arrogante pero tan inmensamente guapo y lo que vió la dejo helada ese hombre estaba desnudo dispuesto a entrar a lago y aunque su razón le decia que se fue lejos de ahí otra parte de ella le decía que se quedara viendolo.El joven se bañaba y la chica no podia dejar de mirarlo.**

"**Que cuerpo tan impresionante" pensó Misao y luego movió la cabeza tratando de alejar eso pensamientos y deijo en voz alta – Miaso Hentai, hentai, hentai – mientras se daba golpecitos en la cebaza por sus pensamientos y decidió irse a su casa ya que en poco tiempo llagaría su padre y si no la encontraba era capaz de enviar a medio ejercito a buscarla.**

**La chica montó su caballo lo más rapido que pudo quería llegar antes que su padre a la hacienda.**

**Cuando llegó se encontró con que su nana la estaba esperando.**

**ahy, mi niña por poco me matas de un susto, por poco llega tu papá y todavia tu no llagabas – dijo la mujer tocandose el corazón.**

**Lo siento, nana es que tuve un percanse en el lago , me voy a mi cuarto tengo mucho en que pensar, si alguien se digna en preguntar por mi le dices que no estoy para nadie – dijo Misao mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.**

**Y si es su padre mi niña??- pregunto la señora de mediana edad.**

**le dices que suba y listo!! – dijo la chica.**

**Una vez Misao estuvo en su habitación se despojo de sus ropas y se puso la de dormir , luego se recostó en su cama y trató de dormir pero había algo o mejor dicho alguien que no la dejaba dormir y era el estupido,arrogante, prepotente y baka de ese tal Shinomorie.**

**(pov.Misao)**

"**¿Cómo se atrevió ese hombre a hablarme y mirarame de esa forma? ¿Quién se cree ese tipo para retarme, a mi a Misao Makimachi? ¿ Por qué es tan estupido, arrogante,mizerable y malditamente guapo? Es que lo odio, no lo soporto es un caprichoso,pero tiene un cuerpo digno de un Dios," pensó la chica.**

**¡Ahy que estupideces piensas Misao! – se dijo así misma – Hentai,hentai,hentai, deja de pensar cosas tan pecaminosas,porque no te cocentras en pensar en lo estupido que es ese hombre-se dijo la chica tratando de autoconvencerce de que lo mejor era concentrarse en la forma tan irrespetuosa pero simpre terminaba recordando el perfecto y musculoso cuerpo de auquel extraño joven - Mierda Misao concentrate en otra cosa- se seguis convenciendo la chica pero antes de que su mente volviera a conventirse en un mar de pensamientos, alguien tocó la puerta de sus habitación.**

**¿Quién? – preguntó la chica.**

**Tu nana, Tokio- dijo la señora de mediana edad desde afuera.**

**Sí, pase nana- dijo la chica tratando de formar una sonrisa aunque para ser sincera tratando de ocultar sus emociones era muy mala.**

**La mujer entró a la habitación y miró a la joven que se encontraba en la cama recostada con la expresión vacía como si pensara en algo que realmente la perturbara.**

**Mi nña su papa ya llegó dice que la espera en el comedor para cenar – dijo la mujer.**

**Avisale que hoy no podre cenar con el porque estoy un poco indispuesta y por favor ordenale a Mika que me suba la comida – dijo la chica desde la cama sin ni siquiera mirar a la mujer.**

**-¿¿Mi niña??- pregunto la mujer**

**- ¿Qué nana? – preguntó la joven.**

**- Me va a contar que le sucedió en el lago para que llegara de esa forma, mi niña? – preguntó la mujer.**

**- bueno veras.......- la chica narró toda la historia ( N/A:por que la autora de este fic es muy folja no la va a volver a escirbir asi que si no saben lo que pasó no sean flojos y lean bien arriba) – y bueno luego llegué aquí y aquí he estado lo que resto de la tarde.-termino de narrar la joven.**

**- Bueno por lo que me cuantas ese fulano te gusto mucho – dijo la mujer a la joven que estaba recostada a lado de ella.**

**¿Qué,nana usted esta como loca , como se le ocurre pensar eso? , ese tipo es un prepotente- dijo la chica de cabellos negros-azulados.**

**Aoshi llegó a la cantina del pueblo y allí pidió una cerveza mientras pensaba en su "usual" encuentro con su "fierecilla" y es que mujeres como esa no se encontraban todos los días esa extraña sensación que le decia que pronto la volveria a ver aunque las posibilidades eran muy pocas ya que ni su nombre sabia y aunque si le preguntara a cualquiera en el pueblo alguien le tendría que contestar quién era porque en ese pueblo nada más podia ver un angel y era la misma persona con la cual había estado esa tarde.La voz de la chica que atendia lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.**

**Disculpeme, ¿Qué dijo? Es que estaba pensando – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa**

**Le preguntaba que si era nuevo en este pueblo ya que nunca lo había visto por aquí – pregunto la joven de cabellos gorados y ojos violeta.**

**Sí, soy nuevo pero creame que me vera por aquí muy seguido – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras le pagaba a la chica la cerveza. Entonces escuchó una vos masculina que se le hacía bastante conocida y cuando se giró hacia la puerta de la cantina se encontra con cierta pareja o por lo menos eso pensó Aoshi al ver la escena y no suso en acercarse.**

**Cuendo estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver mejor la escena en la que el moreno le agiantaba las manos a la chica de cabellos largos para que esta no le pegara y cuando el moreno vió a Aoshi le hizo señas para que lo ayudara y aoshi con una leve sonrisa sostuvo a la chica en lo que Sano se lograba salir de el rincón donde se encontraba anteriormente.**

**Aoshi, explicale a esta"chica zorro" que esta tarde no estuve con ninguna mujer alcontrario que estuve esperandote y que tu tren se retraso – dijo el joven moreno.**

**Es cierto, él esta mañana estuvo buscandome y pues el tren se retrasó y pues por eso se tardó – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa forzada.**

**Bueno mujer ya oiste no es como para que te pongas así de celosa , ahora vete y buscanos unas cervezas en lo que yo hablo aquí con mi amigo,Aoshi – dijo el moreno a su novia quien sin protestar se fue a la barra.**

**Me imagino que ya has ido a dar algunas vueltas por el pueblo,ne??- preguntó el moreno.**

**Sí, claro es muy bonito aunque, sinceramente prefiero la ciudad – dijo Aoshi acordandose de las grandes ciudades a las cuales había visitado Paris, Praga, Milán , Venecia etc.**

**Bueno yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando llegue ,pero ahora tengo una gran razón para quedarme – dijo el moreno mientras veía como Megumi regresaba con las cervezas.**

**La chica llegó y le dio las cervezas y luego se sentó a lado de su novio para comenzar a platicar con ese joven que acaba de llegar al pueblo.**

**Bueno, Aoshi , ¿has visto alguna mujer que te llame la atención?- pregunto Megumi curiosa.**

**Bueno sí pero no es una mujer es una niña , no pasa de los 16 años pero tiene un carcter de los mil demonios – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a la pequeña.**

**Hay! Amigo parece que esa chica te pegó duro, ne?? – dijo Sano en tono de burla.**

**¿Donde la conociste , Aoshi? – preguntó Megumi curiosa.**

**En un lago que encontre hoy por la tarde mientras conocia el pueblo – dijo el chico sonriendo mientras recordaba.**

**Espera, en un lago cerca de la casa Makimachi? – preguntó Sano.**

**Sí, pero creo que no le caí bien porque me trato mal y parece que no es muy agradable ya que ni siquiera su nombre sé – dijo el chico**

**Ella es.... – antes de que Megumi terminara la frase Sano la callo con un beso ya que pensaba que si Misao no le había dicho quien era alguna razón tenía ademas también estaba la posibilidad de que no fuera Misao la chica del lago aunque sinceramente lo dudaba porque Misao era la unica chica que nadaba hay sin ningun tipo de pudor.**

**Aoshi no se dió cuenta de la maniobra de sano solo vió el beso y desvió la mirada para pensar en la pequeña niña que había conocido esa tarde.**

**Te encontrare, mi niña – susurro muy bajito el joven de ojos azules muy bajito.**

**Continuara........................................**

**Dejen reviws porfis y sus comentarios esta es una idea nueva y necesito saber que piensan sobre ella**


	3. Nos volvemos a encontrar será el destino...

**Baño de Luna **

**Capítulo 2: Nos volvemos a encontrar… ¿Acaso será el destino?**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **

**¡¡Ohayou mina- san!! Gracias un millón por la aceptación que le han dado a este nuevo proyecto que les presento y siento mucho los errores ortográficos que hubo en pasado capítulo pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a ser mas cuidadosa a la hora de subir capítulos...... Bueno un millón de Gracias a TODOS por el apoyo y por la cantidad de reviws que me dejarón y espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como disfrute yo escribiendolo. Y ya no hablo más y empiezo con el fic.**

**(Pov.Aoshi)**

**Esta mañana me levante temprano y al despertar me sentía horrible, pero claro no era para menos si anoche abuse tremendamente de el alcohol y no es por justificar mi actitud pero es que ayer estaba tremendamente molesto conmigo mismo y es que a mi nada mas se me ocurre haber dejado ir a la chica del lago sin antes preguntarle un nombre o algun sitio donde la habria podido conseguir , pero no ,soy un baka que no se me ocurrio esa magnifica idea antes....pero nada, para colmo anoche desperdicie mi tiempo me quede en la cantida bebiendo con Sano y Megumi en vez de irme a conocer mujeres en la ciudad y haber tenido una de esas noche "buenas" que suelo tener cuando llegó a un pueblo y para sentirme más patetico cuando me quede dormido soñe con ella con le chica que conocí en el lago, bueno ya es hora de darme un baño y partir para la casa Makimachi.**

**(Pov. Misao)**

"**Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ¿Cómo es posible que lo único que tenga en la mente en estos momento es a ese tal " Shinomori? Ese hombre tan irrespetuoso pero tan malditamente guapo y es que nunca había visto tanta perfeción en un solo hombre.... sus ojos , su pecho , su espalda"**

**YA Misao , deja de pensar estupideces, seguramente ese hombre era un viajero que solo estaba de paso en el pueblo y NUNCA lo volveras a ver, así que ya sacalo de tu mente – se trato de auto convencer la chica.**

**( N/A: Ahora yo narro)**

**En una habitació de la casa Makimachi se encontraban todos los papeles importantes de los negocios de los Makimachi, en la habitación se podía ver un lujoso escritorio en Caoba y sobre él una cuantas montañas de papeles, detras de escritorio habían unos grandes vetanales que llegaban hasta el piso cubiertas con unas finas cortinas de color crema y dorado, amarradas con unas cinta dorada a cada lado y en todas las paredes habían varios estantes llenos de libros y un poco mas allá estaba la gran puerta en madera.Saito se encontraba en su despacho checando unos papeles mientras fumaba ,entonce se escuho un sonido que significaba que estaban tocando la puerta;**

**Adelante – dijo el general**

**Tokio entro al despacho cabizbaja y le preguntó al general;**

**¿Señor me mandó a llamar? – pregunto la señora**

**Sí, si te mande a llamar Tokio – dijo con una gran sonrisa el general.**

**Bueno ya estoy aquí mi señor – dijo la mujer.**

**Tokio, ¿Dónde esta mi hija? – pregunto el general mientras se ponia de pie y se acercaba a la mujer.**

**E...ella esta en su habitación señor – tartamudeo la mujer ante la repentina actitud de su señor. El tartamudeo de la mujer no paso desapercibido para el general y tampoco paso desapercibido para el general la forma en que la mujer temblaba ligermente cuando el posaba su mano en su hombro. Delicadamente el general se fue acercando un poco más a la mujer hasta llegar a su oreja y allí le susurro:**

**¿Por qué tiemblas,Tokio? Acaso no confias en mí, acaso no me extrañas; tanto como yo a tí.**

**La mujer estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud del general que para ese momento ya estaba dando pequeños besos en su cuello; Por su parte ella sentia unos inmensos deseos de dejarse llevar, pero algo le decia que eso estaba mal, que esa noche que pasarón juntos hacía 6 años no se podia volver a repetir,porque ella lo había jurado que nunca más en su vida estaria con Saito Makimachi. La mujer sintio como esa boca traviesa ya estapa en su hombro y eso la hizó recordar aquella noche tan linda pero tan dolorosa..**

**Flashback..................**

**Tokio no tenía más de 15 años a lo mejor 14 y trabajaba en la casa de los señores Makimachi, ella le encantaba su trabajo pero si había algo que le ponía los pelos de punta en su trabajo era el señor de la casa el General Makimachi, que era un hombre sumamente apuesto y aunque estuviera casado era muy joven tenia como 18 años y era serio ,pero su mirada era tan penetrante y todos las personas en esa casa lo miraban con respeto. La mujer por el contrerio era dulce y amable pero muy clasista y bueno era muy poca entendedora con su joven esposo. Ella por el contrario era la sirvienta y hasta cierto punto confidente de el joven señor Makimachi. Pero aquella noche sucedió algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado; El joven Makimachi llegó muy bebido a la casa y era muy de noche asi que todos los sirvientes se encontraban durmiendo, pero ella estaba en la cocina porque le había tocado lavar los trastes. Cuando escucho alguien entrar a la casa y bueno la curiosidad le ganó y fue a checar que sucedia. Cuando ennó a la sala se quedó helada, allí frente a ella estaba el increbantable Saito Makimachi estaba en la sala bebido y molesto. Luego de eso lo único que le quedaba claro era que lo tenía sobre ella besandola.**

**No puedo, hace días que no puedo dejar de mirar lo mucho que has crecido y me odio porque soy un estupido, yo estoy casado pero te deseo y te amo tanto que no sé que hacer, pero ahora solo quiero sentirte – dijo mientras la seguía besando.**

**La chica se separó tratando de recuperar su respiración normal y susurro un leve : **

**General esto no esta bien – dijo la joven confundida ,pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un beso más apasionado que el primero y así fue como se convirtió en mujer.**

**Fin del flashback.............**

**Tokio sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y logro separarse del posesivo beso que le daba el General Makimachi, y él la miro expectante esperando que era lo que Tokio le diria.**

**No señor esto no está bien- dijo la mujer de ojos azules – Además alguien podria entrar- dijo la mujer tratando de salirce de quellos fuertes brazos.**

**Bueno si es por que alguien entre no te preocupes , porque hasta Misao tiene que pedir permiso para entrar,pero si igual no me extrañaste en todo este tiempo que hemos callado lo que sentimos, pues que mal porque yo sigo desceandote como aquel primer día y tu piel sigue invitandome como aquella primera vez y algo más si lo que quieres es autoconvencerte de que lo que pasó hace 16 años fue un error, bueno error o no, no lo ppdrás cambiar por mucho que quieras- dijo el con una media sonrisa y mirandola seductoramente.**

**Bueno señor si eso era todo entonces me retiro a la cocina – dijo la mujer dandose media vuelta para salir de aquel despacho.**

**Una vez Saito se quedo solo en la habitación se sento y sacó un cigarro y comenzo a fumar mientras el también recordaba aquela noche en la que había a hecho Tokio mujer, y se maldijo por haber sido tan estupido en el pasado y haberla dejado escapar cuando la tenia entre sus manos, pero esta vez sería diferente porque ya lo había decidido y cuando el General Makimachi decide algo lo cumple.**

**Hay me estas volviendo loco Tokio- dijo el general para luego volver a fumar su cigarro.**

**Aoshi estaba con su caballo galopando hacía la casa Makimachi, aunque sabia que no le faltaba mucho, y entonces vió el río donde el día anterior había conocido a su pequeño ángel,pero no no estaba allí, entonces su corazón se retorció uy aunque no lo queria reconocer le dolio por que él tenía la esperanza de vlverla a ver en el río, pero sin embargo el no verla le había dado fuerzas para que en cuanto llegara a la hacienda perdirle a el que era como su padre el General Makimachi que lo ayudara a buscar a su ángel.**

**No muy lejos de la casa Makimachi estaba la casa Kamiya , donde vivián la joven Kaoru Kamiya, su padre el señor Hiya Kamiya y su madre Asuka de Kamiya. Kaoru se encontraba galopando en su caballo ya que le había prometido a Misao ayudarla a arreglarse para el famoso banquete que habría en la casa Makimachi y de vez bueno ella también se vestiria allá para que la ayudara arreglarse y bueno Misao tambien la ayudaría a arreglarse a ella. Kaoru estaba increiblemente emocionada esa noche vería a; hombre que tanto le quitaba el suño el General Kenshin Himura, ese hombre tan serio aveces y aveces tan carismático, ese hombre tan decidido, aventurero y simplemente perfecto, y es que verlo era un deleite para cualquier mujer y es que ver su piel cremos que se veía tan suave, esos ojos que era del color del atardecer en el mar, sus cabellos rojos desordenados que son del color del mismo fuego que le hacía sentir por dentro el verlo, y esa cicatriz que en su opinión era en cierto punto sexy. Es que ver lo era amarlo y era imposible sacarlo de su mente y ella , ella moría por él y él no parecía darse cuenta de nada.**

**Aoshi llegó a la casa Makimachi , y se quedó encantado con la visión, era una enorme casa de madera, pintada de blanco y azul claro, habían muchos árboles cerca de la casa y sabia muy bien que de la casa Makimachi el lago quedaba mucho más cerca que del pueblo, y seguramente ahí volvería a ver a su ángel. Aoshi estaba parado frente a la puerta principal y luego de esperar un minuto para observar todo lo que pudiera se decidió a tocar la puerta. La abrió una muchacha de servicio, de piel morena,ojos verdes y cabellos negros.**

**Buenas joven, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – dijo la joven con una sonrisa.**

**Buena soy el Capitán Aoshi Shinomori y el General Makimachi me esta esperando – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa.**

**Ah! Sí pase joven- dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy amplia.- ahora mismo le aviso al señor que ya está aquí- dijo la chica mientras salía de la sala.**

**Mientras en la cocina de la casa Makimachi...........**

**Tokio se encontraba cocinando algo ligero para el señor ya que la cocinera estaba muy ocupada con toda la comida del banquete de por la noche.Tokio estaba muy entretenida cocinando cuando sintió una mano es su espalda, cuando se giro se encontró con una Misao muy sonriente.**

**Nana, voy al lago, Si mi padre pregunta por mi le dices que estoy en el pueblo buscando mis joyas en la joyeria.- dijo la chica mientras abria la puerta de la cocina para salir.**

**Misao, ¿por qué sales por la puerta de servicio y no por la principal como debe ser?- pregunto la mujer sorprendida por la actitud de la joven Makimachi.**

**Porque si salgo por aquí el lago queda más cerca y hoy no tengo muchas ganas de caminar- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a el establo para recoger su yegua.**

**La muchahc ade servicio le había dicho a Aoshi que el Genral lo esperaba en su despacho, Aoshi entró y observo todo con detenimiento todo lo que estaba en la habitación, pero buscando con la mirada a el General.Entonce lo vió sentado en el escritorio mirando con desagrado unos papeles.**

**¿General Makimachi? – preguntó Aoshi haciendose el respetuoso.**

**Aoshi, muchacho no te oí entrar, pero como es eso de General Makimachi tu solo debes llamarme Saito, si tu eres para mi como el hijo que nuca tuve – dijo Sito mientras abrazaba a el joven Aoshi y le daba palmadas en el hombro.**

**Sí, hablando de eso ¿y su niña, donde esta?- preguntó Aoshi mientras se imaginaba una pequeña niña como de 12 o 13 años.(N/A: Que Sorpresa se llevara Aoshi,ne??).**

**Ella no lo sé, pero vamos a ver si la enocntramos en la casa- dijo mientras abandonaban el despacho. – Tokio!!, Tokio!!- Llamó el general a la nana de su hija.**

**La mujer entró a la sala y se encontró con unos ojos azules frios que la miraban con interrogación.**

**Sí, señor ¿qué se le ofrece?- preguntó la mujer.**

**¿ Y mi hija?- preguntó el general.**

**Ella fue al pueblo a buscar sus joyas.- dijo la mujer.**

**Ah! Esta bien enonces, otra cosa ¿ya trajerón las pertenencias de Aoshi?- preguntó el general a la nana.**

**Sí estan ya en su habitación.- dijo la mujer.**

**Ahh!! Bueno pues ya puedes servirnos la comida- dijo el general mientras le hacia señas a Aoshi para que lo siguiera al comedor.**

**No muy lejos de la casa Makimachi , en una parte donde el bosque dejaba de ser bosque ya que no habían tantos árboles.( que descripción mas estupida y ridicula,,,,,, sí lo sé, pero pues no se me ocurrio otra cosa)**

**El general Kenshin Himura se encontraba entrenando a los nuevos jovenes que se habían enlistado en el ejercito.**

**Bueno como ya les había dicho si el enemigo se rinde, no los maten eso es una falta de honor – decia el joven de cabellos rojos. Cuando escucho un........**

**GENERAL!!!! KENSHIN!!!! AMIGO!!! KEN!!!! – gritaba un joven moreno que galopaba rápido a su amigo.- Dispculpame por interrumpir tu entrenamiento, pero es que te tengo que dar una noticia – dijo el chico extendiendole un sobre blanco.**

**Cuando Kenshin abrió el sobre se encontró con la sorpresa de que era una invitación para un banquete esa noche en la casa Makimachi.**

**¿Por esto tu haces tanto escandalo?, Ahy Sano cada día estas mas loquito – dijo el joven mirando seriamente a el moreno.**

**Pero amigo esta es la oprtunidad perfecta para que le digas a Kaoru- dono cuanto te gusta , y le confieses tu amor por ella – dijo el joven moreno tratando de animar a su amigo.**

**Otra vez con eso Sano, ya te dije que ella se merece alguien mejor que yo, ella es demasiado de muy pura para un hombre que se ha pasado los últimos 10 años de su vida matando gente. – dijo triste pelirrojo.**

**Oye!!! No digas eso yo estoy seguro que tu también le gustas a ella y además tu eres el hombre mas honrado que yo conozco, y si alguien se merece a Kaoru-dono eres tú, además tu no fuiste el que practicamente me amenazó de muerte si no le confesaba mis sentimientos a Megumi y mirame ahora soy un hombre felíz aunque aveces me cabreo con ella, pero igual soy felíz.- dijo el joven dandole ánimo a su amigo.**

**Bueno lo intentaré pero no te pometo nada – dijo el joven pelirrojo.**

**Misao y Kaoru se habían encontrado por el camino , por lo que Kaoru había acompañado a Misao al pueblo y luego Kaoru se fue a su casa a buscar todas sus cosas para luego ir a casa de Misao.**

**Luego de que Kaoru se fuerá a su casa, Misao descidió darse un rápido baño antes de regresar a su casa, así que inmitando la acción del día anterior se despojo de sus ropas para luego entrar al agua fría.**

**Saito y Aoshi habían almorzado juntos y hablarón de todo un poco poniendose al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos años que no se habían visto.**

**Bueno Aoshi yo tengo que salir un momento, se supone que mi hija hubíera estado aquí para no dejarte solo, pero es que esa niña es todo un caso, pero te quedas en tu cas y lo sabes, cualquier cosa le dices a Tokio y ella te ayudará y ella misma te mostrará tu habitación.- dijo el general levantandose de la mesa.**

**Esta bien, no hay problema – dijo el joven de los ojos azules.**

**Bueno antes de irme, le diré a Tokio que te muestre tu habitación – dijo el general saliendo de el comedor.**

**Aoshi observo todo en esa habitació y le pareció interersante lo bien que se sentía estar en ese sitio como si ese fuera el sitio para él ,claro con una mujer hermosa a su lado como su pequeño Angel, que ahora que lo pensaba tenía que irla a buscar por todo el pueblo si era nesesario, Entonces oyó entrar a Tokio.**

**Joven lo llevó a su habitacion, por favor sigame- dijo muy cortes la mujer para que la siguiera al segundo piso de la gran casa. Subierón al sugundo piso y pasaron unas cuantas puertas, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una en específico.**

**Como ya se ha podido dar cuenta todas sus cosas ya están aquí , la puerta que esta de frente a la suya es la habitación de la niña Makimachi , y la que esta al final del pasillo es la del general Makimachi- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.- Si quiere puere desempacar cualquier cosa me puedes llamar.- dijo la mujer.**

**No, no desempacare prefiero ir a conocer los alrededores.- dijo el joven de ojos azules.**

**Aoshi montó caballo, y vió todo el bosque, grabando cada imagen en su memoria para recordar cuando estuviera en guerra que había en el mundo un lugar tan bello como aquel y que él lo quería volver a ver en algun momento de su vida, en el bosque se podian ver gran cantidad de árboles, y distintos animales. Aoshi sin darse cuenta había regresado al mismo sitio que el día anterior, y allí estaba la imagen de la que había quedado preso, esa belleza que lo había atrapado y ese caracter que la había dejado intigrado, en silencio se acercó a la lago para verla más de cerca, y como no era muy religioso le había dado gracias a todos los "dioses" que había conocido en sus aventuras en el mundo. Desde Rá, hasta el Dios Jesus Cristo, desde Buda hasta a las imagenes de animales que adoraban en la china, Les dió gracias a todos por que ella no era una visión o una alucinación, y les dió mas gracias aún por haberle permitido volverla a ver.**

**Pensé que no tenría la dicha de verte otra vez – dijo Aoshi saliendo de detrás de un árbol.- Pero ya vez parece que el destino se empeña en que nos volvamos a encontrar, ¿no crees?- añadió sonriendo coquetamente.**

**No, pues yo también pense que no tendría la horrible experiencica de volverte a ver en el camino, pero pues no, no creo que sea el destino el que se empeñe en unirnos si no tú mismo – dijo la joven molesta.**

**¿Qué insinuas que volví a el lago nada más por verte a tí? Pues detesto desilucionarte pero, dejame contarte una gran verdad, niña, y es que el mundo no gira entorno a tí, aunque en algo si tienes razón si tu vienes aquí toodos los días; creo que este se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito para pensar – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.**

**Deverdad que ayer pensé que a lo mejor te había encontrado contigo, cuando tu estabas de mal humor pero ya hoy me dí cuenta que no, que eres un prepotente, baka y coqueto por naturaleza – dijo la chica tremendamente molesta en especifico por la última palabra; le dolía pensar que esas sonrisas pidrian ser para otra mujer que no fuera ella, aunque no sabia porque si ese hombre era libre de hacer lo que le diera la real gana.**

**- Mmmmm!!! ¿Con que coqueto, he? ¿Acaso son eso celos niña? Además la que ayer me insultó fuiste tu a mí – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa complacida.**

**- No jamá sentiria celos por un hombre como tu- dijo la chica fingiendo altaneria.**

**- Nunca digas de esa agua no beberé- dijo el hombre guiñandole un ojos a la jovencita.**

**- Eres un insolente, y por favor date la vuelta para que me pueda vestir- dijo la chica y exactamente igual como el día anterior, Aoshi se dió la vuelta y la chica salió del agua, se vistió pero esta vez pasó algo que el día anterior no sucedió, Cuando la chica iba a irse, Aoshi la detuvo sosteniendole una mano y empujandola susvemente hacía un árbol que no se encontraba muy lejos.........**

**- Sueltame, bruto – dijo la chica molesta tratabdo de safarse del agarre de aquel joven que tanto le atraía.**

**- Sabes que me gustas mucho, ayer soñe contigo, que te tenia entres bis brazos, así como ahora y que te besraba como lo haré ahora- dijo el chica meintras acortaba más la distancia entre ellos si era posible para luego tomar los labios de la chica entre los de él para luego morder el labio de abajo de la chica para prfundizar aque tan tierno beso.Cuando por fín la solto vió un leve sonrojo en la cara de la joven.**

**- Minímo te cortan la cebeza por eso – dijo la chica molesta para luego empujarlo y darle una cachetada- Dale muchas gracias a Dios que hoy estoy de buen humor y no te acusó porque estoy de buen humor- dijo la chica mientras salía de allí para montar su caballo y salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.**

**Babes tan bien como te ves mi adorado ángel - dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa**

**Continuara..................**

**- **

**Disculpen se que me tarde mucho con la actualización pero es que tuve un problema para poder accesar a la pagina de fanfiction.Pero Gracias a Kami-sama ya arregle el error. Les doi un millón de gracias a todos por la acceptación que le dierón a esta nueva idea.**

**Contestando reviws....**

**Crystal-dono: ¡!Muchas gracias!! Por tu reviw , deveras que te lo agradezco, espero que sigas leyendo y me comentes todo lo que piensas y hasta en lo que crees que debo mejorar.**

**Makimachi Misao Futura de Aohshi si lo atrapa: Jijijijiji!!! Me cachaste!!!! Lo siento pero no pude evitar adoptar tu frase cuando leí Ice queen y tus demás historias , bueno para mí es super especial que tu me hayas dejado un reviw ya que siempre me gustarón tus historias.....bueno que bueno que te gusto y no importa si vuelveme loca hasta que actualize pa' que no sea irresponsable......... bueno de igual manera cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Alcione Yil Cfiro: WOW!!!! Gracias por tus palabras yo creo que es el reviw más emotivo que me han dejado, y eso te lo agradezco, al igual que tu espero que en esta historia haya amor, aventura y todo lo demás, bueno te invito a que leas esto hasta el final().**

**Gaby: me alegra mucho que gustará ya que ese es el proposito de esto....... ())Gracias!!!.**

**Albi: que bueno que te gusto, espero tener nuevas noticias tuya aver que te parece este nuevo capítulo, te prometo que Aoshi se llevará su merecido para que aprenda a no ser machista!!! Bye.**

**Saiko Katsuka: Garcias por la crítica t te lo agradezco porque sé que es una crítica constructiva, y te prometo que para el proximo cap. Megumi será toda una fiera ;)**

**Aome: Jijiji que malo, no fue mi intención dejarte con tan poquito pero espero que este cap. Te guste... espero un revie dr tu parte.**

**Kayla-chan: Sí a mí también me parece interesante ver a Aoshi en plan conquistador....... y si supieras lo que pensara Saito respecto a la relación de Aoshi y Misao, pero mejor sigue leyendo y lo sabras.....jijijiji soy mala.**

**Christy-girl: Que bueno me laegra que te guste y espero tu reviw.**

**Besos**

**att**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapó**

**P.D **

**Si se portan bien y me dejan reviws puede ser que para el proximo capítulo, mis queridos perdonajes se den cuenta de la verdad..............espero reviws**

**Muchos reviws escritora contenta y actuaizaciones rapidas**


	4. TU!

**Baño de Luna**

**Capítulo 3: TU???!!!!!**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Bueno les vuelvo y les repito que un millón de gracias por la aceptación que le han dado a baño de luna, Bueno y una vez más les pido disculpas por el error del capítulo anterior. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute mientras lo escribí.**

**Les Recuerdo:**

**Este fic es un unicerso alterno y no tiene nada que ver con la serie, mas que pues los personajes... ()**

**Samurai X o Rurounin Kenshin ( Como le quieran llamar )NO me pertenecen, aunque aclaro que no es porque no quiera, porque yo AMO con TODO MI CORAZóN al capitan Sagara y creo fielmente que su muerte fue injusta...()**

**Notas aclartoria:**

**Bueno yo no sé si alguien se dio cuenta, pero como quiera voy a aclarar ese grave error mio, para no confundirlos. En el primer cap. Dije que Tokio tenía 45 años y fue un gravisimo error de esta loca "escritora" q. Escribe las cosas sin pensarlas mucho..... quiero que sepan que Tokio tiene 29 años y como máximo 30.**

**Alguien me pregunto en que si en el flash back de Tokio y Saito eran 16 o 6 años, bueno realmentwe no sé si fue que se me quedó el uno o algo así pero por si acaso aclaro que fue 16 ( dieciseis) años atrás.**

**Bueno muchas Gracias y Gomen Nasai**

**Y ya no hablo mas bla,bla, bla y empiezo a contar.**

**(Pov. Misao)**

**Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan increíblemente molesta como ahora, y es que, ¿Quíen se cree ese baka para besarme?, osea definitivamente era un extranjero , porque de otro moda jamás se había atrevido a tocarme......**

**Aunque siendoles sinacera ese estupido besa increible, se nota a leguas que es un hombre con mucha experiencia, porque todos sus movimiento eran casi felinos, como si en cada movimiento me invitará a acercarme a él , como un tigre que asecha a su presa y lamento darme cuenta que yo en este caso hice el papel de la presa.**

**(Pov.Aoshi)**

**La besé, sí por fin, por fin deje que mi naturaleza de depredador saliera a relucir, y la besé sintí esos labios suaves y delicados, y pude tocar sus mejillas, mientras la besaba y mas aún el que ella estuviera tan sorprendida la hacía verse mas adorablemente hermosa de lo que era, luego de que ella salíera hullendo de el lago, yo espere un tiempo y emprendí camino hacía la casa Makimachi.**

**(Pov.Misao)**

**Llegue a la casa y entre por la puerta de sevicio, porque si entraba por la puerta principal seguramente me encontaria a mi padre y este me haría el interogatorio mas largo de la historia, y bueno yo le contestaría con monosílabos y luego él me diría que esas no eran contestaciones para él y me haría toda una historia de porque él era el general más querido en todo Japón y una clase de historia no era lo que nesitaba en estos momentos, al contrario nesesitaba alguien que me escuchara sin darme falsas conclusiones o que me dijera que estaba totalmente fuera de mis casillas por que me gusto ese maldito beso y porque deseo sentir otra vez esos fuertes brazos cercando mi cintura, aunque el tipo sea en conclución un completo idiota y cavernícola que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa la palabra delicadeza( si Misao eso no te lo crres ni tu misma, jijiji te llevarás una enorme sorpresa.) Cuando entre a la cocina mi nana me miro directo a los ojos y luego sonrio.**

**¿Te volviste a encontrar con él, no, mi niña? – me dijo mi nana con una sonrisa y yo me sorprendí, acaso me veía tan hirriblemente afectada, como para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta o es que mi nana me conocía demasiado bien.**

**No, solo es que no me gusta la idea de tener que usar la faja- trate de mentir y para mi sorpresa mi nana me sonrio mas abiertamente y se me acercó.**

**Nunca has sido buena mintiendo, Misao, no lo inetntes – me dijo aún sinriendo – y bueno si no me quieres contar no lo hagas, pero si te dire algo, hay veces que el amor llega de maneras muy extrañas – me dijo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.- Tu amiga, la señorita Kamiya, te espera en tu habitación.**

**Entonces le sonreí a mi nana y subí las escalera de servicio y entre a mi habitación para convertirme en mi peor pesadilla en la señorita Misao, digo convertirme porque realmente cuando me pongo esos trajes y joyas me siento otra, me siento egoísta, me siento totalemente distinta a lo que yo soy.**

**Aoshi llegó a la casa Makimachi y entro por la puerta principal, donde lo recibió el General Makimachi, que se encontraba muy bien vestido como si fuera a salir.**

**Aoshi , hijo te estaba esperando , Tokio me dijo que fuiste a conocer los alrededores, pero como ya era tan tarde y no regresabas ,e estaba preosupando creí que te habías perdido – dijo el general.**

**mmm!! Bueno no es que me entretuve por el camino, pero digame esta noche parece que celebramos algo, pues esta muy bien vestido – dijo el joven de ojos azules.**

**Sí, eso mismo te iba a decir, esta noche vendrán algunos amigos y compañeros del ejercito, para celebrar que te tenemos aquí, y bueno llegaran como dentro de una hora, así que te recomiendo que te vayas a arreglar – dijo el General.**

**Claro Saito , bueno me retiro a mi habitación. – dijo el joven para luego salir de la sala.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Entre a mi habotación y bueno allí me esperaba mi amiga Kaoru, para empezar la transformación como nosotras le llamabamos a ese tiempo en el cual las dos noa arreglabamos mutuamente.**

**me imagino que ya te bañaste en el lago porque tu pelo esta mojado, yo me bañe en mi casa, así que lo primero que debemos hacer es ponerte la faja – dijo Kaoru mientras sacaba una faja blanca de esas de las que se amarran atrá y que si las amarras mucho te quedas sin aire ( como las que usa Rose de TITANIC).**

**MMM!! Esta bien, pero antes dejame decirte lo muchoa que odio esa cosa – le dije con molestia.**

**Amiga!!??, Soy yo o realmenmte , ¿algo te molesta o te preocupa? – me dijo Kaoru.**

**Eres tu – le dije tratando de simular una sonrisa.**

**Misao Makimachi, hemos sido amigas desde los 8 años y relmente me crees tan estupida de creer que no te pasa nada – me dijo mi mejor amiga molesta.**

**No es eso, Kao..- trate de decir pero ella me lo impidió.**

**Y entonces que es?? – me preguntó**

**( esta es la parte de la historia donde Misao le cuenta TODO a Kaoru,pero com su autora es muy floja no lo va a volver a escribir y si ustedes tienen alguna duda no sean flojos y vuelvan a leer)**

**Luego de que Misao termino el relato, lo único que encontró fue a su mejor amiga totalmente fascinada con aquel que Misao consideraba un idiota, atrevido y cavernicola.**

**Bueno, amiga no te voy a negar que el chico fue un poco atrevido , pero solo fue un beso no es como para que te pongas así , amenos que claro el chico deveras que te "mueva el tapete"- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mi amiga , pero yo no entendia que quería decir ella.**

**¿Qué quieres decir con que si me mueve el tapete? – le pregunté confusa.**

**Que si te gusta, pues entonces asi sí tienes motivos. – me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa.**

**Qué SI ME GUSTA, ESTAS LOCA.......... ES EL HOM,BRE MAS IDIOTA QUE CONOZCO, Y EL MáS ATREVIDO, Y EL MAS LINDO Y ENDIABLADAMENTE SEXY!!!! – grité sin darme cuenta que caramba era lo que decía.**

**Sí, definitivamente ese hombre te encanto- dijo su amiga.**

**Tu también, piensas eso, mi nana me dijo lo mismo. – le dije.**

**Claro si hasta dijiste que creías que era el modelo que utilizó Miguel Angel para hacer su David , y que era el tipo mas sexy que habías visto, amiga yo creo que te gusto tanto que te escondes detras de que "supuestamente" te cae mal para poder estar pensando todo el día en el y no aceptar que te gusta.- me dijo mi amiga, y eso me dejó pensativa.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me quede mirandome en el espejo, tenía puesto un gabán, que se componia de un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y por un encima un toxido negro, al ver mi reflejo en el espejo sentí todos mis recuerdo revolverse en mi mente, era increíble lo que aquella chiquilla causaba en mí. Sonreí y luego salí de aquella habitación, bajé al primer nivel de la casa y me quedé sorprendido, no había nadie en la sala, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba una música, en alguna parte de la casa, así que como no hay nadie para preguntarle voy a seguir mi instinto, aver hasta donde me llevan. Salí de la sala y entre a un pasillo, que por cierto esta muy poco iluminado y espero no caerme, porque sería el colmo. Bueno cada vez escucho la música más y más cerca, entonces llegue a lo que se supone es el final del pasillo y allí había una puerta , bueno si toco la puerta nadie me va a oir con esa música, así que me aventure a abrirla. Una vez allí me volví a sorprender había MUCHA gente. Entre ellos veo que se me acerca Sano y su novia.**

**Hey!! Shinomorie te estabamos esperando, hasta el general estaba esperandote – me dijo el moreno. –Oye!! Por cierto , ¿Hoy volviste ver aquella chica, que te dejo tan embobado? – me pregunto medio pensativo.**

**Sí- le conteste con una sonrisa.**

**¿Y ya sabes su nombre?- Me preguntó curioso. Rayos!!! se me había olvidado por segunda vez preguntarle el nombre a mi ángel, esoty igual que ayer completamente a la deriva, no sé absolutamente nada de ella, aprte de que tiene los ojos mas bellos que haya visto en toda mi vida y que sus labios son suaves y delicados; y sinceramente si le doi esa descripción a alguien me diran que en mundo hay millones de muejeres así, entonces nuevamente las palabras de mi amigos me sacan de mis pensamientos. – AOSHI!! Te quedaste pensando, dime ¿Le preguntaste su nombre? – me volvió a preguntar .**

**No, Sano, es que lo olvide – le dije molesto conmigo mismo como podia olvidar algo tan importante para mí.**

**Bueno olvidalo, no te preocupes sé que la volverás a ver y más pronto de lo que te imaginas – me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Acaso Sano sabrá quien es ella y no me lo quiere decir. Entonces escuchó la voz de su novia.**

**Tu no eres mi padre, no tengo porque darte explicaciones!!! – le dijo la chica alterada.**

**Como que no, claro que sí tu eres MI novia, y por lo tanto me debes respeto – dijo molesto Sano.**

**Mira Sagara Sanosuke , yo solamente te devere respeto el día que me case contigo y como todavia no lo hemos echo ,pues no lo hago, oka además solo voy a buscar un vaso de agua. – dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.**

**Miau!! – dijo Aoshi en tono de burla hacía su amigo- tienes toda una leona por novia,pero es que tu tambien eres muy celoso. – Le dije para calmarlo.**

**Sí, pero es que ella tiene la culpa por ser así – me dijo Sano molesto.**

**Bueno, como digas, Oye!! Ella te llamó Sagara, ¿Eres pariente de el Capitán Sagara? – le pregunte recordando aquel Capitán que muy dentro de mí admiraba aunque nunca se lo dijera.**

**Sí, él es mi tío – me dijo Sano ( N/A: Para los que todavía no se han dado cuenta en este fic el capitán Sagara no ha muerto y sinceramente espero que no muera, aunque nunca se sabe en la mente de Kiara Fujimuya..... bueno ya sigo relatando).**

**Es un gran hombre – le dije sonriendo.**

**Mira!! Allí!! – me dijo señalando la puerta, cuando miré ví a un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos violeta.**

**Es el general Himura, si mal no recuerdo acaba de llegar de Francia – le dije, pensando que el no sabía quien era.**

**Sí, llegaó hace algunos días el es mi mejor amigo y mi superior. – me dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Y la chica que esta con él, ¿Quién es su esposa? – le pregunte mirando a una chica de cabellos violetas, ojos verdes y piel morena.**

**No, que va ser,es su hermana la Señorita, Kiara Himura- me dijo mirandola.**

**Pero , es que no se parecen en nada – dije mirando a los "hermanos" nuevamente y era cierto no se parecían, ella tenía el pelo violeta, el lo tenia rojo como anaranjado, ella tenia los ojos verdes, el los tenía violeta, el era blanco y ella era morena, ¿Cómo podían ser hermanos?.**

**Muchos dicen que son de madres diferentes, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta ,porque a los dos los criarón de la misma manera como hijos de la pareja; y cuando ellos murierón el General se hizo cargo de la pequeña Kiara.- me contó Sano. Había que aceptar una cosa la chica era linda y llamaba muchop la atención, pero siendoles sinero jamás será más linda que mi ángel,porque ella es perfecta.**

**Ahh!! Y, ¿El General Makimachi y el General Himura se llevan bien? – le pregunte sorprendido al ver como el General Makimachi se acercaba al General Himura y lo saludaban ,porque casi siempre en el ejercito hay rivalidad entre los hombres de los mismos rangos.**

**Sí, se llevan muy bien , pero te puedo asegurar que si él esta aquí es porque Kiara lo obligo avenir,porque Kiara es una de las mejores amigas de Misao la hija del general Makimachi.- me contestó.**

**Ahhh!! La famosa Misao, la hija fantasma de Saito – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**Fantasma??!!, no te entiendo Aoshi que quieres decir con fantasma – me preguntó confundido el moreno.**

**Bueno llevó un día aquí y todavia no la he conocido – le dije.**

**A lo mejor la has visto y no te has dado cuenta- me dijo el chico moreno.**

**Sano, sabes algo que yo no sepa – le pregunte.**

**No nada, ¿Por qué? - me dijo, Entonces Saito, El general Himura y su hermana se acercarón para hablar con nosotros.**

**( N/A: Ahora yo narro)**

**Aoshi hijo, no me avisaste que habías llegado, bueno ahora solo falta mi hija – dijo el general.**

**Sí , hablando de eso , ¿Dónde esta ella? – preguntó Sano.**

**Ella esta en su cuarto con Kaoru arreglandose , ustedes saben como son las mujeres a esa edad, siempre quieren verse bien y más si quieren agradar a alquien – dijo el general mirando con una sonrisa complice a Kenshin.- Bueno pero donde quedarón mis modales dejenme presentarlos...... Aoshi, él es el General Kenshin Himura y ella es su hermanita Kiara Himura una de las mejores amigas de mi hija – dijo Saito.**

**Sí , ya conocía a a el General Himura nos conocimos en Francia, a la que no conocía era a su hermana........ Es un placer conocerla jovencita – dijo Aoshi mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un beso ( N/A: NOOO!!! No piensen que se gustarón,porque no es cierto, es que todo eso era protocolo para aquel tiempo).**

**Igual – dijo la chica ruborizada.**

**Kiara, ¿ Me harías un favor? – le pregunto serio el general.**

**Diageme Sr. Makimachi . – le contesto la joven.**

**Vé al cuarto de mi hija y dile que las estamos esperando a ella y a Kaoru – dijo Saito mirando a Kenshin.**

**Claro!!!, ahorita regreso, hermano – dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación, una vez la chica estuvo muy lejos, Saito se aventuro a hablar.**

**¿ Kenshin , has pensado en la propuesta de Hiko? – pregunto serio. ( N/A: Hiko es el que aparece en la serie el de la capa blanca y roja creo, él era otro general y le había propuesto a Kenshin que lo dejará casarse con Kiara y él le daría unas propiedades y un dinero.)**

**Sinceramente, no – le contestó Kenshin.**

**¡Que bueno! Sinceramente no me gustaría ver a Kiara casada con él – dijo muy bajito.**

**Disculpen que me meta en una conversación que no es de mi incumbencía, pero ¿están hablando del heneral Hiko? – pregunto Aoshi.**

**Sí, hijo él le propuso matrimonio a Kiara, pero no me gustaría verla con él – dijo Saito .**

**Yo pienso que si la propuesta es para Kiara, y Kiara es la que se va a casar con él y lo va a soportar ella es la que debe decidir- dijo Kenshin tomando un sorbo de su copa.**

**Tienes razon eso es muy sabio de tu parte- le dijo Saito.**

**Oye!! Ken amigo, ¿crees que ella acepte? – preguntó Sano,pero antes de que Kenshin pudiera contestar llegó el capitán Sagara, que había escuchado la pregunta de Sano , pero no sabía de que o de quién hablaban.**

**MMMM!!! Perdonen mi curiosidad, pero ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el Capitán Sagara.**

**Ahhh!!! De Kiara, que le ofreció matrimonio – dijo Saito despreocupadamente , pero sin embargo sabia lo que esas palabras causarian en el Capitán, Saito sabía que hacía muchoooo tiempo Sagara había dejado de ver a Kiara como una niña y sabía muy bien lo que sentia por ella y también sabia que él estaba tratanto de luchar con eso porque era un hombre muy integro y pensaba que por ser mucho mayor que ella eso estaba mal, pero Saito también sabia cuan embelesada estaba Kiara con él y siendo sincero todo el pueblo lo había notado , claro exeptuando a Sagara que era lo bastante bueno y un poco ingenuo, Todo lo que sabe de estrategias guerra le sirve muy poco en el amor y otro que no se daba cuenta de nada era Kenshin que realmente pensaba que su hermanita tenía todavia como 10 años y ya casi cumplia los 16.**

**Ken, ¿Ella aceptó? – preguntó preocupado el Capitán Sagara.**

**No me a dicho nada aún ,pero yo creo que ella esta enamorada de alguien – dijo Kenshin pensativo, tratando de analizar.**

**Ahy!! Hijos mios ustedes podrán saber mucho de estrategias de guerra , pero de amor estan mas perdidos que dos jueyes biscos – dijo el general con una sanrisa complice para Sano.**

**Kiara subió las escaleras, y caminó hacía el cuarto de su amioga de infancia......Legó y toco la puerta.**

**(TOC-TOC)**

**Kiara escuchó desde adentro un....."adelante", y entró, entonces vió a sus dos mejores amigas , Kaoru tenía un traje de color violeta con un bustier y falda ancha. Misao tenía uno azul también con bustier en corte de princesa y falda ancha.**

**¡!!!!!KIARA!!!!!.......Amiga ingrata, llegas a Japón después de 1 añó de ausencia y ni te dignas en venirme aver...eres una mala amiga – dijo Misao mientras corría a abrazarla.**

**Ya dejala, ni siquiera la dejaste llegar bien.....Amiga!!!... te extrañe muchooooo!!!! – dijo Kaoru abrazando a su amiga.**

**- Yo también las extrañe muchisimo, pero ya Gracias a Kami, nos vamos a quedar definitivamente en Japón.....Así que tienes mayores oportunidades Kao con mi hermano y esta vez si te voy ayudar para que seas mi cuñi.... – dijo la chica sonriendo.**

**Callate...Kiara!!!! – dijo sonrojada Kaoru.- Además mejor ayuda a Misao con el chico atrevido- dijo Kaoru tratando de parecer molesta aunque sinceramente era muy poco lo que lograba, ya que depués de 1 año sin verse lo único que nesesitaban era ponerse al día.**

**MMM!!! ¿Acaso conosiste algun chico interesante durante mi ausencia? – preguntó Kiara.**

**Sí, cuentale la historia Misao. – le dijo Kaoru.**

**( Otra vez Misao relato la hitoria , pero como esta "Escritora" o imitacióñ de escritora es muy floja no la va a volver a escribir, así que si tienen duda no seas flojos y vuelvan a leer......jijijiji gracias y buenas noches :D)**

**Una vez Kiara terminó de contar la historia Kiara tenía sus ojos bien abiertos escuchando cada palabra que decía Misao.**

**Así , que ese chico te gusto, Wow!!! Así que solo falto yo por conseguirme un galán- dijo Kiara sonriendo/**

**Dos cosas, Kiara Himura, La primera es que a mi no me gusto el imbecil de el lago y la segunda es que tu ya tienes a el Capitán Sagara – dijo Misao mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo.**

**No, Misao el Capitán Sagara está muy alto para mí – dijo Kiara con una Sonrisa triste.**

**No digas eso tu te mereces al mejor de los hombre – dijo Kaoru mientras la abrazaba.**

**Además yo he visto como él te miraba antes de que te fueras a Francia, y me acuerdo como si fuera ayer ue el día que tu te fuiste él estaba muy triste y ahora que llegaste otra vez él se ve contento y con ganas de trabajar, mira ya se volvío a enseñar a los niños "Kempo"- dijo Misao**

**Misao, él siempre le ha enseños Kempo – dijo Kiara triste.**

**Sí, pero lo que tu no sabes es que unas semanas luego de que te fuiste él renunció y dejo de enseñarle a los niños – dijo Kaoru.**

**Bueno , pudo haberle ocurrido algo que ya resolvió y por eso regreso, pero saben que tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de esas cosas, por el momento el Señor Saito me envió a que las buscará y que bajaramos las tres.**

**Las tres amigas se dispusierón a bajar al salón de actividades........**

**En el salón se encontraban en una mesa, el General Makimachi, el General Himura, el Capitán Shinomori , el Capitán Sagara y el Teniente Sanosuke. Todos ellos hablaban animadamente sobre , todas las anécdotas de guerra, claro que en muchas veces quién mas anécdotas tenía era el General Makimachi ya que era el que más años llevaba en el ejercito.**

**Sí, esa noche en Francia fue increible, el tipo casi ni se atrevía a dar la cara, tanto que habló sobre todo lo que le haría a mis hombres cuando los encontrará y termino él siendo encontrado por mis hombres, cuando perdío me tuvo que entregar su espada y yo se la dí al Rey Louis, en muestra de mi gran amistad para con él – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa recordando esa noche en Francia.**

**Sigo diciendo que ustedes – dijo mirando a Sagara y a Himura – Son unos expertos en estrategías de guerras, pero muy poco inteligentes para estrategías de amor – dijo Saito – Aver cuentame Kenshin, ¿Cómo vas con Kaoru? – le pregunto serio el general.**

**Ehhh!!!!.....bueno pues yo no creon que sea una buena idea hablar de eso ahora – dijo Ken con un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas y señalando a la puerta por donde entraban las chicas, pero Aoshi estaba muy concentrado mirando la aceituna en su martini, así que ni se digno en mirar ( N/A: Notese el sarcasmo cuando digo que estaba muy entretenido....jijiji)**

**(Pov. Misao)**

**Entramos a la fiesta e inmediatamente sabía que todos los que estaban en ella, nos estaban mirando a las chicas y a mí( N?A; Cuando se refuiere a las chicas son: Kaoru, Kiara y Megumi .....a esta última se la acababan de encontrar afuera de la fiesta) , Así que con la mirada busque a mi padre y cuando lo encontré, lo ví estaba rodeado por Kenshin , Sano, Sagara y un chico que no pudo reconocer lo único que podía ver era su pelo.**

**Caundo ya estabamos frente a la mesa ...........**

**Hija, creí que no ibas a bajar nunca – me dijo mi padre reprichandome mi tradanza, me encantaría decirle que me juzgue el día que tenga que ponerse una faja que casi te rompe las costillas, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.**

**No, padre pues ya estoy aquí – le dije todavía intentando ver al chico de cabellos obscuros, que se encontraba al lado de mi padre , pero el chico no se dejaba ver.**

**Bueno dejenme presentarles, chicas, él es Aoshi Shinomori, hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos y compañeros- me dijo mi padre y yo por poco me muero, había escuchado bien Aoshi Shinomori, no es que definitivamente tenía que ver un error o a lo mejor no escuche bien el nombre me trate de convencer.**

**Cuando el chico levantó la cabeza entonces me di cuenta que NO, no había ningun error el chico por el cual se había celebrado esa fiesta en su casa era el idiota del Lago. Luego de unos minutos salí de mi shock y encontces hablé.**

**¿¡!!Tu!!!???? – le dije bastante alto.- ¿Qué haces en MI casa?**

**Yo – Me contestó descaradamente.- Creo que esta no es tu casa si no la del el General Makimachi, amenos que tu seas la hija del general Makimachi – Cuando dijo eso busco la mirada de mi padre y cuando le asintió con la cabeza el solo sonrió.**

**¿Ustedes se conocen? – nos pregunto mi padre con sorpresa. ( N/A: Sí, pregunto Saito con una FALSA sorpresa!!!)**

**Entonces ví como ese hombre se acercó a mi y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me dijo:**

**Creo que me tenrás que soportar fierecilla – me dijo en el oído con voz sexy para luego darse media vuelta e irse a buscar alogo de tomar.**

**(Pov.Aoshi)**

**No lo puedo creer MI Angel es la hija de el General Makimachi, De mi segundo padre......pero bueno eso facilita las cosas igual vamos a vivir en la misma casa,,, ya ya no se me podrá escapar otra vez de mis manos...**

**Voy!! Hacer que esa pequeña fiera sepa quien es el que tiene el poder SIEMPRE... y que cuando quiero algo lo tomo.**

**CONTINUARA......................................**

**Konichiwa Minna- san....**

**Creo que esta vez sí subí el capítulo más rápido y fue en compensación por los problemas con el anterior. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y que me comente, Que onda con el capítulo y si les agrado. Ahhh!!! Quiero agradecer enormemente la ayuda de mi "amigo" Luis Edgardo, para escribir este capítulo ya que sin su ayuda seguramente me hubíera tardado siglos en lograr algo que pareciera coherente, entre tantas ideas. Ahh!!! Y por último quiero anunciarles desde ya que proximamente voy a estar subiendo una historia de Ken x Kaoru y otras parejas, que esta super así que les aconsejo que esten pendiente... porque tiene que ver con cazadores y vampiros y se que les encantara.ahhh!!! también se me olvidaba decirles que no se molesten conmigo porque añadí un personaje original a el fic, pero es que Aoshi y Misao nesesitarán a Kiara y a 20,000 personajes originales más para dejar a un lado su terquedad, pero obviamente yo no haré todos esos personajes originales jijiji, pero no se preocupen que ella no va a afectar a ninguna de nuestras parejas al contrario, será otra pareja con una historia totalmente distinta a las otras cuatro.**

**Contestando Reviws...............**

**Makimashi Misao futra de Aoshi si lo atrapá: MMM!! Gracias por el consejo trataré de hacerlo esta semana, y por lo de la actualización de tu fic, no te preocupes y tomate tu tiempo..... ahhh!!! Y un poquito atrasada pero, felicidades por tu boda!! Ahhh!!! Y el pesame por lo de tu computadora.**

**Alcione Yil de cifiro: Gracias!!! Un millón por tus palabras y quiero que sepas que empeze a leer tu historia y esta buenisima .... solo que pues pobre Saito que quiere que Aoshi le diga papa y él ni lo pela.... Ahhh!! Otra cosa a mi no me molesta que me escribas mails en ves de reviws, yo feliz los leo jijiji... ( ). Bueno me da mucho gusta que ta hayas emocionado con el capítulo y creeme que si te sorprendiste cono ese secreto de Tokio y Saito... te quedaras muda con lo que tengo preparado..... jijijiji......... Bueno me despido, ¡Que Dios te bendiga a tí también!,**

**Saiko Katsuka: Ehhh!! Que bueno que te gusto el flashback, porque debo de confesar que me dió mucho trabajo....jijijiji y bueno por las otras dos parejas te prometo que seguirán dando mas pasitos hacía adelante... ahhh y espero que me digas que piensas sobre Megumi en este capítulo.**

**Pau: Que bueno que te gusta mi trabajo, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final y te prometo que no te arrepentiras, y por lo de las habitaciones cercanas...bueno puede ser que Aishi se porte un POQUITO mal .....jijijiji... Gracias por tu reviw!!!**

**Itzi: MMMM!!!! Eso es una amenaza directa, ya tengo miedo por mi vida( dice Kiara Fujimuya amientras salen rios de lagrimas de sus ojos) jijijijiji....... Buenooo su yo apreció mi vida por lo tanto voy a continuar esta loquera, aunque no te recomiendo que me mates, porque dejaras a un perro, unos cuantos muchos pajaritos , una gata y un conejo huerfanos y además quién seguiría la historia......jijijijiji....... bueno me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y me alegra muchisimo más que pienses que escribo genial....ahhh y por último no agradezcas por mi atención al contrario YO te agradezco a Tí por timarte el tiempo de leer mis loqueras y por dejarme comentarios....espero más noticias tuyas.**

**Javiera: Gracias!! Por tu tiempo, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic.**

**Justary: que bueno que te gusto, espero que sigas leyendo, y que dejes tus comentarios.**

**Gaby! Aver ahora que leíste como fue el encuentro que piensas... espero tu reviw y que me cuentes que te pareció.**

**Christy – girl : MMMM!!! Y ahora que piensas.... ¿Te guto? Espero que me cuentes... ahh y muchas gracias por avisarme que el cap. No había bajado completo, pues se me olvido por completo checar su todo estaba bien.**

**Kayla- chan: MMM!!! Tienes razón vamos a ver si para la proxima cede... auqneu no prometo nada....jijiji. Espero que me cuentes que te pareció este nuevo Cap. **

**Bueno hasta aquí....**

**Se despide de ustedes esta aspirante y disque escritora**

**Besos,**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapó**


	5. La fiesta, las pequeñas revelaciones y ...

**Baño de luna **

**Capítulo 4: La fiesta, las pequeñas revelaciones y covivencia conflictiva**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**¡Ohayoo minna- san! Como ya ven estoy actualizando bastante rápido, y es que estoy muy contenta y de esa forma la inspiración me llega más frecuentemente, una vez más les doi las gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, Bueno dejenme ver si me acuerdo, no me acuerdo creo que tenía que aclararles algo pero al parecer se me olvido....bueno si me acuerdo luego les cuento.**

**(##) Estoy muy contenta, por que ya tengo 30 reviws y en crecimiento, y eso es algo que les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan reviws..... y ahora voy a hablar con los que leen y no dejan reviws ........ quiero que sepan que los comentarios son la razón por la cual los que se creen escritores,como yo siguen escribiendo..... así que de favor les pido de todo corazón que me ayuden mi meta es llegar a los 50 reviws así que espero sus comentarios.**

**Bueno ya me dejo de tanto bla,bla,bla y empiezo este nuevo cap.**

**En el capítulo interior.....**

**(Pov.Aoshi)**

**No lo puedo creer MI Angel es la hija de el General Makimachi, De mi segundo padre......pero bueno eso facilita las cosas igual vamos a vivir en la misma casa,,, ya ya no se me podrás escapar otra vez de mis manos...**

**Voy!! Hacer que esa pequeña fiera sepa quien es el que tiene el poder SIEMPRE... y que cuando quiero algo lo tomo. – Sí, mi ángel ahora estaremos viendonos todos los días y vamos a ver si no caes rendida ante mí. – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa. **

**(Pov. Misao)**

**No, no esto no es posible, esto debe de ser un error, o una pesadilla o realmente mi vida es un caos desde que llegó ese hombre a este pueblo. ¿Cómo es posible que de todos los hombres del mundo este sea precisisamente el amigo de mi padre?.Cuándo ese hombre se alejó de mí, tuve que volver la mirada a mi padre y lo que encontré no fue precisamente en una mirada alentadora, al contrario allí estaba el General Makimachi con una mirada expectante y esperando por una respuesta, que a él le parecirá logica.**

**Misao, estoy esperando una contestación, ¿De dónde se conocían tu y Aoshi? – pregunto serio el general.**

**Estaba pensando en una buena excusa, pero el tiempo se me acababa y no se me ocurría nada, entonces miré a todos los presentes que habían escuchado la conversación y me quedé estancada en uno, Sano me miraba con una sonrisa como de complicidad, pero no podía ser, él no podía saber nada porque yo no le había contado lo ocurrido en el lago.**

**General, yo creo que le puedo explicar, lo que sucedió fue que ayer cuando llegó Aoshi que usted me envió a buscarlo a la estación del tren, bueno pues él me pidió que le enseñara un poco el pueblo y yo pues lo hice y nos encontramos con Misao-dono y bueno usted sabe que Aoshi es un POCO machista y bueno usted conoce a su hija no le tengo que decir como es ella, y bueno con dos personalidades tan distintas se podrá imaginar que no se llavan , para nada bien – le dijo Sano a mi padre mientras me miraba como diciendome "Te salve de esta" , pero había algo que todavia no me cuadraba y es que como Sano sabe que Aoshi y yo nos conociamos de antes, aunque no es dificil saberlo por mi reacción, pero es que Sano se inventó una excusa más rápido que yo.**

**OH!! Hija si eso era todo debiste de habemelo dicho – dijo el general con una sonrisa.**

**Sí, padre es que se me había olvidado , como exactamente nos habíamos conocido – dijo ella un poco sonrojada.**

**Oye!!!, ¿y ya le dierón la bienvenida a Kiara, que acaba de llegar de Francia?- pregunto Saito.**

**Sí, padre eso quería preguntarte, ¿Las chicas se pueden quedar aquí esta noche, es que tenemos muchas cosas de que habalr, y que contarnos? – pregunto Misao con cara de nena buena,**

**Esta bien, siempre y cuando Kenshin y Hiya esten de acuerdo- dijo el general mirando con una sonrisa a las dos mejores amigas de su hija.**

**(Pov.KiaraHimura( N/A: esta parte la narra la hermana de Kenshin no yo.))**

**En la primera oportunindad que tuve de llevarme aparte a Misao lo hice,porque algo me decía que ese joven tan guapo, el tal Aoshi, era el mismo chico del lago, y nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que mi amiga se había quedado deslumbrada con ese joven, aunque claro era tan testaruda que primero muerta que aceptarlo.**

**Dime, Kiara , ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que preguntarme? – me preguntó Misao.**

**¿Era él, verdad? – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**¿De que hablas, Kiara Himura?**

**Él es el chico del lago, y sabes de quién hablo, así que no pongas cara de yo no sé – le dije a mi mejor amiga. Entonces llegó Kaoru.**

**Chicas, creo que estan hablando algo que yo también quiero saber, ¿Era él? – nos dijo Kaouru.**

**Sí, si era él, se los dije y ustedes lo vierón el tipo es un estupido y un atrevido Misao molesta.**

**Bueno amiga yo no sé si el tipo es un atrevido o un estupido, yo lo único que te puedo decir es que el tipo es un bombón,está buenisímo. le dije con una sonrisa.**

**Sí. Amiga aparte el chico es agradable solo tienes que intentar hacer las pases con él – dijo Kaoru también con una sonrisa tratando de darle animos a su amiga.**

**!!!!! ¿Que?!!!!!!, Kao, tu estas de su lado, creía que eras mi amiga se supone que tu me apoyes a mí no a él, a mi me conoces desde que tienes 8 años a él lo acabas de conocer- dijo Misao con un gesto aniñado.**

**No, no es que estemos de su lado Misao-chan lo que pasa es que vamos a ser realistas;van a vivir bajo el mismo techo un tiempo indefinido, y no pueden estarse atacando cada vez que se vean en los pasillos, yo no te digo que te hagas su amiga ni mucho menos solo que no se tiren con lo primero que tengan a la mano cada vez que se ven – dijo la chica imaginandose a su amiga lanzandole un fino candelabro a Aoshi en la cabeza y sonrio.**

**Bueno, Kao, tiene razón Misao , no es saludable para ninguno de los dos vivir molestos todo el Santo día.- le dije.**

**Bueno lo intentaré pero no les prometo, nada además si ese hombre sigue acosandome se las va a ver muy mal.- dijo Misao muy molesta apretando los puños.**

**En ese momento nuestra platica se vió interumpida por Hiko que acaba de llegar con su sabrino Enishi.Ese viejo me tenía un lado hinchado y otro en proceso, no se lo había dicho a mi hermano pero primera muerta que casarme con él, también sabia que su estupido sobrino estaba pretendiendo a mi amiga Misao ,pero algo me dice que ese baka se va ba quedar con las ganas, por que un joven de ojos azul hielo y bastante atrevido se llevó su corazón en un día bastante increíble. **

"**Mira nada más Kiara hasta poeta saliste" pensé , pero mis pensamientos habían sido interumpidos por que el estupido de Hiko me estaba hablando...**

**¿Kiara, me estaba escuchando?- me pregunto un poco molesto Hiko.**

**No, lo siento estaba pensando, ¿Qué me dijo? – le dije.**

**¿Por qué sigues llamandome usted mi pequeña?, acaso no sabes que si tu hermano acepta mi propuesta, serás mi esposa- me dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Bueno , pues detesto informarle que lamentablemente no estoy en venta ni para usted ni para nadie, así que ni se haga ilusiones conmigo, porque creo que seguirá soltero por un buen tiempo mas – le dije un POCO alterada.**

**Por eso me encantas – me dijo acercandose a mí .**

**Entonces Kaoru lo agarro por una mano y Misao por otra para evitar que se acercará a mí.**

**Señor Hiko, guarde su distancia – le dijo Misao molesta.**

**Callate!!! Mocosa.**

**Yo todavía no entendía como era posible que en una fiesta donde había tanta gente nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que la "conversación" ya había dejado de ser solo eso, ahora también eran gritos,Entonces el Capitán Sagara se acercó a ver que ocurria, ya que había visto a las chicas muy alteradas.**

**¿Ocurre algo, Misao, Kaoru, Kiara? – preguntó alerta al ver a Hiko siendo sostenido por Kaoru y Misao.**

**No, el SEÑOR ya se iba, ¿verdad general Hiko? – dijo Misao.**

**Bueno SEÑOR, si a quien busca es al el general Makimachi. Él esta por allá , y si a aquién busca es a el hermano de Kiara...pues él también esta por allá – dijo señalando a una mesa un poco lejos de donde las chicas estaban.**

**Gracias, Sagara – dijo despectivamente.**

**Y sin más se alejo de allí, pero aún se veía muy molesto; Entonces mi mirada se cruzo con la de el Capitán Sagara y no lo pude evitar quería salir de allí corriendo , no lo quería ver, era como saber que él no me queria y bueno eso me dolia, era como verlo tan felíz sin mí y bueno yo me muero de amor por él, el no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de cuanto lo extrañe todo el tiempo que estuve en Francia. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y no quería que él me viera , eso nunca; Así que salí de allí corriendo hacía la terraza de el salon de actividades que no estaba muy lejos de donde nosotros estabamos, pero antes de lograr salir de allí escuche que alguien me gritaba, pero pensé que era una de mis amigas y realmente no quería darle la cara a ninguno, no quería que me vieran llorar.**

**(Pov. Misao) **

**Ví a mi amiga callada mucho rato desde que el Capitán Sagara llegó , al principio pensaba que lo que le ocurria era que todavia no asimilaba lo ocurrido, pero cuando la ví que se quedo callada tanto rato y salió corriendo entendí que todo tenía que ver con el Capitán Sagara.**

**¡!!! KIARA!!!!! – escuche como la llamaba el capitán Sagara antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.**

**Yo lo pensé un momento y decidí que mi amiga me nesesitaba, pero cuando iba a salir corriendo detrás de ella unos fuertes brazos me detuvierón antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sabia con perfección quien era el dueño de semajante antaomía ya que, creo que es el cuerpo masculino que mejor conozco, aunque me sonroje al reconocerlo, también conozco esos labios tan experimentados, y aunque nunca lo diría alfrente de nadie esos labios que besas muy, muy bien; pero ahora estaba evitando que fuera ayudar a una de mis mejores amigas.**

**Dejame, Kia- chan me nesesita. – le dije haciendome la molesta e intentando soltarme.**

**Si tanto quieres ayudar a tu amiga quedate quieta de una vez- me dijo serio.**

**¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Además tu no entiendes ella nesesitan que la ayuden acaba de pasar algo malo para ella, lo sé, lo siento aquí- le dije tocandome el corazón.**

**No me creo nadie, y ella no esta sola está con Sagara – me dijo aún serio.**

**Es que acaso no entiendes,bruto, él es el culpable de todo lo que le pasa ami amiga y tu la estas dejando solos para que el la siga haciendo sufrir- le dije muy molesta.**

**Lo unico que yo entiendo es que ellos dos se gustan y se quieren y no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para sentarse hablar el uno con el otro de lo que sienten, y que ella esta a punto de casarse con un patán que ese si que deveras la hará sufrir, además imaginate que el se la vaya a declarar y llegues tu imaginate lo que pasaría.- me dijo tranquilo y suavemente al oído.**

**Si creo que esta vez tienes razón – le dije tratando de sonreir un poco a ver si me soltaba.**

**MMMM!!! Ya estamos sediendo fierita!!!- me dijo con tono de burla antes de soltarme.**

**Entonces en ese momento llego preocupado Kenshin, por su hermana.**

**¿Kaoru, qué ocurrió? – pregunto preocupado Kenshin y sin darse cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a Kaoru.**

**Bu...Bueno es...que – trataba de decir Kaoru pero se notaba que no le salía nada coherente que decir, así que aunque en un principio me dió mucha gracia la situación, decidí que era conveniente ayudar a mi querida amiga.**

**Lo que ocurrió Kenshin fue que el estupido de Hiko, se altero mucho cuando Kiara le dijo que ella no estaba en venta así que ni pensara que con dinero iba lograr que ella se casara con él, entonces Kaoru y yo tuvimos que detenerlo porque sabrá Kami que cosas quería hacerle a Kia-chan, y bueno luego llegó el capitán Sagara y practicamente le dijo que se fuera y luego cuando Kia –Chan vió a el capitán se alteró mucho y se fue corriendo.- le conte a Kenshin**

**¿Ahhh, y él donde esta?- preguntó ken, que ya había entendido que le pasaba a su adorada hermana, y por un momento sonrió.**

" **Espero qie esta vez Zouzou Sagara no desperdicie la oportunidad con Kiara o yo mismo los encerrare durente el tiempo que se nesesario en una habitación hasta que aceptensus sentimientos" (pensamientos de Kenshin obviamente no es parte de el pov. De Misao)**

**Esta con ella en el balcón – le dije.**

**Ahhh!!! Entonces no me preocupo – dijo el más tranquilo.- ¿Quiere bailar Kaoru-dono? – pregunto timidamente Kenshin.**

**Sí, claro.- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su emoción.**

**Y yo bueno pues sonreí, me encantaba ver a ese par de tontos juntos**

**(Pov. Sagara)**

**Cuendo la ví salir corriendo de el salón me tuve que ir detrás de ella, porque se me partió el corazón ver su mirada triste cuando se cruzo con la mía, pero lo que todavía no entiendo que le causa tanta tristeza, si tiene todo lo que puede querer , aparte es hermosa, y tiene todo el cariño de su hermano y él nunca la obligaría a casarse con ese estupido de Hiko.**

**Cuando llegue a el balcón me quede helado con lo que ví, Kiara estaba arodillada en el piso, llorandoy restregandose la cara con dolor. Yo no lo podía creer ya que conoscía a Kiara desde su nacimiento y nunca la había visto llorar así ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron.**

**Kiara, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? Si es por lo de el señor Hiko no te preocupes, que yo sé que aunque el haya sido el maestro de tu hermano, él toma mucho en cuenta tu opinión.- le decía mientras me acercaba.**

**Ella se limpió las lagrimas y tomo aire y luego me dijo:**

**No Capitán Sagara no se preocupe por mí, que no estaba llorando fue solo que me callo una pajita en el ojo – me dijo con voz entrecortada tratando de regular su voz.**

**No intentes engañarme Kiara, que siempre has sido muy mala para mentir, Dime la verdad , ¿Qué te preocupa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – le dije con una gran spnrisa mientras tocaba su cabellos violeta para calmarla.**

**No se preocupe por mí,mejor vuelva a la fiesta allí hay muchas mujeres hermosas que darían lo que fuera por estar con usted y no es justo que usted malgaste su tiempo conmigo – me dijo tratando de ocultar su mirada.**

**Creeme que para mí, es esa fiesta la chica mas linda eres tu , yo.... yo soy el que estoy muy orgulloso de estar aquí contigo, así que no se hable más y dime – le dije mientras seguia tocandole el pelo y es que ella era tan hermosa que a mi me gustaría quedarme con ella por siempre.**

**Es que no me quiero casar con el general Hiko, eso es todo – me dijo pero yo sabia que mentia me lo decian sus ojos.**

**¿Acaso, amas alguien? – le pregunte tratando de parecer curioso pero realmente la pregunta para mi era vital.**

**Sí, pero el hombre que amo nunca me miraría – me dijo triste, entonces me di cuenta que desde que habíamos empezado a hablar la distancia entre nosotros se habia a cortado y que solo estaba a un paso de sentir esos labios que tan loco me volvían loco, enotnces termine la distancia que nos separaba y la bese, a lo mejor me estaría arrempintiendo toda mi vida de esto, cuando ella me odie y me diga viejo verde, pero por lo menos tendre el consuelo de que pude sentir sus labios, pero totalmente a lo que yo pensaba y me esperaba ella me correspndió.**

**Cuando nos separamos ella se levantó y lo que ví me sorprendió ahora sonreía, como si nunca hubiera estado llorando.Me sonrió y luego se fue.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Saito que había visto todo desde un principio sonreía complacido, deveras que haber invitado a Aoshi a pasar un tiempo es su casa era la mejor idea que se la había ocurrido.....**

**Ya aprenderan todos estos que cuendo se siente el amor no hay que callarlo, si no cometerían el mismo error que yo cometí estos últimos 16 años y que no pienso volver a cometer – penso Saito con una sonrisa maquiavelica.**

**La fiesta transcurio sin ningunotro contratiempo, claro aparte de los constantes insultos que se lanzaban Aoshi y Misao, bueno en realidad la que insultaba era Misao, Aoshi solo intentaba hablar con ella, pero siempre terminaba haiendo un comentario machista y Misao lo insultaba. Una vez todos se fuerón de la dichosa fiesta, entonces las chicas se pudierón retirar a la habitación de Misao a "dormir".**

**( Narrado por la autora)**

**Las chicas estaban en el cuerto de Misao, ya cada una con su ropa de dormir y listas para una noche de revelaciones. Le pidieróñ a Tokio que les subiera pastel de chocolate, galletas , queso y chocolate claiente para así hacer más amena la charla.....**

**Bueno amigas,Cuentenme ¿Quién empieza con las revelaciones?- preguntó Kaoru.**

**Yo propongo que empiese Kiara – dijo Misao .**

**Pero, ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó con un puchero la jvoen de cabellos violeta.**

**Por que tu fuiste, la que se fue un año para Francia, no , nosotras. – dijo Kaoru regandole una gran sonrisa a su amiga.**

**Bueno y que quieren que les cuente – pregunto Kiara.- conocí en Francia varios chicos, pero ninguno tan bello y noble como el capitán Sagara, pero si hubo uno que me hizo suspirar en varias ocasiones , El era un compañero de mi hermano y era frances, era capitán del ejercito y era encantador, cabellos rubios, ojos gatunos y era relamente encantador, pero se casó – los ojos de sus dos amigas que durante la descripción del joven los habían abiertos por la emoción, ahora brillarón por la desolución. – Pero, si quieren saber algo realmente secreto , y que no paso en Francia si no aquí mismo en Japón esta noche, les cuento, pero solo si quieren saber- dijo la joven de cabellos violeta con una sonrisa, ya que sabia que sus amigas estaban locas por saber que había ocurrido esa noche con el capitan Sagara y lo que la chica intentaba hacer era molestarlas.**

**Pues claro que queremos saber que ocurrio en la terraza de mi casa – dijo Misao con una sonrisa e instantameamente Kiara se sonrojo al acrodarse de aque beso, del capitán Sagara.**

**Bueno el intentó sacarme la verdad de porque mi reacción cuando lo ví, pero obvio que yo no le queria decir que era que me dolia que el no me amara como yo a él, entonces también me pregunto que porque lloraba y yo le intente mentir diciendole que solo era una paja en el ojo – entonces la chica de cabellos violeta hizo una pausa en su relato para pensar en la estupida excusa que le había dado.**

**Y obvio que no te creyo – le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.**

**No, no me creyo, entonces me dijo que si era por lo del compromiso de Hiko que no me preocupara, que mi hermano tomaría en cuenta mi opinión, luego me pregunto que si amaba alguien y yo le conteste que sí, pero que ese hombre jamás me miraria como mujer, entonces me beso y yo le correpondí – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa y los ojos de sus amigas representaban la emoción que sentian por esa revelación de Kiara.**

**Ves nosotras te lo dijimos que él también te quería, pero no como Kiara siempre sabe mas que todo el mundo, pues NO ella quería llevarnos la contraria – dijo Misao en tono de regaño pero con una sonrisa.**

**Ya no la regañes Misao – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa **

**Bueno yo todavia no lo creo – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa triste – Pero, yo ya confese por lo tanto , ahora yo escojo la persona que tiene que confesarse – dijo Kiara y las otras dos chicas asintierón.- Bueno yo quiero que se confiese primero Misao, ya que tu me juzgas tanto, por que no nos dices , lo que tu querido corazoncito siente? – dijo la chica de cabellos violeta con una sonrisa malisiosa.**

**Bueno en este momento no sienta nada – dijo Misao con una sonrisa insegura.**

**Mentirosa!!!!! Nosotras vimos todas las caras que hiciste hoy en la noche, por lo menos has de sentir odio, no??? – dijo Kaoru.**

**No, ni siqueira eso , ese hombre me es indiferente , me da realmente lo mismo lo que pase con la vida de "ESE" – dijo Misao intentando parecer segura.**

**Mentirosa, aceptalo el chico te atrae – dijo Kaoru.**

**No, no me atrae – dijo Misao mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba en la ventana para ver la luna llena.**

**Amiga, te voy a explicar – le dijo Kiara a Misao y la última se giro curiosa a donde su amiga.**

**¿Qué me vas a explixar, Kiara? – preguntó Misao.**

**Eso se llama amor al estilo "gravitation" – dijo la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.**

**Explicate , Kiara Himura – dijo Misao con una mirada muy parecida a la de su padre, osea una mirada al estilo si no me contestas te mato aquí mismo.**

**Bueno , por algo los griegos decian que los opuestos se atraen, tu eres explosiva, él se ve que es un hombre que lo calcula todo antes de hacerlo, tu crees en el humanismo y el valor de las personas, él es machista, tu eres una desorganizada, y aunque te quiero hay que reconocerlo nesesitas que alguien te de un poco organizado, él por lo que ví en su forma de actuar es muy organizado; En conclusión yo creo que por eso él te atrae porque es todo lo que tu no eres – dijo Kiara con un tono de superioridad increible, pero claro con una sonrisa sincera.**

**Misao al verse descubierta por su "querida" amiga, la miro con un poco de molestia en sus ojos y le dijo.....**

**Habeces no te quiero tanto , como creo – dijo Misao.**

**¿Que vas a hacer? – le preguntó Kaoru.**

**Nada, absolutamente nada, ese hombre y yo nunca seremos compatibles – dijo con una inmensa sonrisa que solo ella sabia hacerla, pero claro ninguna de sus amigas le creía que estuviera contenta en el fondo sabian que ese hombre cambiaría la vida de su amiga. – pero mejor cuentanos tu Kao- chan, como te fue con Kenshin, yo los ví muy contentos – dijo pícara Misao intentando cambiar el teme drasticamente.**

**Bueno mientras bailabamos el me dijo que era hermosa, eso es un avence, ¿no?- dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.**

**!!!Claro!!! es un mega avance, recordando que estamos hablando de MI hermano el chico más timido sorbe todo Japón...creo que pornto si seras oficialmente mi cuñi, kao – chan – dijo Kiara con una gran sonrisa.**

**Y así paso la noche para estas grandes amigas, entre charla, secretos y risas.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Pov. Misao) **

**Eran las 9:30 de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos, miré a mi alrededor y ví que Kiara no estaba, pero no me extrañó porque me dijo que bien temorano iría a ka iglesia y luego al cementerio a llevarle flores a sus padres , así que me levante, me lave los dientes , me vestí y salí de la habitación dejando a mi akiga Kaoru dormida. Me pareció extraño que aún estuviera durmiendo, pero a lo mejor era la emoción y todo eso de la noche anterior.**

**Bajé las escaleras para ir hacía la cocina y pedir que hicieran nuestro desyuno, pero al pasar por las escaleras me encontré con mi padre,**

**Hija – me llamo mi padre.**

**Sí, papá – le contesté**

**Está mañana, Kiara se iba a la iglesia, pero se iba a pie , ¿lo sabias? – me preguntó preocupado.**

**Sí, lo sabia, me comento que hiría a la iglesia y al cementerio – le dije.**

**Bueno yo le ordene a un cabo que la acompañara , no me gusta que anden ninguna de las tres solas por ahí – me dijo.**

**Está bien, no hay problema – le dije.**

**¿Y Kaoru donde está?- me preguntó.**

**Aún duerme – le dije.**

**Qué extraño – me dijo.**

**Luego de esa pequeña platica, fuí a la cocina y le pedí mi nana que hiciera desayunopara mí y para Kaoru, y después subí las escaleras otra vez para ir a mi habitación a levantar a Kaoru, pero cuandi ya estaba llegando a mi puerta, me encontré a el causante de mis enojos y aveces también cuando nadie me veia el causante de mis suspiros.**

**¡ Buenos días! – me dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacía mí.**

**Eran buenos hasta que apareciste tu – le dije sin pensarlo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba pegada a la pered del pasillo y con el estupido de Ashi sobre mí.**

**¿Por qué no aceptas que estas loca de caer rendida a mis pies? Si hagas lo que hagas terminarás conmigo – le dijo sensaulmente antes de que uniea sus labios con los de ella.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tokio subia las escaleras cuandi vió.......**

**Continuara................**

**Notas de la autora....**

**Disculpen la tardanza ,pero se me borro gran parte del capítulo y tuve que volverlo a escribir, así que le pido disculpas de todo corazón a todos.**

**Contestando reviws:**

**Galatea dream: Hola!!! Te entiendo porque aveces el trabajo a mi también me absorve bastante tiempo, pero lo importante es que dejaste tu comentario, sobre el fic te doi gracias mil por el apoyo brindado, bueno sobre, las parejas ya verás su desempeño durante la historia y espero que me cuentes que te aprece, bueno felicidades en este nuevo año y espero tus comentarios, Bye!!!!.**

**Gaby : Me tienes qud decir que te apreció la contestación que le dierón a Saitosobre de donde se cocnocían, te doí muchoas gracias por siempre apoyarme tanto en esta historia, y también en la otra nueva " descubriendo un pasado". Espero que tengas un felíz año, ¡Bye!.**

**Cristy – girl : Bueno aunque odavia no ha empezado la convivencia como tal , ya has visto un poco de como empieza, espero de todo corazón que haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos, bye!!!**

**Pau: Hola!!!! Bueno veamos aver cuando Misao se decicirá a seder un poco y aceptar que ama a Aoshi, pero por el momento ya has visto como ha ido evolucionando, sobre ka ropa de las chicas no recuerdo si lo escribí , me parece que sí, pero igual te lo digo otra ves , a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto repetritelo, jejeje, Kaoru tenía un traje de color violeta con un bustier y falda ancha. Misao tenía uno azul también con bustier en corte de princesa y falda ancha, y kiara tenia mas o menos el mismo traje que Kaoru pero de un color rosa claro. Bueno espero que tengas un felíz año nuevo. Bye!!**

**Abi : Hola!!! Bueno lamento no haber podido actualizar mas rapido, pero como dije anteriormente se me borro gran parte de el capítulo. Bueno espero que me sigas apoyando,bye!!**

**Alcione yil de cfiro: hola amiga!!! Me alegra que para tí mis plabras sean alentadoras, porque quiero que sepas que para mí las tuyas siempre lo han sido. que bueno que te gusto el cap. y mil gracias, por decir que manejo muy bien los personajes eso me hace sentir muy bien, espero que Dios este año te envi muchas bendiciones y muchas nuevas ideas, se despide de ti esta imitación de escritora con un gran beso y un abrazo y deseandote un felíz año 2005.**

**Itzi: Ya ves ya continue el fic. Y con todas tus amenazas seguire mas rápido no te preocupes, ya que amo lo suficiente mi vida como para hacer caso omizo a tus amenazas. Bueno ya dejando a un lado la broma gracias por tus palabras. Bueno yo también creo que la locura es algo hermoso, aunque realmente creo que nosotros estamos más locos que los que estan en los manicomios, porque ellos si se atreven a hacer lo que quieren, nosotros hacemos lo que nos permiten, bueno nos leeemos felíz año 2005.**

**Saiko Katsuka: Hola!!!! Ves tomemuy enserio tu sugerencia, por lo que te pido que cada vez que sea nesesario me digas lo que crees que debo mejorar, sobre mi aparición en el fic te lo agradezco fuiste la única que dijo algo sobre eso, y sobre Misao veo que eres muy observadora, nadie hizo esa cengetura tan rápido, te felicito!!! Puede ser que sea cierto, Bueno felicidades , Bye!!!( Pd. Gracias por tu apoyo.)**

**Bueno antes de despedirme quiero hacerles un anuncio:**

**Subí una nueva historia sobre aoshi y misao, pero nadie le ha dado el respaldo que yo me esperaba, menos claro gaby que me dejo un comentario, bueno les pido por favor si tienen tiempo que la lean es muy buena e interesante, es sobre magía y me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan, se llama "descubriendo un pasado".**

**Nad aparte de Saokp me han dicho que peinsan sobre el personaje original, espero que me digan que peinsan, me gustaria saber.**

**Bueno ya me despido de todos ustedes deseandole un felíz año 2005 , y que Dios les traiga muchas bendiciones este nuevo año.**

**Besos,**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapó**


	6. Nos olbigan a convivir Qué horrible!

**Baño de Luna **

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **

**Capítulo 5 : ¡!!Nos obligan a convivir!!!.......!Que horrible!**

**Ohayoo- mina – san!!! Estoy muy contenta, síííí!!!!!!Ya tengo 42 reviws y saben lo que eso significa que pronto llegaré a mi meta de 50 reviws, y cuando los tenga voy a a tenerles una sorpresa. Bueno como siempre quiero agradecerles el apoyo que siempre me brindan, y bueno por sus comentarios como ven ya estoy actualizando bastante rápido, bueno creo que este vez no tengo mucho que aclarar. Así que sin muchos rodeos empiezo con el fic.**

**En el capitulo anterior.......**

**Luego de esa pequeña platica, fuí a la cocina y le pedí mi nana que hiciera desayunopara mí y para Kaoru, y después subí las escaleras otra vez para ir a mi habitación a levantar a Kaoru, pero cuando ya estaba llegando a mi puerta, me encontré a el causante de mis enojos y aveces también cuando nadie me veia el causante de mis suspiros.**

**¡ Buenos días! – me dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacía mí.**

**Eran buenos hasta que apareciste tu – le dije sin pensarlo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba pegada a la pered del pasillo y con el estupido de Ashi sobre mí.**

**¿Por qué no aceptas que estas loca de caer rendida a mis pies? Si hagas lo que hagas terminarás conmigo – le dijo sensualmente antes de que uniera sus labios con los de ella.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tokio subia las escaleras cuandi vió la escena, Aoshi le había hecho ese comentario a la niña Misao para luego acorralarla contra la pared y besarla, eso no le sorprendió mucho que digamos y es que la niña Misao ya tenía 16 años y era muy normal que se besaran, aunque Misao no parecía muy contenta con el beso , pero es que Misao era muy terca y de alguna forma tendrían que entender, que el amor era un tren y aveces uno no se puede detener a pensar en las consecuencias, porque simplemente el tren se te va, pero aunque los entendia no pudo dejar de sentir esa leve punsada en el pecho de una madre celosa cuando ven a sus hijos partir, por lo que se quedó en silencio observando la escena.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misao no reaccionaba todavia estaba en shock, ante las acciones y las palabras de Aoshi.**

**(pov.Misao)**

**¿Qué se crre este hombre para besarme? ¿ Para asegurar un futuro si ni siquiera me conoce? , pero una cosa si es segura y es que este tipo besa con una maestria, es que cuando estoy en sus brazos siento que me derrito, que soy de él ,que le pertenezco, pero que estupideces estoy pensando yo soy una Makimachi y nosotros no nos doblegamos ante NADIE y yo tampoco lo haré, en todo este tiempo Aoshi seguia besandome y aunque yo no respondía ante él , sí sentía el beso. Entonces se alejo de mí y me dijo.**

**Sí, terminaras conmigo, en mi vida, en mi casa y en mi cama, por que ese es tu lugar, a lado de un hombre como yo – me dijo Aoshi con prepotencia.**

**¿!Qué!? – le pregunte furiosa.**

**Ya oiste no te hagas – me contestó – terminarás conmigo como TODAS las demás. – me dijo con tono sensual.**

**¿Quién se cree este? El se cree que yo soy otro de sus juegos, que soy una mujer fácil a la cual se puede llevar a la cama unas cuantas veces y luego seguir tan campante como si nada, pues NO , eso ni muerta yo no le sirvo a ningun hombre, y mucho menos a un prepotente como este, algun día tendrá que aprender que las mujeres somos más que objetos sexuales, que podemos brindarle más que una cama caliente por las noches, osea alguien tendrá que hacer entender a este tal "Shinomori" que con Misao Makimachie no se juega.**

**Sí. Claro que terminaré en tu cama, porque por lo visto tu disfrutas mucho obligando a la gente a hacer exactamente lo que quieres – dije insinuandole que siempre me había obligado a besarlo. – No te importa si son las primeras caricias que reciben , y si se sienten conformes con ella, porque solo te interesa lo que TU quieres. – le dije con una sonrisa maquiavelica.**

**¿ De que hablas, mujer? – me pregunto Aoshi.**

**No te importo robarme mi primer beso, eso que se guarda con tanto esmero, para la persona que tu quieres, aunque ya eso no me importa - dijo Misao con una sonrisa ironica y dolida – pero sabes que, tanto orgullo sobre tu basta experiencia con mujeres, y realmente creo que yo estaría mas a gusto besando a mi yegua que a tí – dijo con tono despectivo.**

**Así que eso piensas, "pequeña" – le dijo Aoshi furioso ( N/A: Estuve buscando media hora la palabra indicada para describir la rabia , la molestia y como dirian mis compatriotas de puerto rico su encojonamiento y decidí luego de mucho que la plabra era furia, colera y todo lo demás) – bueno entonces, ¿Por qué carjo no vas y besas a tu yegua? A lo mejor ella si te aguanta tu mal humor, pero yo sé que no es cierto , yo sé que lo dices solo por decirlo, sé que te encantan mis besos y escuchame bien Misao yo tengo paciensia, pero mi paciensia tiene un limite y deja de decir que no te gusta por que sabes que es una gran mentira, y deja de estarte autoengañando sobre lo que sientes y cual es tu futuro, porque siempre va hacer el mismo estar conmigo, y yo quiero hacer las cosas bien Misao, no me obligues a hacerlas mal – dijo Aoshi furioso antes de irse y meterse a su habitación tirando la puerta para demostrar que estaba molesto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tokio se había quedado helada ante las palabras del joven Aoshi y es que hasta ella le habían dado miedo esas palabras y no iban dirigidas a ella. Se preocupo mucho por la niña Misao y es que, Misao siempre había tenido todo lo que quería y aveces era bastante caprichosa y engreida, pero era solamente era aveces porque ella casi siempre era dulce con todos, pero cuando alguien se ganaba su desprecio, definitivamente esa persona tendría a su lado a una Misao muy poco agradable. Tokio estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola.**

**¿No crees que invitar a Aoshi fue la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido? – preguntó Saito en el oido de Tokio, y ella simplemente temblo por el contacto y eso al igual que en el último encuentro no paso desapercibido por el general.**

**Pero general, ¿acaso no ha visto las acciones de ese hombre, ni a oído sus palabras?-preguntó sorprendida ante la reaccion tan tranquila de su amo.**

**Sí, claro que he visto, Aoshi beso a mi hija y luego le dijo MUCHAS cosas – dijo aún con tono tranquilo el general.**

**¿Y no le importa? – preguntó sorprendida Tokio.**

**No, alguien debe "domar" a mi hija y bueno en cuanto a Aoshi alguien debe hacerlo sentar cabeza, los dos se nesesitan y yo creo que harían una pareja muy explosiva. – dijo con una sonrisa maquuiavelica.**

**¿Usted planeó todo?- preguntó sorprendida Tokio.**

**No lo digas así, cualquiera diría que hubíera secuestrado a Aoshi y lo hubíera obligado a besar a mi hija , bueno yo solo lo invite, pero claro no contaba con ese pequeño detalle del lago, yo solo quería saber si devedad existía el amor gravitacional – dijo Saito con una sonrisa maquiavelica.(N/A: Saito como que se est pasando muchos con Kiara y esa idea del amor gravitacional )**

**Señor, pero, ¿cCómo usted sabe sobre lo del lago? – preguntó otra vez sorprendida Tokio. **

**- Bueno vivimos en un pueblo muy pequeño y siempre las cosas se saben de alguna forma u otra uno se entera – dijo Saito.**

**Lo siento, yo no quise ocultarselo, pero la niña – intento decir Tokio, pero Saito la interrumpio.**

**Sí, es obvio que Misao te pidiera que me lo ocultaras, y al fin y al cabo eres es su nana y ella confia en tí y no puedes defraudar – dijo Saito mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacía Tokio.**

**Sí, soy su nana – dijo tristemente Tokio.**

**No lo digas así, mujer – dijo Saito mientras atrapaba la cintura de Tokio en un abrazo, mientras posaba tiernamente sus labios en el hombro desnudo de Tokio.**

**Señor!!- Tokio lo empujo un Poco fuerte para que la soltará, pero no en vano Saito era uno de los generales más famoso de Japón y un leve empujo no lo detendría cuando en relidad lo que quería era sentir.**

**¿ Por qué te resistes? Te amo, eres todo para mí ,te quiero sentir, tenerte, saber que tu eres mía solo mía – decía Saito mientras le daba besos detrás de la oreja. **

**Por favor, señor, alguien nos puede ver – dijo un poco molesta Tokio. **

**No me importa, ya yo no tengo compromisos con nadie, ahora te puedo amar sin miedo de que se descubra la verdad. – dijo Saito.**

**Usted no tiene compromisos con nadie eso es cierto , pero eso de amarme sin miedo a que se descubra la verdad es mentira, porque si se descubre la verdad todos saldrán afectados. – dijo con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, antes de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y empujo al señor Saito y se fue.**

**Tokio, lo siento a lo mejor la deción que tome hace 16 años no fue la correcta, pero ahora voy a enmendar mis errores uno por uno y te voy a demostrar que solo yo te puedo amar dijo para luego orender un cigarro y salir de allí solo con una cosa en mente: Tokio.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Pov. Aoshi)**

**Entre a mi habitación, la mire por un segundo, y me dí cuenta de un pequeño detalle, llevo dos días en este pueblo y todavia no he tenido la descencia de desempacar, veo la maleta definitivamente esta hecha un desastre, toda la ropa estaba por el piso y es que anoche con la prisa la tire toda al piso, pero sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de desempacar, ahora solo tengo ganas de pensar y es que las palabras de Misao resuenan en mi cabeza como si se trataran de un tambor.**

"**Sí, Claro que terminaré en tu cama, porque por lo visto tu disfrutas mucho obligando a la gente a hacer exactamente lo que quieres"**

**Claro que disfruto mucho haciendo que las personas hagan exactsmente lo que les digo, pero de ahí a obligarla a que este conmigo, eso si que me parece una locura- sonreí esas palabras solo eran producto de una Misao muy molesta, pero luego de unos segundos mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando recorde sus otras palabras.**

" **No te importa si son las primeras caricias que reciben , y si se sienten conformes con ella, porque solo te interesa lo que TU quieres."**

"**No te importo robarme mi primer beso, eso que se guarda con tanto esmero, para la persona que tu quieres, aunque ya eso no me importa"**

**Sí, ella tiene razón yo la obligue a entregarme eso que ella guardaba, por eso piensa que la quiero a la fuerza y yo mismo me encargue de que ella pensara eso sobre mí – dije – Ahy!! Estoy muy enredado ya ni yo mismo me entiendo, lo mejor será que salga a tomar aire, aver si me aclaro un poco, y claro luego puedo pasarme por el lago un rato aver si me encuentro con mi ángel – dije antes de coger otra camisa, ponermela y luego salir de allí.**

**(Pov. Kiara)**

**Esta mañana me levante bien temprano, llevó en Japón dos días, y ya se me hacía hora de que fuera a ver la tumba de mis padres, pero cuando salía de la casa Makimachi el Señor Saito insistio para que uno de los soldados me acompañara, pero yo le dije que estaría bien y que no lo aceptaba porque no me gustaba que personas extraña me vieran llorar, y él solo me sonrio diciendome que el orgullo no me llavaría a ningun lado y me propuso entonces que me acompañara Sanosuke, entonces acepte, ya que para mí Sano era como un hermano mayor, al igula que Ken. Entonces me acompañó a el cementerio, claro guardando un poco de distancia para que me sintiera comoda.**

**Ahora estoy aquí arrodillada, ante los que fuerón mis padres alguna vez , si aquellos de los cual realmente no me acordaba mucho, pero sabia que me querían mucho, Kenshin se encarga de recordarmelo todos los días de mis vida.Mire a todos lados intentando vanamente no llorar, pero como siempre las lagrimas salen solitas de mis ojos, vuelvo y miro la tumba las inscripción es muy bonita " Señor y Señora Himura esposos, padres y amigos , Nunca los olvidaremos sus hijos Kenshin y Kiara". Denuevo miré el cementerio sabia que muy cerca de aquí también estaba la madre de Misao, pero exactamente en donde no lo sabia , volví a mirar la tumba por tercera vez y sonreí , aunque todavía con lagrimas en los ojos, mire las flores que tenia en mis manos, eran rosos rojas, Kenshin siempre me cuenta que ustedes, en especial tu mamá las ponian por toda la casa porque les gustaba su olor, aspire su aroma porun segundo para luego ponerlas en el pequeño florero que había frente a la tumba, y entonces me levante, limpié mis lagrimas y le sonreí a mi amigo que me esperaba no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba.**

**Bueno ya podemos irnos – le dije tratando de oarecer contenta.**

**¿Estas bien? – me preguntó sin rodeos **

**Sí, claro Sano, solo un poco cansada- le dije.**

**Bien, te creere , solo porque tu lo dices, pero cuentame, ¿ahora a donde vamos? – me preguntó**

**A la iglesia - le conteste y pude ver la graciosa mueca que se hizo en su cara, sabía muy bien que a mi amigo no le gustaba para nada la ilgesia.**

**Bueno, pero si se derrumba cuando yo entre no es mi culpa – me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Pov. Misao)**

**Entre a mi habitación tirando la puerta, sin importarme si mi amiga Kaoru dormía o no, y al darme la vuelta la enocntra mirandome con sorpresa.**

**No, no te preocupes, Misao, no me levantaste – me dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa sarcastica.**

**Lo siento amiga , pero es que lo odio tanto que no puedo evitarlo – le dije sin pensarlo.**

**Dejame adivinar el odioso bambón de Aoshi te volvió a besar, para luego decirte uno de sus tantos comentarios machistas – me dijo y me sorprendí acaso yo era tan desifrable.**

**Sí , ¿cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté.**

**Sencillo, no es muy dificil adivinarlo traes una cara de furia identica a la de tu padre, traes las mejillas coloradas y estas jadeando, no es muy difícil hacer conclusiones.- me dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa.**

**Es que me dan ganas de matarlo, por atrevido – le dije.**

**Que mentirosa , lo que te dan ganas es de comertelo a besos – dijo para luego soltar una sonora carcajada y lansarme con un cojín.**

**Jajajaja, que graciosa Kaoru, lo único malo es que no le encuentro lo chistoso al chiste – le conteste y le lanse el cojín que segundos ates ella me lanso a mí.**

**Amiga, ¿ Por qué no tratas de llevarte bien con él? Por lo menos en lo que se vá , además conociendolo si sabe que detestas su precensia en esta casa, luego nada mas por fastidiarte la existencia se va a quedar más tiempo – me dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos con cansancio y me sentí culpable por despertarla, pero había algo que si me molestaba aparte de que tenía toda la razón y era que...**

**Como voy a intentar llavarme bien con él, si es un estupido que se cree, que puede jugar a su antojo conmigo y eso si que no se lo voy a permitir, no señor, - le dije.**

**Bueno no lo sé esa es simplemente mi opinión – me dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Pov. Kiara)**

**Llegamos a la igleisa del pueblo, realmnte esa iglesia era muy chiquita y poco llamativa comparadas a aquellas grandes catedrales que había conocidao en Francía, pero esta iglesia tenía algo que definitivamente nunca encontraría en ninguna de aquellas inmensas catedrales , y por eso esta era el sitio al cual siempre quisierá regresar.**

**La mire por un segundo para ver si algo había cambiado, pero no todo seguia siendo lo mismo, una gran puerta de madera , una cruz en la entrada y era como una casa un poco mas grande, pintada de un color crema, me acerqué y me arrodille frente a la gran puerta, y allí lo encontré aquello que hacía esta iglesia tan especial para mí y para mis amigas, alli estaban tallados nuestros nombres,**

**Misao**

**Kaoru **

**Megumi **

**Kiara**

**Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, pero no fue hace mucho tiempo, hace como ocho años, si Kaoru, Misao y yo acabamos de cumplir 8 años, pero Megumi ya tenia 10 ese día, estabamos muy aburridas en la iglesia así que disimuladamente nos salimos y con una piedra escribimos nuestros nombre, prometiendo que nunca nos separariamos y que siempre seríamos buenas amigas.**

**Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta cuando el sacerdote salió de la Iglesia y se me quedo mirando.**

**No, mi niña Kiara nadie lo ha borrado sigue estando allí – me dijo un hombre como de 35 o 36 años con una mirada paternal.**

**¡Padre! – le dije mientras lo abrazaba, el sin dudarlo era un hombre muy guapo, cabello castaño, ojos verdes olivo y piel morena sinceramente no aparentaba su edad.**

**¿ Como estuvo tu viaje? – me preguntó.**

**Fantastíco – le conteste **

**Entoces escuchamos a Sano decir.**

**- ¡Demonios! Lo olvide – dijo Sano mientras se daba golpecitos en la cabeza.**

**¡Oye! Jovencito estas en la casa de Dios, no maldigas – dijo serio el padre.**

**Lo siento, padre – dijo Sano. – Kiara, tengo un GRAN problema, y creo que estoy en peligro de muerte – dijo dramaticamente el moreno.**

**¿ Que sucede? – le pregunté.**

**Bueno es que veras quede de juntarme con Megumi para almorzar en casa de su papá y se me olvido y es casi mediodía – me dijo nervioso.**

**Pues entonces apurate por que Megumi es capaz de matarte – le dije con una gran sonrisa.**

**Pero si el general Makimachi se entera, que me fui y te deje sola en el pueblo mínimo, se convierte en un cavernicola y me cuelga en la plaza – dijo Sano.**

**Bueno si tu no se lo dices no veo como se vaya a enterar – le dije.**

**¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿ Si te encuentras con el general Hiko, otra vez? – me preguntó.**

**No te preocupes por mí, rapido que termine de confesarme me voy para la casa Makimachie – le dije.**

**Bueno esta bien , Nos vemos Kiara, Gracias por todo , adiós cura – dijo desde lejos.**

**Espero verte en la iglesia – le grito el padre.**

**Sí, solo me verá el día que Megumi me obligue a casarme con ella – le contesto con una sonrisa,**

**Ese nunca cambia- me dijo el padre y yo solo le sonreí en respuesta.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Pov. Kenshin)**

**Aún recuerdo el baile de anoche con Kaoru-dono y no puedo evitar sonreir, ella es la persona mas dulce y sincera que conozco, y me encantaría poder decirle, no mejor que eso, me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella se ha ido metiendo poco a poco por debajo de mi piel, que la amo o por lo menos eso creo. Sinceramente nunca me había puesto pensar en mis sentimientos y reacciones, pero ayer, ayer lo tuve que hacer y es que ni siquiera puedo describir la felicidad que sentí cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, cuando sentí el olor de su cabello y sentí su piel suave, pero tampoco sé describir los celos y la frustración que sentí cuando otros se acercaban a decirte elogios y a perdir un baile con ella, y es que es tan frustrante desearla como la deseo y saber que nunca seré alguien digno de ella, y por lo tanto nunca sera solo mía como es mi deseo.**

**Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no oí cuando uno de los chiquillos a los cuales les daba clase de Kenpo me hablaba, el enseñar a los chicos kempo es uno de los pasatiempode de Zouzou, pero hoy el me pidió de favor que los relevara , que diera la clase por él porque tenía hacer algo, aunque no me dijo que era, yo tengo la gran esperanza de que vaya a buscar a mi hermana , nada me haría más felíz, ( Claro aparte de estar con Kaoru) que ver a ese par de tontos juntos.**

**- Sensai, me escucha, sensai- me dijo un chico de cabellos parados y piel morena.**

**- Dime Yahiko, ¿ Qué pasa?, ¿Qué me dijiste? – dije como saliendo de un sueño.**

**Sensai le decia que ya todos estamos listos, para empezar, pero se me hace que lo interrumpi mientras pensaba en Kaoru –dijo el chiquillo.**

**-Hey, ¿ Por qué dices eso que no es cierto? – le dije fingiendo estar muy molesto.**

**Ahhh!! Sí claro, no es cierto , entonces me puede explicar en quién mas piensa con cara de tonto – me dijo el moreno.**

**¿ Con cara de tonto, he? Retira lo dicho o haré que hagas 25 vueltas a todo el terreno de los Makimachi – le dije sonriendo, aunque jamás haría tal cosa, es mas ni yo mismo le daría 25 vueltas a la propiedad de los Makimachi.**

**Claro que no retiraré lo dicho, además todo el mundo sabe que le encanta Kaoru, solo que usted no se lo quiere decir, y eso lo convierte en un TONTO, así que YO el GRAN Yahiko tengo la razón.- dijo con una GRAN sonrisa.**

**Bueno y cuenteme usted Gran Yahiko que haría usted en mi lugar ya que sabe tanto del amor – dije con una gran Sarcasmo.**

**No, sensai Kenshin yo no sé mucho del amor, y para serle más sincero dudo aver ni siquiera llegado a sentirlo, pero sabe que sensai Ken yo estoy seguro que si yo sintiera algo por alguna chica no sería tan TONTO de ni siquiera intentarlo, además quién le asegura ,sensai, que ella no esta sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que usted – me dijo para luego salir de la habitación, Mierda!! Ahora si que estoy bien confundido, que quiso decir con eso último, es que ese chiquillo para tener 13 años sabe demasiado.**

**Entonces decidí nesesitaba hablar con Sano, aunque sé que sus consejos nunca los llevaré acabo ,pero por lo menos sé que me escucha y me entiende, pero claro antes de ir a donde él debo de irle a enseñar algunos movimientos a estos chiquillos y aver si le saco algo más a Yahiko.**

**(Pov. Kiara)**

**Luego de que se fuera Sano, el padre y yo nos dirigimos hacía dentro de la iglesia, y dentro de la iglesia me di cuenta, realmente NADA había cambiado, todavía estaba el mismo Cristo crucificado, y me alegre por eso ya que le había traido al padre un nuevo Cristo desde Francia, bueno seguí mirando por toda la iglesia y ví la paredes aún estaban pintadas blancas y azul claro, los bancos era de madera tratada y al final de el salón estaba donde el padre daba misa todos los domingos.**

**No, niña Kiara nada ha cambiado todo sigue siendo igual – me dijo el padre con una sonrisa.**

**Sí, ya me fije – le dije con una sonrisa, mientras tocaba un banco no muy lejano de donde ellos se encontraban.**

**Bueno me imagino que no caminasta casi media hora nada más para ver que cosas habían cambiado en la parroquia, o si?? – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo mas en mi mirada.**

**No, claro que no, yo venía a..... a..... confesarme – termine con algo de dificultad.**

**Sí, creo más que viniste a buscar a alguien con quién hablar, cierto? – me dijo el padre con una gran sonrisa.**

**Bueno, sí, eso también – le dije con una gran sonrisa.**

**Entonces, ven, sientate y cuentale todo a tu "tio", aver si él te puede ayudar – me dijo el padre para luego invitarme a sentarme en unos banquitos y yo son sonreí y accedí.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Pov. Misao) **

**Cuando Kaoru y yo terminamos nuestra guerra de cojines, bajamos a el comedor a desayunar, y ahora nos encontrabamos tomando el postre que era tarta de manzana, hacía ya como 5 minutos que no nos dirigiamos la palabra y es que estabamos muy concentradas en el postre como siempre, pero entonces oí que Kaoru me hablaba: **

**Misao, cuentame bien, ¿Qué te dijo? – me preguntó.**

**mmmm!!! Nada realmente importante solo habló mucho, como siempre.- le dije con una sanrisa.**

**Bueno esta bien, te voy creer- me contestó.**

**Mira, tengo una idea, cuando terminemos de comer, vamos a el centor de el pueblo, donde los niños toman clases de Kempo, a ver a Kenshin con la excusa de que ibamos a ver a el Señor Zouzou. – le dije a Misao.**

**Pero, porque vamos a ver a Kenshin si se supone que quién da las clases de Kempo es Zouzou, ¿ Qué hace Kenshin allí? – me pregunto sin entender.**

**Ayer Kiara me dijo que Kenshin iba a dar las clases de Kempo hoy, porque Zouzou tenía algo que hacer. – le dije enoncs la sonrisa de mi amiga se hizo masgrandes y sus ojos brillaron.**

**Está bien - me dijo mi amiga.**

**(Pov.Kiara)**

**Luego de un rato salí de la iglesia y me sentia muchos más tranquila, el padre siempre lograba acerme sentir mejor, aunque la situación fuera horrible ahora yo me encontraba caminando sola por el pueblo, realmente no sentía miedo, no creo que en el pueblo haya un hombre ten inconciente como para tentar su suerte y de vez a mi hermano.Así que ya me voy adentrando por el sendero que lleva a los terrenos de los Makimach, de los Hiya y claro de el de los Himura.**

**Había algo que me incomodaba , aunque yo sabía que nada me podia pasar, todo estaba demasiado quieto.**

**Seguí caminando, ya estaba bastante cerca de la casa Makimachi , estaba frente al lago ese que tanto nos gustaba a Misao, kaoru y a mi. **

**Entonces escuche unos pasos que se acercaban hacía mí y me gire y encontre a el General Hiko, me imagino que no les tengo que describir el miedo que sentí, ahora si que estaba en problemas allí no estaba ni mi hermano, ni Zouzou Sagara.**

**Hola, Pequeña – me dijo Hiko.**

**Buenos días, señor – dije con miedo, pero intentando estar tranquila.**

**No sabes el placer que me da verte, Kiara – me dijo con una mirada de lujuria.**

**Yo solo permanecí en silencio y él a cada momento se acercaba mas a mí y ya yo estaba que temblaba del miedo.**

**Parece que no sa gusto verme, Kiara, ¿Acaso te asusto? – me pregunto ya más cerca de mi oido.**

**No señor, Hiko claro que me alegra saludarlo, pero ya debo irme tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano – le dije intentando salir de ahí , pero sus fuertes brasos me acercarón a un árbol que no estab muy lejos de allí y se acerco a mi peligrosamente e intento besarme, o por lo menos eso pensé yo , pero para mi sorpresa lo que hizo fue acercarse a mis labios para susurrrarme.**

**Estas segura que quieres ir a ver a tu hermano y no a el mediocre de Zouzou?-me dijo y sentí una furia increible numero uno el no era nadie para preguntar por mis acciones y numero dos el no era nadie para afender a MI Zouzou.**

**Eso no es SU problema, yo soy una persona LIBRE y puedo amar a quien me de la gana y para su mala suerte no es a usted.- le dije realmente sin pensarlo mucho- además el Señor Zouzou no es ningun mediocre todo el mundo lo quiere mucho y yo no veo cual es el problema de que yo también lo quiera. – le dije molesta.**

**Bueno yo te voy a explicar el problema es que TU vas a ser mi esposa y yo no quiero una esposa que quiera a otro, que mire a otro, que piense en otro y que desee otro eso No lo voy a aceptar. – me dijo muy molesto mientras me pegaba mas al árbol si eso era posible.**

**Sí, siga soñando, porque YO nunca me voy a casar con una persona que NO amo – le dije molesta.**

**(Pov. Aoshi)**

**Salí a caminar un rato por los terrenos de los Makimachi y ya tenía mi mente un poco más clara, y ahora casi estoy llegando a el lago donde conocí a mi angel con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero cuando estyo llegando escuche a dos personas "hablando" o mejor dicho discutiendo, oi como la chica gritaba e inmediatamnete reconocí la vos como la de Kiara la hermana de Kenshin y pues no tenía que ser un genio para darme cuenta que la otra persona era el general Hiko. Cautelosa y silencioamente me acerqué a ellos para observar la situación, quería estar segura que la "discución" no se iba a salir de las magnitudes de eso, no porque realmente me importará si no porque si Misao se enterá que tuve la oportunidad de salvar a su GRAN amiga y no lo hice, seguro que me mata y luego me revive solo para rechazarme y decir uno de sus tantos discursos que tanto me duelen , además si quiero ganarme el corazón de la niña Makimachi pues tengo que ganarme también el de sus amigos. Entonces escuche los últimos gritos de Kiara.**

"**Sí, siga soñando, porque YO nunca me voy a casar con una persona que NO amo."**

**Pero lo que pasó luego me dejo atonito, el Señor Hiko levantó su mano abofeteo la pequella mejilla de Kiara, y eso si que me molesto tremendamente, yo podré pensar muchas cosas de las mujeres, pero tambien pienso que las mujeres no se tocan ni con el petalo de una rosa, ellas son delicadas, suaves y un hombre solo las debe tocar para acariciarlas y sentir su hermosura no para hacerle daño, asi que ya estaba decidiso tenía que sacar a esa niña de ahí, ahora no por lo que pensará Misao, también por mi orgullo de hombre y de soldado. Yo jamás permitiria ese abuso contra una mujer sin por lo menos intentar ayudar a la persona antes.**

**Acaso en el ejercito nunca le enseñaron que la mujeres se respetan – le dije saliendo de detras de los arbustos.**

**Ah!! Su ahora todos los mediocres hicierón un complot en mi contra, para quitarme a MI mujer – me dijo con un sarcasmo indescriptible .**

**MMM!!! Pues creo que me informarón mal cuando llegue, porque cuando llegué al pueblo me dijerón que esta preciosura no tenía dueño, pero que si amaba a alguien y me lo confirmarón sus ojos anoches cada vez que Zouzou se le acercaba – le dije sabiendo de antemano que la reacción de el general sería agredirme.**

**No seas estupido, mediocre, capitán de cuarta ella no debe amar a nadie que no sea a mí – me dijo mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente y hacía algunos movimientos en mi contra, era muy bueno peleando, pero ya estaba perdiendo agilidar por la edad y por sus enojo, así que no fue muy díficil deshacerme de él.**

**Cuando ví que el general Hiko ya estba cansado me acerque a Kiara y la ví estaba intentando ponerse en pie, pero se mareaba cada vez que lo intentaba asíque decidí levantarala en brazos, pero cuando la intenté levantar ella me dijo:**

**- No , no se preocupe estoy bien , yo puedo sola – me dijo para luego volverlo a intentar, peroc uando lo intentó volvio a caerse y yo solo sonrei, parece que la terquedad es algo que corre por las venas de las mujeres de este pueblo y ahora sin hacerle caso a sus reclamos la tome en brazos y le dije:**

**Himura, el orgullo no te llevará a nada – le dije con unaa sonrisa mientras la cargaba en brazos, reakmente para mí no era molestia la chica casi ni pesaba les apuesto que con una mano la hubíera podido cargar, ahora si que con este suceso Misao me deberá una. **

**Suenas como a el General Saito, pero creo que me puedes llamar Kiara – me dijo mientras se abrazaba a mi, yo la sentía temblar , debía estar muy asustadas, y es que yo aún no me explicaba como un hombre podía ser capaz de hacerle daño a un ser indefenso como lo era esa "Niña", aunque lo que realmente me preocupaba es qué sucederá cuando el general Himura se enteré de esto y es que a mí en lo personal no me gustaría caer en la colera de Kenshin, ya que las leyendas del gran "Battosai" eran increibles y temibles.**

**Cuando estabamos llegando a la casa Makimachie ví a lo lejos dos siluetas y al acercarme un poco más me dí cuenta que era Kauro y Misao, ellas , creo yo que al verme con Kiara en brazos corrierón hacía nosotros y yo sonreí creyendo que Misao se alegraría al ver la escena , pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ví la cara de furia de Misao.**

**¿ Qué le hiciste a mi amiga, maldito?- me grito mientras intentaba sacar de mis brazos a Kiara.**

**Continuara...............**

**Konishiwa- mina san!!!! Lo siento mucho por el retraso de la historia, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas con la Pc así, que espero que me puedan disculpar por eso y por más, Jijiji estoy muy contenta porque sé que en el proximo capítulo llegaré a mi meta de los 50 reviws, y les adelantó que les tengo preparada una GRAN sorpresa y creanme que les encantará lo que les voy a regalar por su apoyo.**

**Contestando reviws:**

**Pau: Hola!!!! Creo que te equivocaste cuando leiste a el Capitan Sagara pero ya aclare ese punto, esperi que te haya quedado claro, para que puedas seguri disfrutando de esta historia, espero que sigas leyendo y que me cuentes que te parece, Bye!!!! Besos.**

**Crystal- dono : Gracias, primero por tu apoyo durante el transucurso de esta historia, y segundo por pensar que mi fic se lo merece, eso me reconforta y me da animos para terminarlo, sobre por que pare allí la historia bueno es que creo que eso lo hizo emocionante, bueno espero que me cuentes que te pareció la escena de Tokio.**

**Itzi : HOLA!!!!! Bueno si sigo y antes de que me mates pido piedad , y no por mi si no por todos lo animales huerfanos e indefensos que vas a dejar si me matas, Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero un nuevo comentario de tu parte, BYE!!!**

**Gaby: Sí, sano me salió inteligente en Capítulo pasado, pero ahora sí parece que esta en problemas, y bueno sobre Zouzou, te apoyo en que está como quiere, y tiene 27 años, osea le lleva 11 años a Kiara.**

**Alcione Yil Cfiro: Hey!!! Amiga me alegro que hayas estado de viaje, que bueno eso me alegra muchisimo, y que bueno estoy emcionada porque yo me voy de Viaje este Domingo 23 , me voy para Aruba y otras islas, bueno te deseo a tí también una super felíz año 2005. Bueno sobre Enishi, creo que sí que enishi le dará unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a Aoshi, pero bien merecido que se lo tiene por machista, sobre Tokio cuentame tu que te pareció su reacción, ahhh y sobre lo que me escribiste en la otra historia, te cuento que yo también soy cristiana y que creo en Dios sobretodas las cosas, pero no te voy a negar que el tema de la reencarnación me llama mucho la atención, bueno besitos, bye!!!**

**Saiko Katsuka: Bueno que me alegra que te hayas quedado tan emocionada con el capítulo y en especifico con la parte del balcón, porque no sabes el trabajo que me dió hacerla, creo que para mi la pareja de Kiara y Sagara y también la pareja Tokio y Saito son las másd dificiles, espero que este nuevo cap. Te haya gustado y que siempre me dejes tus comentarios y criticas. Bye!!!**

**Kaede Shirakawa: hola!! Gracias por tu comentario, deverdad que a mi también me gusta ;a dinamica de Aoshi y Misao, y creo que son muy pocas las personas que se lo imaginan de esa forma, espero que sigas leyendo y que siempre me digas lo que piensas y en que debo mejorar, felicidades!!! Bye!! Te cuidas!!**

**Boricua 2005: JIJIJI, Eres la primera persona de Puerto Rico que me escribe y pues por eso me emociona mucho eso, jiji tu ojo interior es muy potente mira que saber que yo soy de puerto rico, relamente quiero uno igau, jejeje, bueno me alegra mucho que me apoyes y que te guste mi historia, espero que me dejes siemore tus mensajes, bye, te cuidas!!!!**

**Kayla- Chan : Sí, otro beso robado , por parte de Aoshi, que atrevido, ne??, pero no podemos negar que a todas nos encantaría que un soldado así te robe todos tus besos si es nesesario, sobre que Kenshin tenga una hermana, yo creo que Ken es muy tierno y pues no se me haría raro que tuviera una hermana y que la protegiera con uñas y dientes si es nesesario, bueno sobre Zouzou, tienes toda la razón a mí tambien me encanta, Hiko, bueno si, hiko es un POCO malo, aunque en realidad no es malo solo esta obsecionado con Kiara. Sobre las otras dos parejas ya verás todo lo que tengo preparado con ellas. Bueno besitos, bye!!!**

**Crysti- gril: bueno espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Tokio y el plan "macabro" de Saito, espero que me dejs tu comentario y me digas que piensas, ok bye!!**

**Giuliana: Gracias, por tu apoyo y por tus buenos deseos y bueno te prometo seguir siempre escribiendo, claro mientras este en mis manos, siempre y cuando siempre reciba de tí y de todos mis lectores palabras de aliento. Gracias, bye!!**

**Yun tao 19; Gracias , espero que no me haya tradado mucho, pero gracias un millón por pensar que mi historia es buena y los personajes, espero siempre recibir tus comentarios, bye!!! Besos!!**

**Galatea Dream : Sí eso dice el dicho más vale tarde que nunca, bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y gracias por lo de las parejas y la historia, espero que siempre y cuando el trabajo te lo permita me sisgas dejando tus mensajes, bye!!!!!**

**Bueno hasta aquí, esta imitación de escritora se despide deseandoles a todos que sus días sean muy felices,**

**Besos**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo **


	7. Baño de luna llena

n

**Baño de luna **

**Capítulo 6: Baño de luna llena **

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**En un cuarto obscuro, solo ilumindo por dos pequeña velas de color blanca, había una sombra, si te detienes a mirarla te das cuenta que es la sombra de una persona con una capucha como la que usan los monjes, no podrás reconocer quien es , porque la obscuridad no deja ver las facciones de su cara, pero ahora esa persona sostiene la tela que le tapa la cabeza , y cuando se la quita, es una chica de cabellos violeta, ojos verdes aceituna grndes y expresivos , y piel morena , esa chica es...**

**Sí, es !KIARA!... bailando la macarena, el aserejeja y hasta bailando musica norteña( aunque dudo que me salga bien porque en Puerto Rico no se baila eso pero igual me las inventójijijiji, me gusta ese baile , pero no me imagino yo bailandolo )Su disque escritora, que los estaba esperando para celebrar junto a ustedes la maravillosa notica de que si llegue a mi meta y la sobre pase, jijijijiji, Este Capítulo esta dedicado a Alcione Yil Cfiro y se preguntaran ¿Por qué a ella? Bueno les dire, que ella me envió el reviw #50 y bueno yo pensé que lo mejor era dedicarle este capítulo a ella, aunque saben que todo lo que escribo es para todos los que les interesa leer. Una vez más les agradezco su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo.**

**Los quieron un montón! Gracias!**

**Así que ya sin más que decir empiezo con la historia.**

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**Cuando estabamos llegando a la casa Makimachie ví a lo lejos dos siluetas y al acercarme un poco más me dí cuenta que era Kauro y Misao, ellas , creo yo que al verme con Kiara en brazos corrierón hacía nosotros y yo sonreí creyendo que Misao se alegraría al ver la escena , pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ví la cara de furia de Misao.**

**¿ Qué le hiciste a mi amiga, maldito- me grito mientras intentaba sacar de mis brazos a Kiara.**

**Calmate, fiera – le dije tratando de parecer el mismo Aoshi de siempre, aunque me había dolido de una manera increible que ella pensara eso de mí, es que acaso no me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo nunca le haría daño ni a ella, ni a nadie que ella amará, o aunque ahora que lo pienso a lo mejor ella tiene razón de pensar así, porque desde que llegué yo la he portado con ella como un prepotente, pero es que con ella pierdo lo estribos y la cordura, pero no importa ella va a ceder. Entonces la volví a oír gritando. **

**- Te pregunte , que ¿Qué le hiciste, baka? – me dijo furiosa al ver que no podía sacar a su amiga de entre mis brazos, aunque lo único que logor fue despertar a Kiara que se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos y abrió los ojos asustadas ante tanto escandalo.**

**- No le hice nada , y en vez de estar aqui gritandome a mí deberias ir a buscar a su hermano para que ponga en su lugar al culpable de todo esto. – le dije tratando de parecer molesto aunque realmemte lo que estaba era dolido.**

**Nosotros dos estabamos tan entretenidos atacandonos que no nos dimos cuenta que hace rato Kiara intentaba decirnos algo.**

**Misaoél no me hizo nada al contrarioél me salvo de el hombre malo- dijo la chica intentando bajarse de mis brazos y yo al ver sus esfuersos la ayude a bajarse, pero una ves la solte en el piso y ella estuvo de pie, no se pudo mantener de pie y se mareo, así que la volví a levanatr en brazos y me dirigí hacía dentro de la casa.**

**Pov. Misao **

**Cuando oí las palabras de Kiara me basto para saber a quién se refería ella con el hombre malo, y sentí mis mejillas arder y la verguenza se apodero de mi serél solo había ayudado a Kiara y yo lo estaba acusando, ahora entiendo que el no es tan bruto y bestia como yo pensaba, y ayudo a mi mejor amiga sin esperar nada a cambio y yo lo hice sentir mal, lo sé su mirada me lo dice, Entonces ví como volvía a tomar a Kiara en brazos y se dirigía dentro de la casa así, que me gire y le dije a Kaoru.**

**Por favor, vé y avisale a Kenshin que Kiara esta aquí y dile que Hiko le hizo daño y que Aoshi la salvo, también busca a Megumi y dile que nesesitamos que le haga un checeo a Kiara, y si Sanosuke está con ella dile que el también tiene que venir y que definitivamente yo creo que esta en problemas por desobedecer una orden.-dije y mi amiga salió en busca de Kenshin y yo muy apenada entré a la casa.**

**Cuando entre ví que Aoshi esperaba a que alguien le dijera que hacer con Kiara, entonces yo aproveche y le dije:**

**Subela a mi habitación, allí estará mas comoda, ya envié a buscar a Kenshin y a Megumi – le dije y el empezó a subir las escaleras sin nisiquiera dirigirme la palabra.**

**Y yo llamé a mi nana para que nos ayudara.**

**Luego de un rato los tres estabamos en la habitación, pero todavia Aoshi no se dignaba en hablarme y su silencio me estaba desesperando **

**Mi nana nos tranquilizo diciendonos que lo unico que tenía Kiara era miedo por lo sucedido, también nos dijo que no creía que fuera nesesario que Megumi la revisará, luego de decir eso salió de la habitación dejandonos solos a Aoshi y a mí. No sé por qué sentía este vacío en el pecho, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que todos mis malestares tenían eu ver con mis últimas rabietas con Aoshi, realmente me arrepentía muchas cosas de las que había dicho, pero es que se hombre me sacaba de mis casillas y luego y luego ...bueno creo que también aveces yo tengo la culpa de nuestras continuas discusiones , pero es que no tengo manera de evitarlo, con miedo me atreví a hablarle.**

**¿ Aoshi- le dije con vos baja para no despertar a Kiara, pero en ese mismo instante Kiara cambio de posición y comenzo a llamar entre sueños a Zouzou.**

**No podemos hablar ahora, ella se despertara – dijo mirando a Kiara.**

**Puedes por un segundo dejar de preocuparte, ella está bien – dijo Misao un poco celosa inconsientemente, ella sabia que Kiara nada más amaba a Zouzou y que jamás se atrevería si quiera a pensar en Aoshi en algo más que un amigo, pero era tan extraño ver a Aoshi tan preocupado por alguien que no sea yo.**

**¡! ESPERA MISAO DE DONDE SALIO ESO! – se regaño mentalmente que me pasa yo no soy así.**

**Me preocupo como me preocuparía si fueras tu – me dijo Aoshi pero el único problema es que ella no era yo si no Kiara.**

**Pero no soy yo – grite con fierza si detenerme a pensar en que Kiara dormiá y mucho menos en las palabras que había gritado, inmediatamente Kiara calló despierta abriendo sus ojos verdes y me miró con sorpresa. Para mi propia sorpresa Aoshi sonrió , pero no para mi si no para Kiara. **

**No te preocupes por nada Kia – chan, ya tu hermano , Megumi, Sano y y el capitán Zouzou vienen en camino y nosotros estamos contigo y no te padará nada, solo que ahora Misao y yo tenemos que salir un momento de la habitación a resolver "algo", Por qué no intentas dormir otra vez? – le dijo Aoshi con voz dulce a Kiara.**

**¿Zouzou viene? – Preguntó emocionada Kiara.**

**Sí, claro – le dijo Aoshi mientras le revolvía el pelo.**

**Oh, no! – dijo Kiara triste y yo me aventura a preguntarle que le pasaba.**

**¿ Que suscede Kia- chan? – le pregunte.**

**Es que mira lo horrible que estoy y cuando venga el capitán se asutará al verme tan horrible. – dijo Kiara con cara aniñada.**

**OH! Kiara como puedes decir eso, yo te puedo asegurar que si en el cielo existen angeles ahora mismo deben de estar rojos de envidia al ver toda la hermosura que Dios depositó en tí, Zouzou debería estar ciego si no se da cuenta de la belleza de mujer que tiene alfrente – le dijo suavemente Aoshi antes de agarrarme y salir de la habitación los dos juntos.**

**Cuando ya estabamos afuera Aoshi cambió la expresión dulce que tenia cuando le hablaba a Kiara a una seria.**

**Realmente no te entiendo Misao Makimachi – me dijo Aoshi serio.**

**La que no te entiende soy yo a tí, los últimos dos días me has acosado momento tras momento, aprovechandote de cada vez que me encuentras sola, pero sin embargo piropeas a Kiara como nunca los has hecho conmigo. – le dije sin medir ni pensar la magnitud de mis palabras, es ironico pero antes meditaba cada palabra que salia de mi boca sin embargo, desde que Aoshi llego es como la cuarta vez que digo las cosas sin pensarlas eso es una de las tantas cosas que el causa en mí.**

**¿ Que es eso que veo en tu miarada, Misao? Celos – me dijo con ironía Aoshi, y entonces capte que esa pnzada en mi pecho eran celos, esos celos estupidos que te haces hacer y sentir cosas que realmente ni piensas ni sientes, pero es que como no sentir celos si esas palabras tan bellas no iban dirigidas hacía mí , si no hacía mi amiga de toda la vida, y aunques sé que Kiara ama con locura a el Capitán Zouzou no puedo evitar sentir eso.**

**Que estupideces dices sentiría mas celos de mi yegua que de tí – le dije molesta.**

**Ahhh! Claro se me olvidaba que tu yegua es la única que te agunta tu mal humor, claro como la pobre no puede hablar, pues no puede decirte que ni ella te soporta.- me dijo molesto.**

**Sí, claro y yo me imagino que a sí las únicas que te soportan son las mujerzuelas con las que te acuestas – le dije sin pensarlo mucho.**

**Por lo menos ella si son sinceras y acpetan que le atraigo no como tu – me dijo- además le habrías hecho caso a mi piropos, no Misao, claro que no los hubíeras tomado como ofensa – me dijo Aoshi antes de volver a el cuarto de Kiara.**

**(pov. Kaoru)**

**Misao me dijo que intentará llegar rápido a donde Kenshin, pero he buscado en todos los sitios y no lo encuentro. Acaso ese que viene por ahy no es el capitán Zouzou Sagara. Sí, es él. Que bueno el me ayudara a buscar a el general Kenshin.**

**Kaoru-dono. Qué sorpresa enontrarla por aquí, Aunque si me pregunta, a mí no me parece correcto que ande por el pueblo sola, si me dice a dónde va yo la puedo acompañar. – me dijo el general con una leve reverencia. **

**Precisamente venia a buscarlo a usted y al generl Kenshin – le dije.**

**¿Ocurió algo? – me preguntó preocupado.**

**Me temo que sí, Capitán – le dije.**

**¿Que ocurrió? – me preguntó mientras se acercaba y me tomaba los brazos – ¿le ocurrió algo a Kiara- me preguntó muy preocpudao **

**Mejor busquemos al general Himura y cuando lo encontremos le cuento a los dos – le dije casi con miedo, nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de el capitán Sagara.**

**Nesito saber – me dijo **

**Entonces demosnos prisa – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**Mientras no muy lejos de donde se encontraba kaoru, había un lujosa casa rodeada de arboles, era de madera pero eso no la hacía ver menos lojusa. Esa era la casa del general Hiko.**

**El general hiko entro a su casa dando un puertazo.**

**Marina! Marina! Ven acá sirvienta del demonio – dijo gritando y aventando al suelo todo lo que se metian en su camino.**

**Señor disculpe es que... – pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar.**

**No me importa lo que haya pasado, quiero un whisky ahora mismo, nesesito alchool, mucho alchool para alvida – dijo Hiko mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones de su sala.**

**La chica se fue a la cocina dejando a su amo totalmente furioso y frustrado.**

**-**

**Luego de que Kaoru y Zouzou buscarón durante largo rato a Kenshin , lo encontrarón frente a la iglesia, sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la iglesia. Cuando Kaoru lo vió se dirigió hacia él, se preguntaba que haría allí solo, pero en ese momento esa pregunta no era la más oportuna, ahora lo más importante era Kiara.**

**Kenshin! – llamó Kaoru**

**Kaoru-dono, que hace en el pueblo a esta hora – dijo Kenshin.**

**Vine a buscarlo – dijo Kaoru – Kiara esta en casa de Misao desmayada, Hiko le hizo algo y Aoshi la ayudo, pero no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió, así que Misao me envió a buscarte a tí y a Megumi – dijo kaoru sintiendo como si se sacra u peso de encima.**

**Ese maldito, como se atreve – dijo Zouzou – Lo mataré Kenshin, lo juró que le enñaré a ese copmo se trata a una mujer, y más si es Kiara. – dijo Zouzou con ira.**

**Y eso que no la quieres, llegas a quererla ... – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Yo nunca he dicho que no la quiera, solo he dicho que no es correcto – dijo con un poco de tristeza.**

**(Pov. Tokio ) **

**El señor se encontraba en su despacho trabajando, y por lo tanto estaba ajeno de todo lo que había ocurrido con la señorita Kiara y el general Hiko, y luego si mañana el general se enteraba de lo ocurrido y también que yo no le conte nada, se me va a formar el rosario de la aurora. Así que ahora mismo me dirigo a el despacho del patrón a contarle todo lo acontecido, y muy , pero muy dentro de mí también quiero verlo, quiero saber que esta ahí, quiero saber que sigue siendo el mismo hombre atractivo y fuerte que conocí hace tantos años atrás, quiero mirarlo aunque solo sea eso, porque yo prometí no mirarlo y así lo haré. Llegué frente a la gran puerta de madera y toque tres veces hasta que escuche que el patrón me dio permiso para que entrará.**

**Señor? – le dije mientras prendia la luz, la tenía apagado eso me sorprendió mucha ya que el señor no acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de cosas.**

**Mi querida, Tokio , la mujer que me ha rechazado vez, tras vez, tras vez, que puedes hacer tu en mi humilde despacho, que puees queres tu aquí, bueno amenos que quieras venir a despreciarme otra vez – me dijo el patrón mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y por poco cae revantado al piso, y entonces me dí cuenta tenía una botella de licor en las manos.**

**Señor, está borracho! – le dije con un tanto de molestia en mi voz **

**No, no esoty borracho solo bebí un poco, pero no importa dime que viniste hacer en mi humilde morada – me dijo el patrón acercandose peligrosamente a mí.**

**Yo... venia ...a contarle lo que le ocurrió a la señorita Himura – le dije esperando que su curiosidad fuera más fuerte que su deseo, y gracias al cielo así fue le intereso más saber que había ocurrido que las ganas que tenía de sabra Dios que cosas hacerme, lo sé por su cara.**

**Que pasó con Kiara? – me preguntó sorprendido.**

**El señor Hiko discutio con la niña Kiara y le pegó y le grito insultos y barbaries, según lo que contó el joven Aoshi la niña le dijo que no se iba a casar con él – le dije rápido para poder retirarme.**

**Y que tiene que ver Aoshi con lo que le ocurrió a Kiara? – me preguntó el ceñor con la frente arrugada en un gesto de enojo, no era para mí un secreto que el señor quería a las niñas Kaoru y Kiara como dos hijas más y que le molestaba de sobre manera cuando alguien les hacía daño por eso no me imperiono la reacción del señor.**

**Bueno pues Aoshi fue quien la salvo del general Hiko, si no sabra Dios que tragedia habría ocurridó – le dije mientras miraba a el cielo en un gesto algo drámatico.**

**Y donde está ella ahora mismo? – me preguntó el señor.**

**La niña Kiara esta en el cuarto de la niña Misao. – le dije.**

**Y su hermano? – me preguntó el señor.**

**Ya lo mandarón a buscar pera aún no llega, también biene de camino el Capitán Zouzou, la señorita Megumi y a el Teniente Sanosuke – le dije.**

**Eso es, como es posible que Hiko le haya hecho algo a Kiara si se supone que Sanosuke no se hubíera ido de su lado – me dijo el señor y ahora si partecía muy enojado, siendo sincera a mí no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Sanosuke.**

**(Pov. Sanosuke)**

**Estamos llegando a la casa Makimachi y siobra decor que estoy más blanco que un papel, seguramente el señor Makimachie me va a arrancar la cabeza y se la tirará a los perrros para que juegen con ella. Yo sabía que no la debía dejar sola, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, pero ese maldito y traicionero de estar con Megumi me decía lo contrario. Y lo peor no era el señor Makimachie si no que la hermana de su mejor amigo , el hombre que lo había ayudado a ser quién era hoy en día, ella estaba sufriendo y yo no hice nada para ayudarla.**

**El sentir una mano en mi hombro hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, y cuando me volví a ver era la mano de mi amigo, el pelirrojo me miraba con cara de comprención.**

**No es tu culpa – me dijo y yo solo asentí, eso era lo que yo admiraba de mi amigo, esa capacidad de entender a todos y hacerlos sentir bien, Sin darme cuenta ya estabamos frente a la casa Makimachi.**

**No te preocuopes todo saldrá bien – me dijo Magumi sujetando fuertemente mi mano.**

**En la casa del señor Hikoél ya le había pedido como 20 whiskys a su sirvienta, y por último le dijo que le trajera una botella, la chica que era sirvienta de Hiko, desde siempre lo había amado y sabía que esa comportamiento por parte de su patrón era por ella, por esa jovencita hermana del General Himura.**

**Señoor- se aventuro a preguntar la chica.**

**¿ Qué quieres- le contesto cortante su patrón.**

**Está así por ella, verdad? – dijo la jopven que un poco de molestia en la voz.**

**Sí, es por ella, por ese demonio con cara de ángel , yo no quería hacerle daño te lo juro, pero ella no me quiere, ella me desprecia, ella prefiere a ese capitan de segunda antes que a mí que le puedo bajar las estrellas si ella las desea, y eso me enfurece, yo la quiero para mí – dijo Hiko mientras le daba otro sorbo a la botella de whisky.**

**Señor no puede seguir así, tiene que dejar de beber ya – dijo la chica.**

**No, quiero seguir bebiendo hasta que se me olvide mi nombre – dijo Hiko mientras seguia tomando de la botella.**

**-**

**Los chicos entrarón a la casa Makimachi y se dirigieron al segundo piso en busca de Aohi o alguien, cuando llegarón frente a la puerta de Misao, la encontraron a ella sentada en el piso , son su rostro entra sus rodillas.**

**Misao , le ocurrió algo a Kiara- Preguntó Kenshin desesperado mientras se arodillaba al lado de Misao.**

**No, no ella esta bien – dijo Misao simulando- si quiern pueden entrar – dijo con hilo de voz.**

**Todos entrarón a la habitación y luego de un rato Misao los sigio.**

**30 mi nutos despues...**

**Sanosuke y Aoshi abndonarón la habitación y se fuerón afuera a esperar a que Zouzou y Kenshin decidieran que iba a hacer con el maldito de Hiko, pero Aoshi tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza y mientras esperaban Sanosuke tendría que ayudarlo a resolverlas.**

**Sano? – llamó Aoshi.**

**Dime – dijo el chico para acto seguido sentarse en el suelo frente a la puerta del cuarto donde estaban los demás.**

**¿Deverdad Kiara y Kenshin son hermanos? – preguntó Aoshi.**

**Sí, porque lo preguntas – dijo Sanosuke mientras se ponia las manos en la cara,**

**Por que no se parecen y he notado muchas cosas diferente entre ellos, diferencias muy obvias, como el color de piel, de ojos y hasta de cabello- dijo Aoshi.**

**Bueno, veras dicen por ahí, las malas lenguas que Kiara no era hija de la madre de Kenshin, por ahy dicen que el papá de Kenshin estaba sirviendo en India, y que se enredó con una India y que quedó embarazada, cuando la mujer murió en un ataque a su tribú le hizo prometer a el papá de Kenshin que él la cuidaría, cuando el papá de Kenshin regresó la madre de Kenshin lo acepto, aunque nadie se explica como, pero claro eso es solo lo que dice la gente, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta la verdad, y realmente no creo que nadie la sepa solo los padres de Kenshin y ellos ya murierón, así que eso siempre será un gran secreto. – terminó el relato.**

**Oye, y desde cuando Misao y Kiara son amigas- preguntó Aoshi.**

**MMMM! Desde siempre, los papas de Kenshin y Kiara eran muy amigos de los de Misao, y cuando los papás de Kenshin murieron, El general Saito y su esposa estuvierón muy al pendiente de Kiara y mas cuando está enfermo – dijo Sanosuke pensativo como si se estuviera acordando de algo.**

**Kiara enfermo ¿De qué? – preguntó Aoshi sorprendido.**

**Ehhh...bueno es una larga historia – le dijo dandose cuenta que no debía hablar de más.**

**- No importa tenemos tiempo. – dijo Aoshi.**

**Bueno, Kiara enfermo de anemia cuando tenía 7 u 8 años, porque no quería comer, ella estuvo muy mal varias veces tuvierón que llevarla a la capital, porque aquo sabian como tratarla, pero luego de muchso tratamientos pues ya esta mejor, aunque si te has dado cuenta ella es más debil que las muchachas de su edad.- dijo Sanosuke.**

**Sí, es cierto ya me había dado cuenta – dijo Aoshi y acto seguido su platica se vió interrumpida cuando Zouzou y Kenshin salierón de la habitación se acercarón.**

**Sanosuke, iremos a buscar a Hiko – dijo Kenshin.**

**Iré con ustedes – dijo Aoshi.**

**Gracias, pero ya hiciste mucho por Kiara y me quedaría mas seguro se te quedas con las chicas – dijo Kenshin.**

**Y perderme al "gran" battosai en acción, ja no lo creo – dijo Aoshi **

**Te aseguro que me verás en acción en otra ocasión, pero te pido de favpr que cuides a mi hermana y a Misao- dono mientras nosotros hablamos con Hiko – dijo Kenshin.**

**Está bien me quedaré de nana de las chcas – dojo con gesto de fastidio Aoshi. **

**Gracias, de corazón – dijo Zouzou. **

**No podía hacer nada menos, esto es cosa de honor – dijo Aoshi.**

**30 minutos despues... **

**Los chicos llegarón a la casa de Hiko, y los ojos ojos violetas de Kenshin ya estaban dando un cambio drástico a un color amarillo gatuno y eso no paso desapercibido para Sanosule y para Zouzou, pero los dos en silencio optarón por no opinar. Una vez frente a la puerta ninguno de ellos tovo por un rato, pero Zouzou se deseperó y toco la puerta violentamente. Luego de un rato la misma muchacha de antes abrió la puerta.**

**Buenas noches soldados, siento que hayan llegado hasta aquí pero el señor Hiko no quiere ver a nadie – dijo la muchacha .**

**Pues que mal, dile que estoy aquí que baje, que no sea cobarde, que los hombre se enfrentan con otros hombre, no con chicas indefensas – dijo Zouzou moleto, los otros dos lo mirarón sorprendidos era muy pero muy dificil que Zouzou perdierá la pasiencia y ahora simplemente no tenía.**

**Señores no... – pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar cuando ya los tres hombre estaban dentro de la casa buscando a Hiko.**

**-**

**Misao luego de aegurarse que Kiara se había quedado dormida descidio ir a dar una vuelta y luego a lo mejor se daría un baño en el lago. Ya estaba atardeciendo así que el sielo tomaba unos colores entre purpura y anaranjado, que hacian que el agua del lago se viera de ese mismo color, dando así una vista hermosa de lo que es el lago. Misao con toda la delicadeza que puede existir en una dama comenzó a quitarse su traje, pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvierón en un abrazo a su espalda.**

**Sabes, lo que es un baño de luna? – preguntó una vos sensual en el oido de Misao y al Misao volverse se encontro con...**

**¿ENISHI? – preguntó la chica visiblemente sorprendida.**

**Continuara...**

**Siento mucho la demora deverdad, pero es que estaba recuperandome de el shock emocional que me produjo, que ff borrará dos de mis historias. Bueno como ya me demoré mucho les prometo que para el proximo capítulo que ya esta casi listo les contesto TODOS los reviws. Por favor les pido que me deseen muchooooo exito, porque este fin de semana voy a tomar el examen para poder entrar a la universidad ( college) así que voy anesesitar mucho ce dud oraciones. Pronto tendrán noticias mias se los aseguro. Quiero mandarle saludo a mi amiga Alcione, gaby, pau, itzi, crustal dono, galateadream, Ania, kaede, guilana, a mi compatriota boricua 2005,Cristy – girl, Saiko , Kayla.**

**Antes de irme quiero decir algo , he recibido muchos comentarios de que la persona de Hiko es muy malvada, peroooo para todos los que creen que estoy loca y que él no es así, pues yo también pienso que el es más cariñoso, pero quiero que sepan que en mi fic el no es malo solo esta un POCO obsecionado, pero eso lo verán mas adelante. **

**Bueno mis amores, espero que hayn disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo. Espero sus reviws y no se preocupen que muy pronto tendrán noticias mias.**

**Attt**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapó**


	8. Te amo

Baño de luna 7

Por: Kiara Fujimuya

Hola amigos, sip, otra vez yo reportandome con ustedes , espero que no me haya tardado, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. Los quiero muchoooooooooooo.

En el capítulo anterior...

Misao luego de aegurarse que Kiara se había quedado dormida descidio ir a dar una vuelta y luego a lo mejor se daría un baño en el lago. Ya estaba atardeciendo así que el sielo tomaba unos colores entre purpura y anaranjado, que hacian que el agua del lago se viera de ese mismo color, dando así una vista hermosa de lo que es el lago. Misao con toda la delicadeza que puede existir en una dama comenzó a quitarse su traje, pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvierón en un abrazo a su espalda.

Sabes, lo que es un baño de luna? – preguntó una vos sensual en el oido de Misao y al Misao volverse se encontro con...

¿ENISHI? – preguntó la chica visiblemente sorprendida de lo anterior...

Sí, mi amor, me imagino que me has extrañado todo el tiempo que he estado fuera del pueblo – le dijo Enishi todavia sin soltar a Misao.

Pues lamento defraudarte , pero no creeme que no te extrañe en lo más minimo, es más estaba rezando para que el buen Dios hiciera que se te olvidara el camino hasta aquí. – dijo molesta Misao.

Pues ya ves, no, no se me olvido el camino hasta el pueblo, ni tampoco me he olcidado de tí, ni de tu olor – dijo mientras aspiraba con fuerza el olor del cabello de Misao.

Sueltame imbecil – le grito Misao haciendo vamos esfuerzos de liberarse.

Acto seguido Enishi suelta a Misao, se aleja un poco de ella.

Lo siento Misao, me deje llevar, pero no te molestes conmigo te lo suplico, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, yo no quiero volver a tratar de lastimarte, solo te pido una ultima oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado durante este ultimo tiempo – dijo Enishi mientras sonreia.

Misao lo miro con desconfianza , pero luego sonrió.

Esta bien, Enshi – dijo Misao

Claro, Missy, será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando kaoru, Kiara, tu y yo eramos grandes amigos.

Misao solo sonrió recordando todas las travesuras que de niños hicierón en la hacienda de su papá, o en la de Kiara, o en tantos sitios, realmente de pequeños era una bomba tenerlo a todos juntos..

¿Recuerdas a Mikio? – preguntó Misao a Enishi que sonreia.

Claro, ¿como olvidarla? Mikio Harikawa Kamiya, Prima-hermana de Kaoru, largos cabellos azules, ojos color miel con un estilo gatuno, y un cuerpo de diosa griega, síp me acuerdo perfectamente – dijo Enishi con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le hacía señas a Misao para que lo imitara.

Yo no la recuerdo así, ella se fue muy joven como para decir eso – dijo Misao recordando la última vez que vio Mikio, era un niña de como 11 años con un lindo traje rosa y dos trensitas, lo normal en una niña de esa edad.

Claro, me imaginmo que tu la debes recordar como cuando tenía 10 años, pero hace algunos meses me encontré con ella en la casa de los Himura en Francia, y esta bellisima. – dijo Enishi.

Mmmmm, no sabia que habías visitado la casa del General Himura en Francia – dijo Misao.

Sí, lo hice cuando mi Tio Hiko fue a pedir la mano de Kiara – dijo Enishi.

Misao entonces recordo todo , el golpe de Kiara y lo malo que era Hiko con Aoshi y con Zouzou.

Tu tio es un maldito abusador – dijo con furia Misao mientras se levantaba para salir, pero es sostenida por unos fuertes brazos.

Todo sería más facil, si Kiara acotara casarse por las buens con mi tio, pero no, prefiere al capitan de cuarta ese, que a mi tio que es el GRAN general Hiko.- dijo Enishi mientras sostenia fuertemente a Misao.

No puedo creerlo, Enishi , Kiara es tu amiga, la conoces desde que tienes 5 años, ella creció con nosotros, como puedes desear que haga algo encontra de su voluntad- dijo Misao molesta.

Kiara, debería ser más inteligente, al igual que tu –dijo Ensishi mientras acorralaba a Misao contra un árbol cercano.

¿ De qué estas hablando, Enishi?- preguntó alarmada Misao, Enishi no le contestó solo la beso, Misao se resistia a ser besada, pero Enishi no tenía ni la menor intención de desistir en su intento de probar de esos labios.

SUELTAME!- grito Misao asustada. Aunque no sabia porque por su mente no dejaban de pasar imagenes de las últimas veces que se había encontrado con Aoshi en ese mismo sitio, y senrtia un gran vacio dentro del pecho el recibir un beso de parte de Enishi era como si traicionara a Aoshi aunque no era nada de el, pero aún así sentia que estaba mal por eso se reusaba, quería que Enishi se alejara que la dejará en paz, solo quería pensar y poner en orden todas sus ideas, y aunque le diera tanto miedo hasta pensarlo pero tenía que poner en claro sus pensamientos.

¿No oiste que la dejaras, o estas sordo? – preguntó una vos fría de atrás de Enishi.

¿Por qué siempre llegas en la mejor parte? ¿ Qué ahora es tu "hobby" rescatar damas en peligro? O es que quieres que todoas piensen que eres un heroé – dijo Enishi con rencor hacía Aoshi.

Bueno es que parece que todos los hombres de tu familia son unos abusuvos que no saben tratar a una mujer, pero no te preocupes que yo se los recordare – dijo Aoshi con igual frialdad que anteriormente.

A ver cuentame capitancito de cuarta detrás de quién vas de Misao o de Kiara? O talvez de las dos, Sabes Misao te contaré algo para que no cometas un error, Esta homre- dijo Enishi señalando a Ahoshi – este hombre es una leyenda, en Europa todo el mundo lo conoce, porque ha tenido mas amantes en los últimos años que agua en el mundo, puedes creerlo? Todos las noches cambiaba de amante y luego antes de despertar desaparecia y si las volvia a encontrar actuaba como si nunca las hubíera visto, no te enamores Misao él te hará daño. – dijo Enishi.

Callate, y lo mejor es que ta vallas si no quieres terminar en el fondo del lago con una piedra encima – amenazó Aoshi.

Cuando Enishio ya estaba lejos Aoshi cambio la mirada y vió a Misao, estaba ¿asustada, Sí, estaba asustada, pero había algo más era como desilucion, miedo, angustia, es más no sabiría ni como definirlo.

¿Misao? – llamó Aoshi

Dejame- dijo pero cuando se iba a levantar Aoshi la detuvo, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta un árbol y la deposito con delicadesa en el piso.- SUELTAME! – dijo Misao tratando safarce del suave agarre de Aoshi.

Tenemos que hablar señorita – dijo Aoshi con formalidad fingida - ¿Qué te pasa Misao, primero te da un ataque de celos y ahora me dices que te de cuando te acabo de ayudar? – le dijo Aoshi a Misao.

¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto Misao

¿Qué? – preguntó Misao

¿Dejas a tus amantes a la mañana siguiente? – preguntó Misao.

Aoshi meditó la pregunta no sabia como contestarle, por una parte era cierto antes del amanecer abandonaba cada cama ajena la cual visitaba y si se encontraba alguna de sus tantisimas amantes a plena luz del día en algun sitio publico solo cambiaba su mirada y actuaba como si nunca lo hubíera visto, pero también era cierto que ella era diferente, que ella era como el tesoro que el siempre había estado buscando.

Bueno... – comenzó a decir Aoshi pero la voz entrecortada de Misao lo interrumpió.

¿Eso es lo que estas buscando , llevarme a la cama y luego desaparecer, por eso no hay palabras bonitas como con Kiara? Eso es todo solo quieres que caliente tu cama una noche – dijo Misao dolida.

No, no es eso lo que estoy buscando – le contestó Aoshi seguro.

Mentiroso! No sé quien es peor si TU, Hiko o Enishi, todos son de la misma calaña – Gritó Misao casi al bordo de una taque le lagrima, e iba a salir de allí corriendo con el corazón en pedazos , pero uno fuertes brazos la detuvierón y la tumbarón otra vez al piso con delicadeza, pronto sintió todo el peso de Aoshi sobre ella.

Ao...- no puedo terminar de decir su nombre porque los labios de él la silenciaron, lo único que Misao podia sentir, aunque le doliera reconocerlo eran los labios de Aoshi, ese beso suave, pero dominante la hacían sentir en el cielo, pero como todo tiene que terminar y el aire no es la exepción tuvierón que separarse.

Te amo – susurró Aoshi entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aire perdido minutos antes.

En esos momentos Misao reaccionó y se dió cuenta lo que estaba pasando, le había correspondido a Aoshi, entonces con todas las fuerzas que consiguió sacar de su ser empujó y salió corriendo.

Cuando Aoshi se encontro solo en el lago sonrió y tocandose los labios dijo:

Me correspondiste, Misao, me correspondiste, poronto , pronto caerás, serás mia Misao te lo prometo – dijo con una Sonrisa Aoshi.

Mientras en la casa de Hiko...

Sal de donde este, maldito – dijo Sasnosuke con expresión de furia.

Sempai Hiko sal solo querremos hablar – dijo Kenshin tratando de mantenerse en cordura y tratando de mantener a los otros dos en cordura.

Entonces Hiko salió de su habitación y se paro en frente de las escaleras en el segundo piso de la casa. ( N/A: recuerden que los chicos estaban en la planta baja de la casa)

Sempai, creí que usted deveras quería a Kiara, sin embargo la maltrató, por lo tanto yo te niego su petición de casarte con mi hermana.- dijo Kenshin serio.

Siempre fuiste muy iluso mi querido Kenshin , ni porque yo fui tu maestro has dejado de ser inocente, a mi no me importa lo que tu pienses Kiara va a ser mia, te guste o no – dijo Hiko dandole un sorbo más a su botella de Saké.

Callate! – dijo Zouzou – Ella no te quiere. – dijo Zouzou.

¿Y deveras crees que me importa? – dijo Hiko bebiendo de nuevo saké.

Mira, Hiko, nosotros solo vinimos advertirte que seas cidadoso en tus pasos y mucho ojo con volverle a hacer daño a Kiara , porque entonces sere yo él que que te de la golpiza de tu vida vejete – dijo Sano.

¿Qué, ahora la escoria de el ejercito se rebelarón en contra de sus superiores- dijo con burla Hiko.

No importa lo que digas, quedas adevertido, " en guerra avisada no muere gente", Hiko- dijo Sanosuke antes de darse vuelta y salir.

Los otros dos lo imitarón y salierón de la casa también.

(Pov.Misao)

Salí corriendo de allí y es que este esta mal, él es un casanova , una vez consiga meterma en su cama me abandonará como es su costumbre, me destrozará el corazón, no puedo, no debo enamorarme de él, pero cuando me besa es como sunir a el cielo.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi habitación, pero recorde que Kiara, estaba allí y no quería molestarla con mis problemas así que decidí irme al cuarto de visitas y sin pensarlo me lanze a la cama y entre lagrimas me quede dormida.

(Pov. Aoshi) '

Me correspondió, me beso, sentí su cuerpo bajo el mio, claro por milesimas de segundos pero allí estuvo bajo la luna y bajo mí ( N/A: Este aoshi me salió muy pervertido) La amo eso se los puedo jurar, ammo sus groserias, amo su forma de intentar ocultar sua mor por mí, amo su arrogancia, sus caprichos, amo sus ojos, en fin la amo y será toalmente mia, hasta que la muerte nos separe, jajaja, parece mentira yo el GRAN Aoshi Shinomori el cazador por naturaleza, "el rayo" el que nunca cae dos veces en el mismo sitio, ahora quiere casarse con una mujer que ni siquiera le hace caso, pero todo va a cambiar porque esa mujer será mia, porque la amo.

Voy a buscarla a explicarle que la amo, que ella es todo para mí , que la amo, que realmente no quiero desaparecer de su vida una vez la tenga en mi cama, que al contrario quiero verla todas las mañanas cuando me levante,que ella sea la madre de mis hijos y todas esas curcerias que suelen decir.

(Pov. Zouzou)

NO LO SOPORTO! Es un estupido, un imbecil, creído, como se atrevio a tocar a Kiara, es que no sé como el gobierno no lo ha mandado a matar todavia, es que hombres como el no deberían existir- dije, mientras caminaba en dirección al pueblo siendo seguido por Kenshin y por Sanosuke.

Zouzou, tenemos que hablar – me dijo Kenshin mientras paraba en seco. Yo me sorprendí mucho, eran pocas las veces que escuchaba ese tono tan serio por parte de mi amigo, entonces detuve mi caminata y me gire hacía ellos.

Dime – fue solo lo único que le pude decir, pues algo me decia que ese "tenemos que hablar" tenía mucho que ver con Kiara..

No te entiendo amigo, aveces pienso que estas enamoradísimo de mi hermana y aveces pienso que la proteges como si fueras yo, solo te digo algo no la hagas sufrir, porque estas protegiendola de Hiko, pero entonces ¿ Quién la protege de tí, como Sano dice en guerra avisada no muere gente- le dijo con un tono un poco frío Kenshin.

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Me estas comparando con el malnacido de Hiko? Por Kami, Tu me estas juzgando de que le hago daño a Kiara- dono cuando TU mi querido amigo haces exactamente lo mismo con Kaoru-dono – dije con una sonrisa – Sé lo que me contestaras amigo, piensas que Kaoru- dono no se merece alguien como tu porque has matado mucha gente y ella es tan dulce y pura que no te parece justo, pero mirame amigo yo soy casi tu reflejo, he matado casi la misma cantidad de hombres que tu y le llevo a tu hermana casi 11 años, realmente ¿ es eso lo que quieres para tu hermana? Un tipo con las manos manchadas de sangre , un viejo que le lleva cuchusientos años a tu hermana – Pregunte a un sorprendido pero contento Kenshin.

Con que es eso lo que te preocupa, yo pienso que eres la persona más honesta que conozco y yo sería felíz dejando a mi hermana en tus brazos por que confio en tí, pero si lo que te preocupa es que yo tengo la misma situación y tampoco he hecho nada por solucionarlo, bueno entonces hagamos un trato los dos confesaremos nuestros sentimientos y luego pase lo que pase será nuestra desisicón si seguimos con ellas o no – dijo Kenshin.

Me estas diciendo que si yo le confieso a Kiara que la amo, tu le dirás a Kaoru-dono que la ama, no entiendo, ¿ Qué ganas tu con todos esto, amigo? – pregunte a Kenshin.

A lo mejor solo busco valentía – me dijo Kenshin mientras sonreia y comenzaba de nuevo la caminata.

Aoshi se encontraba frente a la puerta de Misao y aunque llevaba como 15 minutos tocando la joven o se dignaba ni a grtarle que se fuera.

(Pov. Aoshi)

MISAO! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – grite tocando más duro.

LARGATE! NO TE QUIERO VER OJALA MI PADRE TE BOTARA YA! – escuche que me gritaba desde adentro.

MISAO! NO SEAS INMADURA HABLEMOS ESTO COMO ADULTOS! – le grite volviendo a golpear su puerta, pero entonces sucedió lo que yo nunca me hubíera esperado ni en mi más loco sueño, escuche una tercera voz en el pasillo.

No creen que si gritan asi las personas que iontentan dormir no lo lograran – Me dijo una muy conocida voz a mis espaldas.

General Makimachi? Es...to yo le prometo que puedo explicar que hago frente a la puerta de su hija a estas altas horas de la noche – le dije haciendo una reverencia, aunque a decir verdad no sé porque me ponia tan nervioso su precensia si al fin y al cabo miles de veces me había encontrado con él en situciones indecorosas muchisimo peor que esta, pero porsupuesto que nunca su hija había estado involucrada en nada.

Obviamente sea lo que sea que estes haciendo frente a la puerta de mi hija no te esta funcionando, Aoshi , pero a ver hijo ahy algo que tengas que decirme que obviamente yo no este enterado – me pregunto con una sonrisa sarcastica que yo no sabia como definirla.

Bueno...este...verá yo no por el momento no tengo nada que decirle, aparte de lo bien que me lo estoy pasando en su casa – le dije y sonrei, que demonios me pasa yo bno soy así, esoty titubeando como si tratará de ocultar algo, pero como le explico a el mejor amigo de mi padre, el que sabe muy bien todas las jugadas que estoy acostumbrado hacer ¿ Cómo le explico que me enamore de su hija?

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, verdad? – me dijo.

Sí, señor – le conteste – Aunque ya es un poco tarde, me retirare a mi habitación, Buenas Noches, General – le dije antes de darme la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Algo más Aoshi, ¿Qué es eso de estarme diciendo general, tu eres como mi hijo y protnto tomarás mi lugar en el ejercito, asi que para tí solo soy Saito - me dijo el general, pero que queria decir el con que pronto tomaré su lugar en el ejercito, hay algo que no me cuadra aquí.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunte.

No comas ansias pronto lo sabras - me dijo, luego de so me gire y camine hasta mi cuarto.

(Pov. Saito)

JAJAJAJAJAJA! Todo esta saliendo como quiero, en reladiad no se lo que esta pasando pero debe de ser muy importante para Aoshi como para que se rebaje a hacer un escandalo en mi casa.

Es usted un calculador de primera, pero todavia no entiendo en que lo ayuda eso – dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

Hay mi amada Tokio todavia tienes mucho que aprender sobre tacticas, yo quiero que Misao pongas sus ojos en Aoshi, pero no la quiero obligar a que se case con él – le dije.

No quieres imponerle un matrimonio, pero le impones la presencia de un hombre con el que no se lleva bien, pero claro que no le quiere imponer un martrimonio, cuenteme que es peor, porque para mi es la misma historia- me dijo con un poco de desagrado.

Solo quiero lo mejor para ella – le dije.

Y porque no dejas que ella escoja lo que es mejor para ella – me dijo.

La estoy dejando que escoja, solo le estoy dando opsciones – le dije con una sonrisa malisiosa.

Sí, y por eso mando a buscar a el joven Shinomori - preguntó Tokio.

No esa nofue por la únuca razón, tambien lo mande a llamar, porque quiero que tome mi lugar en el ejercito – le dije.

¿Eso se puede hacer? – me pregunto sorprendia la causante de mis desvelos.

Sí, es una vieja tradición que los hijos de los generales tomen su lugar en el ejercito- le conteste casi sin pensarlo, ya que estaba muy concentrado viendo lo bien que le quedaba el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Pero, Aoshi no es su hijo – me dijo pensativa.

Claro, pero mi única hija es Misao y obviamente no puede entrar al ejercito, y en ese caso pues yo escojo quien será mi sucesor, o en otro caso pues lo decidirá el gobierno , pero yo creo que la persona indicada para tomar mi puesto es Aoshi, no conozco a alquien que se merezca tanto ser un general como él,(aparte de Kenshin, Sano y Zouzou) solo que no ha tenido una buena oportunidad.- le dije

Sí, bueno es su desición, bueno ya es tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para hacer el desayuno – me dijo cuando vió que mi mirada se centraba en su cuerpo.

Hasta cuando vamos a a seguir así,Tokio? No somos niños, ni jovenes, Tokio. Hasta cuando vas a ignorarme, hasta cuando vas a seguir pasando dificultades y siriviendo a la esta familia cuado sabes que ese no es tu lugar, tu lugar es estar a mi lado como la señora de esta casa como siempre debió de haber sido, debes de ser mi esposa y estar a mi lado criando a ... – intente decir.

Callé, no diga cosas de las cuales luego se puede arrepentir – me dijo.

Te Amo! ¿Cuál es la parte en la cual me tengo que arrepentir? Yo no niego mi sentimiento, ni me hago promesas tontas las cuales sé que no voya cumplir, solo estas retrasando el proceso por que terminarás denuevo entre mis brazos como aquella noche – le dije de forma sarcastica, aunque estaba que me llavaba el diablo, al principio era entretenido que Tokio se me resistiera, pero ya se ha pasado de los limites y mi pasiencia se esta acabando. Entonces la ví salió corriendo se el lugar molesta.

No quiero obligarte Tokio! Pero no me obligues a obligarte! – dije para mis adentros.

(Pov. Aoshi)

Llegué a mi habitación pensando en lo ironico de mi vida, nunca me había enamorado de naide, nunca había nesesitado estar con alguien para ser felíz, no nesescitaba nada de nadie, solo buscaba sexo en las mujeres y luego desapararecer, como el sol al atardecer. Y ahora que por primera vez puedo decir que amo a alguien, que por cierto ha sido de la manera más rápida que cualquier persona pueda imaginar, bueno ahora que puedop decir que amo a alguien esa persona no me quiere ni ver a los ojos, pero si es así ¿Por qué me beso?- Pense mientras me quitaba la ropa y me metia en mi cama.

(Pov.Tokio)

Llegué a mi habitación con las palabras de el señor todavia resonando en mi cabeza, pero tenía que ser fuerte y pensar que en los errores del pasado se aprenden muchas cosas, no quiero volver a caer en el hechizo de su cuerpo, tengo que ser fuerte y pensar que simpre debo hacer lo mejor por el futuro de la niña Misao.

Flash back...

Tokio tenía 14 ó 15 años y lloraba desesperada en la cocina de una gran casa, cuando un figura imponente entro a la cocina y la vió allí tirada en el piso hecho un ovillo y heca un mar de lagrimas, y entonces corrió hacia ella.

Tokio, ¿Qúe tienes? – preguntó el joven Saito.

Nada, señor, solo estupideces de muchacha – dijo Tokio intentando ocultar sus amargas lagrimas.

No intentes engañarme, Tokio, no funcionará – dijo el joven Saito - ¿ Pasa algo malo?

Sí, estoy embarazada, ¿ Cómo se lo voy a decir a mis papás? – dijo ella estallando en lagrimas sobre el joven Saito.

Está bien, no te voy a deja sola – dijo Saito abrazandola.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor...

Saito, Kiara, Misao y Aoshi, Se enocntraba en el comedor tomando el desayuno todes juntos a petición de el Señor de la casa, aunque los últimos dos se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras. Mientras Kiara y Saito hablaban animadamente.

Lamento mucho haber causado tantos problemas ayer – dijo apenada Kiara.

No seas Tontita sabes que nunca molestarias, aunque te quedaras un año, siempre serías bienvenida – le dijo con una sonrisa Misao.

Jajajaja ,sí, Misao tiene razón jamás podrías ser una molestia porque te queremos como si fueras de la familia, al igual que esa otra tonta que viene corriendo – dijo Saito refiriendose a Kaoru que venia corriendo como si estuviera participando en un maratón.

Buenos Días a todos! Tengo un notición – dijo Kaoru sentandose en la mesa al lado de Kiara.

Sí, me lo imaginaba, no ta había visto corres así desde que teníamos 6 años y dejamos salir a los toros sin querrer – dijo Misao mientras sonreia ante tal recuerdo.

JA! Que grasiosa, te recuerdo mi queriada amiga que desde esa vez quede con pánico a los Toros! – dijo la joven de cabellos Negros- azulados.

Pero bueno, ¿ Cuál es la maravillosa noticia? – preguntó curiosa Kiara.

Mikio! Regresa – dijo con alegria Kaoru.

TU prima? – preguntó Kaoru

Sí, ella me envió un telegrama que dice que estara aquí a mas tardar en tres días - dijo contenta.

Qúe bueno, ella me cae muy bien y la pasamos muy bien cuando me fue a visitar a Francia- dijo También emocionada Kiara.

Bueno chicos, espero que disfruten su desayuno saben que estan en su casa, yo ya me tengo que retirar tengo un asunto pendiente con Sanosuke Sagara –dijo Saito levantandose de la mesa.

Señor Makimachi, por fa no lo vaya a regañar el no hizo nada- dijo Kiara con tristeza pensando en el regaño que le darían a su amigo.

NO si no lo voy a regañar, lo voy a matar – dijo Saito con una sonrisa – Ya pensaré lo que voy hacer con él, porque es un hecho que desobedecio una orden – dijo Saito serio.

Luego de eso todos terminarón el desayuno en paz, hasta que el Señor de la casa se despidió de los chicos y se fue. Luego de unos minutos Kiara se llevó a Kaoru con la excusa de que quería tomar aire fresco fuera de la casa en el jardín, claro que solo era una excusa para dejar solo a ese par, porque para nadie habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas fulminantes que se enviaban.

Una vez quedarón solos en la mesa Aoshi se levantó y se acercó a Misao.

Misao, Tenemos que hablar- dijo Aoshi.

Mira, Aoshi si es por lo de anoche, todo fue un error y es mejor dejarlo así – dijo Misao triste.

Misao, yo te amo

CONTINUARA 

SIIIIIII! Acabó de terminar este capítulo y son las 2 de la madrugada. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero esta vez wes por razones justificables, lamento decirles que esoty un poco delicada de salud, aunque todavia no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que tengo, esperamos que no sea algo grave, aunque les prometo que intentaré actualizar rapidito, aunque puede ser que me tarde porque a cada rato me tengo que ir al hospital, porfavor les pido que si son creyentes y oran o rezan, por favor pongan en sus oraciones mi salud. Les doi las gracias por seguir leyendo y por apoyarme, espero no haberlos defraudados con este cap. Y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Respondiendo reviws:

Angel Nemesis: Bueno un bañó de luna es cuando dos presonas se bañan en el río, en el mar, e el ladoo en cualquier parte a la luz de la luna, jijijiji a mi tambien me parece que Enishi es muy lindo lastima que sea el malo- maloso de esta historia, beuno yo creo que hacer las cosas liadas hace más interesante la historia, Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo.

Giuliana: Hola! Gracias por tu apoyo espero que sigas leyendo, y sobre Hiko y Okon la idea no me parece mala, vere lo que puedo hacer, espero que sigas leyendo y apoyandome como siempre con tus reviws...bye

Catty" HOLA! Gracias por escribir no sabes lo importante que es para mí, bueno síece que esto de borra fic en en es como una epidemia, pero bueno que se puede hacer. Sobre el fic muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que te guste, aunque me imagino que te sorprendera saber que Enishi es el malo- maloso de la historia, espero que cumplas tu promesa y dejes reviws... Gracias!

Boricua 2005: Gracias! Por tus palabras y tienes razóñ el college no es TAN dificil como yo pensaba, bueno gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que no cambies de parecer sobre mi historia...GRACIAS...BYE!

Mikio: Bueno no sé si sea de tu agrada, aunque todavia no has salido oficialmente ya estas dando indicios, pero ya para el proximo estaras formalmente dentro de baño de luna, espero que sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo...bye

Ishi – Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y mucho más por agregarme en tus favoritas, espero que sigas leyendo.Gracias!

Saiko: Hola gracias que aún cuando la compu no te dejaba poner el reviw lo puusiste! KYA! GRACIAS! Sobre el fic bueno ya viste como se puso Saito, quiere matar a Sano, pero vamos a ver que oasa en próximo cápitulo, sobre Enishi bueno resulta que es el malo-maloso de la historia espero que no te desepciones por eso.Bueno gracias por tu apoyo siempre...bye

Kaede: Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo más, aunque la reconziliación de Aoshi y Misao la veo un poco díficil, pero tu me dirás si te gusto o no?...Gracias un millón por tomar el tiempo para leer las loqueras que se me ocurren y sobre Enishi espero que no te desilucione saber que enishi es el malo...bueno Sayonara.

E. Naomi Yano : Sorry lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya aquí esta el nuevo cápitulo, esper que haya sido de tu agrado. Sobre los chicos a mí tamién aveces me cae mal Aoshi y aveces Misao, pero pienso que estas dos personalidades tan distintas los hacen extrañamente magneticos...bueno Gracias por todo y gracias por lo del examen.

Luzzzzz: GRACIAS! espero que sigas leyendo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cápitulo,aunque en mi opinión quedo melos, ya me salierón dos te amos, bueno esper que me pongas en sus oraciones y yo prometo tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Bueno me despido esperando que la proxima vez sea muy pronto.Sayonara!

Besos,

Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo


	9. Mikio Kamiya Harikawa

**Baño de luna**

**Cápitulo 8**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **

**Hola! Sip denuevo yo reportandome con ustedes, esta vez empeze a escribir rápido porque tengo inspiración solo espero que la musa no me abandone, y también el doctor me recomendo que escrbiera para que me distraiga, porque me quiere alejada de las " fuerzas inecesarias" que hago según el. Bueno espero que disfruten este cápitulo tanto como sé que lo voy a disfrutar yo mientras lo escribo. Le quiero dar las gracias a mi amigo Luis Edgardo por siempre apoyarme en todo y ayudarme a tener inspiración ya que el aveces sin darse cuenta es la musa que me permite escribir las loqueras que se me ocurren. Bueno ahora sin más rodeos a leer!**

**A por último lamento mucho los horrores ortográficos del pasado cap. Pero entiendanme eran las 2 de madrugada.**

**En el capitulo anterior ...**

**Luego de eso todos terminarón el desayuno en paz, hasta que el Señor de la casa se despidió de los chicos y se fue. Luego de unos minutos Kiara se llevó a Kaoru con la excusa de que quería tomar aire fresco fuera de la casa en el jardín, claro que solo era una excusa para dejar solo a ese par, porque para nadie habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas fulminantes que se enviaban.**

**Una vez quedarón solos en la mesa Aoshi se levantó y se acercó a Misao.**

**Misao, Tenemos que hablar- dijo Aoshi.**

**Mira, Aoshi si es por lo de anoche, todo fue un error y es mejor dejarlo así – dijo Misao triste.**

**Misao, yo te amo. – dijo Aoshi con toda la sinceridad y tranquilidad del mundo como si estuviera pronosticando el tiempo, o estuviera en la mesa hablando de un tema trivial.**

**- JA! Esa es nueva, esa sí que nunca la había escuchado – dijo Misao con rencor.**

**- ¿ Qué,No me crees , te estoy hablando en serio, Misao – dijo Aoshi molesto.**

**Sí, claro Misao, ¿Cómo eres capaz de no creerle a Aoshi? Sí, el es capaz de acostarse con una chica distinta cada día, pero jamas sería capaz de decir que te ama solo por el mero hecho de llevarte a su cama, Por Dios Aoshi no me hagas reir – dijo con sarcasmo Misao.**

**- Misao, yo quiero hacer las cosas contigo por las buenas, pero no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas- dijo Aoshi ya molesto.**

**- Y que harás. Me violarás? – dijo con sarcasmo la joven de cabellos negros, retando al mayor que en estos momentos tenía la mirada más penetrante y de un azul hielo que ella jamás había visto en él.**

**Aoshi sonrió como Misao nunca lo había visto, era una sonrisa sarcastica como si planeara algo en contra de Misao, entonces se acercó a ella y con la voz mas sensual que encontro le dijo.**

**No querida no hay que llegar a utilizar la fuerza, hay maneras más efectivas de logar lo que uno quiere – susurro en su oido.**

**¿ Qué quieres decir con eso, Aoshi? – preguntó Misao **

**Nada – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**(Pov. Kenshin) **

**Me levante un poco tarde eran las 9:00 de la mañana , pero es que anoche había tenido tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, en Hiko, en las palabras que le diría a Kaoru-dono, extrañé tanto a mi hermana, había pasado dos noches fueras de casa y para mí era como si hubíeran sido dos años. Es que ella siempre ha llenado mi vida y siempre fue mi razón para seguir adelante cuando nuestros padre murieron. Yo estaba solo en un gran comedor de madera rustica, con como 10 sillas más a mi alrededor, era una gran habitación, muy alumbrada, sí esas fuerón exactamente las palabras de Kiara cuando escogió esa habitación para que fuera el comedor. Cuando nuestro padres murierón vendimos la hacienda, porque era muy grande para solo dos personas y compramos esta que aunque es más pequeña sigue asiendo inmensa solo para nosotros y los sirvientes.**

**Joven, ¿Desea alguna otra cosa? Es que nos sorprende esta mañana casi no ha tocado su desayuno – me dijo una señora mayor.**

**No, Kaede, gracias, pero es que esta mañana no tengo ni pizca de hambre, solo quiero que Kiara regrese ya – le dije.**

**Sí, la niña Kiara siempre hace falta, pero joven lo conzco lo suficiente como para saber que hay algo más que lo tiene preocupado, a lo mejor hablarlo lo hace sentir mejor – me dijo la anciana y yo solo sonreí ella siempre sabia como sacarme la verdad a la buena o a la mala.**

**- Ja,ja! Solo pensaba en Kaoru-dono – le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.**

**Ya se dió cuenta que la ama y que lo más sensato es decirlo de una buena vez para que esa pobre niña deje de sufrir de una buena vez – dijo Kaede**

**Hey! Estas insinuando que yo hago sufrir a Kaoru-dono? – pregunte fingiendo estar molesto.**

**No, señorito no lo estoy insinuando lo estoy afirmando que es distinto- dijo la señora- Pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser sincero consigo mismo y con ella, recuerde joven que el amor es como un tren que habeces solo pasa una vez por la vida, y si uno se pone a pensar en el ¿ Qué diran? Nunca va a ser felíz.- me dijo la señora con una sonrisa.**

**Gracias, nana, siempre tienes algo bueno que decir- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirojo.**

**Entonces los dos escucharon la risa contagiosa de alguien y a lo lejos una melodiosa voz que hablaba con el chofer.**

**Hola, Ran, ¿ Sabe usted de casualidad donde esta mi hermano? – pregunto la voz.**

**Sí, señorita el joven esta en el comedor – le dijo el chofer.**

**Gracias Ran que pase buenos días – le dijo Kiara **

**Gracias niña Kiara usted también – le contestó el chofer.**

**Entonces vimos como Kiara entro corriendo a el comedor.**

**¡TADAIMA Kenshin y nana! Ya estoy aquí – dijo la joven de cabellos violetas.**

**Sí, ya pensaba que te mudabas, me dejaste solo dos noches , Kiara Himura, pero no te preocupe, ja! Yo me las cobraré después ¡ - dije fingiendo estar molesto.**

**Mi hermana me dió una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo hacía donede de mí, una vez alli se sentó sobre mis piernas de lado y se abrazo a mí.**

**Sabes que te quiero mucho hermano – me dijo Kiara mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi mejilla, pero fingí estar molesto.**

**Sí ,Y por eso pasas tiempo con todos menos conmigo? – dije haciendome el ofendido.**

**Ken, no seas tonto sabes que eso no es cierto- me dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa. **

**Me estas llamando tonto a mí, a el Gran GENERAL KENSHIN HIMURA – bromie sarcasticamente.**

**Sip, te estoy llamando TONTO, seas quien seas , general o no, eren un TONTO – repitio Kiara con picardia **

**AHHH! Sí, ¿Sabes como yo castigo a las chicas lindas y atrevidas como tú en el ejercito? Con cosquillas- dije con una sonrisa para luego comenzar con una taque de cosquillas para Kiara.**

**Jajaja! Ya, jajajaja! Kenshin, jajaja, dejame, jajaja por favor – me dijo con dificultad Kiara.**

**( Narra la autora) **

**Luego de que Kenshin se canso de "tortura"a su hermana se produjo un silencio entre los chicos, pero luego de unos minutos Kiara rompió el silencio.**

**Oye! Ken-Kun tu alguna vez te has enamorado? – preguntó la chica con un tono inocentemente fingido.**

**Por qué la pregunta Kia-chan, ¿ Acaso tu lo estas? – preguntó Kenshin, aunque solo preguntaba a ver si lograba sacarle algo a su hermana pues hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que su pequeña hermana amaba con vehemencia a el capitán Zouzou, pero claro que eso lo sabia porque concía demasiado a su hermana y había visto todas sus acciones y actitudes para con él, pero le hubíera encantado que su hermana le tuviera más confianza y se lo dijera.**

**- mmmmm...no lo sé, pero cuentame porqué yo nunca te he conocido ninguna novia y tu eres uno mde los mejores partidos que conozco eres el general más joven del ejercito y te puedo asegurar que también el mas valiente, honrado y bueno, además chicas no te faltan, entonces ¿por que nunca he visto ninguna novia tuya?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y con gesto cómico con un pco de su inocencia fingida, ya que sabia muy bien que el hecho de que nunca le hubíera conocido una novia a Kenshin tenía nombre y apellido: Kaoru Kamiya.- Yo se que yo soy un poco odiosa y hasta un poco celosa, pero aún así tengo derecho de conocer a tus novias soy tu hermana – dijo la chica de cabellos violetas intentando no reirse y la nana desde algún lado del comedor los miraba con una sonrisa pensando en que esos dos por mucho que crecieran seguian siendo dos niños que se necitaban el uno al otro para poder seguir, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.**

**- Bueno Kiara, Sí, si una vez me enamoré – dijo el chico de cabellos rojo mientras sonreia con melancolia.**

**Sí, hermano, cuentame ¿de quién? – dijo la chica de cabellos violeta curiosa**

**Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, no creo que la recuerdes, se llamaba Tomoe – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa melancolica.**

**¿Tomoe? ¿ La sobrina de Hiko, hermana de Enishi que se suicidó hace algunos años? -preguntó Kiara sorprendida.**

**Sí, ella misma – dijo Kenshin mientras abrazaba a su hermana – ella se suicidó poco antes de la boda, creo que no lo sabias pero ella y yo nos ibamos a casar todo estab casi listo para la boda, entonces una noche pasó algo totalmente inesperado..., pero eso es una historia muy larga y triste que no tengo ganas de contar ahora – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa melancolica.**

**Sí, claro una de esas conversaciones que siempre pospones – dijo Kiara.**

**¿ Que quieres decir con eso de que conversaciones que pospongo Kia-chan? – dijo con un poco de recelo Kenshin.**

**Sí, algo me dice que esa conversación es como la de porque tu y yo no nos parecemos – dijo la chica de cabellos violeta.**

**Ya te dije Kia-chan, que eso no es nada solo simplemente tu has sido especial desde un principio – dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.**

**No te creo – dijo Kiara, pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hablar una tercera voz se oyo en el salón comedor.**

**Joven! Joven Kenshin! – decia la nana Kaede mientras corria hacie el joven señor**

**Kaede, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el joven pelirrojho mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.**

**Sí, señor llego una carta para usted de parte del emperador, parece que algo va a pasar hay como 5 soldados al frente de la casa esperando su contestación.- dijo la nana.**

**Dame es carta – dijo el pelirrojo para segundos despues practicamente hacer trizas el sobre de la misma.**

**La leyo atentamente y mediante leia sus ojos se fueron abriendo mas y mas en señal de asombro y cuando termino de leer arrugo la carta con un poco de enfado.**

**¿ Qué paso hermano? – preguntó asustada Kiara – Hay noticias de guerra, por favor dime que no – dijo angustiada la joven.**

**No lo sé todavia, Kiara, pero pienso averiguarlo – dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras sus ojos violetas tomaban un leve color doradon**

**No me mires asi Kenshin, no me gustas cuando el battosai esta cerca- dijo Kiara refiriendose a la mirada dorada de su hermano.**

**Lo siento, Kiara pero tengo que ir a dar intrucciones estrictas quedate dentro de la casa – dijo Kenshin mientras se levantabe de la mesa.**

**No, yo quiero saber que ocurre Kenshin, por favor – dijo la chica haciemdo un puchero.**

**No. Quedate aquí hazme caso - dijo mientras salia de la habitación.**

**Kiara espero un rato hasta que estuvo segura que su hermano estaba afuera de la casa, y entonces se levanto de la mesa, e iba camino fuera de la habitación pero escucho una voz...**

**Señorita, ¿A donde va, se meterá en líos con el general – dijo la nana**

**Solo voy a la ventana a tratar de escuchar algo y te prometo que no me metere en líos- dijo la joven de cabellos violeta.**

**La chica se paro frente a la ventana y la abrio con el proposito de escuchar lo que su hermano decia.**

**Kiara pudo escuchar claramente cuando su hermano dijo que habían matado al pricipe Ran de la dinastia en la que se encontaraban eso la preocupo de sobremanera, así que trato de escuchar más sobre lo que su hermano decia.**

**Por otro lado...**

**Kenshin estaba intentado decirle a esos soldados la gravedad del asunto y que convocarian una reunión de todos los superiores para ver lo que sucedería, y entonces enviaría a cada soldado con una carta, pero entonces vió que los soldados no le estaban prestando nadita de nada atención a su palabras y que cuchicheaban entre ellos, entonces kenshin molesto se volvio a mirar que había osado en llamar la atención de los soldados y de interrumpir en un momento tan importante como este, y cuando se dio cuenta, eso que había acaparado la atención de sus soldados era su "pequeña hermana" asomada en la ventana intentando escuchar lo que sucedia.**

**(Pov. Kenshin)**

**entonces escuche como un soldado le comentaba a otro que era mi hermana, y que precisamente era la prometida del General Hiko. Eso me molesto ni siquiera respetaban que yo estaba alfrente y ya habían tambien comentarios de que si relamente era ella, o que hermosa, que ojos, ese color, tro se atrevio a divulgar lo que haría si fuera Hiko.Entonces no pude evitar que mis ojos tomaran un leve color dorado por la furia.**

**Parecería que nunca hubíeran visto una dama, en ese caso en el pueblo hay varios ejemplares los cuales pueden mirar y tocar, pero les ordeno que no lo hagan en mi casa y con mi hermana. Y para los curiosos que querían saber sobre el compromiso de mi hermana con el general Hiko, les dire que no es cierto y que eso no es algo que les deba importar y les ordeno que no utilizen mis momentos de ordenes para enterarse de los nuevos chismes, Ahora, quiero lo que les orden anteriormente para antes del mediodía y si no es así les prometo que si hay guerra ustedes serán los que esten en las primeras filas, ¿entendido? – dije con molestia mientras les ordenaba con seña que se retiararán ante esto los soldados solo hicieron reverencias y se marcharon.**

**( Narra la autora)**

**El pelirrojo solo espero a que se fueran y volvió a entrar a la casa para encontrarse con su hermana con ojitos llorosos.**

**¿Deverdad habrá una guerra, hermano?– preguntó Kiara al borde de las lagrimas.**

**No lo sé aun, pequeña, pero eso es algo de lo cual no debes preocuparte, tu estrás a salvo de eso me encargo yo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.**

**No, Ken, no puede haber una guerra, la última guerra dejó a el país debastado, muchos hombre murieron, muchas familias se quedaron abandonadas, muchos tierras quedarón destruidas, muchos niños quedaron huerfanos, no kenshin no se puede, por favor Ken haz algo – dijo esperanzada la chica de cablellos violetas.**

**- Kiara no te preocupes en vano, mejor piensa en cosas bonitas como tu, o yo tu mejor me voy a poner bonita por que ya en un rato viene Zouzou y no qurrás que te vez asi, cierto. – djo Kenshin con una sonrisa.**

**- No claro que no, pero antes de irme, prometeme algo Ken – dijo la joven de caabellos violeta. **

**- No te preocuopes Kia- Chan, te prometo que si hay guerra el último que ira en filas será Zouzou, de eso me encargo yo – dijo el joven pelirrojo sabiendo de antemano lo que su hermana le pidiria.**

**Arigato. Onni-san – dijo la chica de cabellos violetas mientras sempiaba las lagrimas y comenzaba a correr rumb a su habotacion.**

**Mientras en la casa Makimachi...**

**- Aoshi se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro muy interesante que se encontro en la biblioteca, el libro parwecia muy viejo, pero aún así el contenido seguia intacto, por lo que pudo leer en la dedicatoria el Seños Makimachi se lo había regalado a su esposa poco tiempo antes de casarse.**

**Aoshi estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, pero estaba en una poscición algo icomoda asi que levanto el libro de encima de sus pieranas para poder derse la vuelta, pero cuando se dio vuelta de el libro que le unas paginas sueltas, que de inmediato reconocío como un diario, con todo la curiosodad del mundo comenzo a leer: unas paginas que dacian así...**

**27 de mayo**

**Querido Diario:**

**Hola! Realmente no se porque empiezo este diario, bueno a lo mejor si lo sé, y es que un amigo que es doctor me recomendo que lo hiciera para liberar tenciones, y es que haces un tiempo acá he tenido muchos cambios de humor y me molesta todo; Realmente todo esto empezó desde que me di cuenta de que estoy embarazada, pero beuna antes de empezar a contarte todos mis problemas dejame almenos presentarme, Mi nombre es Mika de Mackimachi esposa de el General Saito Makimachi, tengo 19 años y tres meses de embarazo, vivo en una preciosa hacienda llamada la Aurora y tengo todo lo que pueda desear, un hombre justo y hoanrado por esposo, una bebe en vientre que puedo asegurar va a ser la mas hermosa flor de Japon cuando llegue a una edad madura, pero hay algo que hace algunos meses me preocupa, mi esposo desde el día que se entero que estoy embarazada esta muy extraño y bebe demasiado. Bueno diario ya por hoy estpy muy cansada, ya mañana te contare un poco mas sobre mi.**

**Sayonara **

**Mika Makimachi **

**Aoshi se sorprendio mucho de lo que leyo jamás penso que el Señor Saito en algun momento hubíera tenido problemas con la bebida, suspiro profundo y tomo otro de las ojos y comenzao a leer.**

**28 de mayo **

**Querido Diario:**

**Hola! Otra vez yo reportandome a contarte que esta pasando con mi vida, debos contarte que son caso las 11:00 de la noche y mi esposo no ha llegado me preocpua que llegue borracho como ya poco a poco se ha hecho su costumbre, tengo miedo de que todo esto sea por mi culpa, por otro lado hoy nos dieron una noticia muy extraña a todos nosotros, rwesulta que una de las chicas que trabajan el la casa Tokio, está embarazada, nadie todovia se lo puede creer y es que es tan joven solo tiene 14 años, Kami- sama el responsable de que esa niña este embarazada debe ser un ser cruel y despóta como para dejar a una ñiña abandonmada a su suerte y para colmo embarazada, la niña esta reacia a decir el nombre de quien es el padre de esa criatura que esta en su vientre, ni porque su padre le entro a cachetadas la joven solto el nombre de ese hombre, pero sin embargo en la hacienda se corrió el rumor de que un soldado la violó, aunque todavia no me lo creo no sé porque me dió un poco de celos porque cuando la niña dijo que estabe embarazada los ojos de mi esposo se iluminaron como no lo hicieron cuando se enteró que yo estaba embarazada. No es que quiera dudar de mi esposo solo que me da mucha tristeza que el no se disfrute mi embarazo tanto como yo. Bueno diario ya te dejo porque ya llego mi esposo.**

**Sayonara**

**Mika Makimachi **

**Aoshi se quedó mudo cuando de termino de leer esta hoja se quedo mudo habían muchas cosas que no entendia, entre esas si Tokio estaba embarazada ¿Donde esta ese bebé, había algo que no le cuadraba, y ese interes por la niña embarazada por parte de el general era muy extraño. Nada cuadraba, pero entonces tendría que ver que había ocurrido hacía años en la hacienda.**

**(Pov. Aoshi) **

**Todo esto es muy extraño, hay cosas que simplemente no me cuadran, pero igual tengo bastante tiempo para pensar en eso luego, ahora ya mi estómago me esta reclmando por atención, asi que ire a la cocina haber si encuentro algo de comida. Me levante de la cama, recogí las hojas del diario de la señora Mika y las volví a meter dentro del libro, luego salí de mi habitación mirando a todos lados aver si me encontraba con mi "adorada' Misao. Esta bien ya sé lo que deben de estar pensando, que ella me acaba de rechazar olimpicamente y para cualquier hombre normal eso significaría una de dos cosas, o estar llorando por su desprecio o no querer verla ni en pintura, para mí eso significa guerra, significa que haré lo que sea para que ella sea mía. Aunque para mala suerte de ella tendré que ser un maldito desgraciado por un tiempo, pero claro "el fin justifica los medios" o por lo menos eso dicen en la guerra.**

**Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al frente de la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de abrirlas oí unas voces, una de ellas la pude reconocer facilmente como la voz de el Señor Makimachi y la otro era una mujer. De pronto escucho unos reclamos.**

**NO TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! TU LA ALEJASTE DE MI! LA ENTREGASTE! SI TU ME HUBIERAS DEJADO YO ME HUBOERA IDO MUY LEJOS, CON ELLA, DONDE NADIE NOS CONOCIERA, Y TU NO PUDIERAS ENCONTRARNOS! – dijo la voz de la mujer que inmediatamnete reconocí como la de Tokio.**

**QUE ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA QUE SALIERA CORRIENDO A DECIRLE A MI ESPOSA QUE ME HABIA ACOSTADO CON LA MUJER QUE ELLA CONSIDERABA SU AMIGA, RAYOS! YO SOLO TENIA 18 AÑOS Y TU 14, COMO CREES QUE HUBIERAN REACCIONADO TODO EL MUNDO AL SABER QUE TE INDUJEA ESTAR CONMIGO SABIENDO QUE ESTABA CASADO, PERO TAMPOCO TE PODIA DEJAR IR TAMBIEN ERA MI HIJA TOKIO, POR DIOS ENTIENDELO DE UAN VEZ, YO TE AMABA, TE AMO Y TE AMARE SIWEMPRE, PERO EN AQUEL MOMENTO AQUELLA ERA LA UNICA SALIDA QUE TENIAMOS Y FUE LO MEJOR QUE PUDIMOS HABER HECHO- dijo el general y en su voz yo me podia dar cuenta que estaba afectado.**

**CALLA! NO QUIERO VOLVER A OIRTE DECIR QUE ME AMAS, PORQUE ESO NO ES CIERTO – dijo Tokio.**

**Me quede perplejo, no podia creer lo que acababa de oir eso significaba que el general era el papá de la hija de Tokio, pero y la niña donde esta, Eso es algo que debia aveiguar después ahora solo tenía en mi mente lo extraño de la situación.**

**Tres días después...**

**Habían pasado tres días y las veces que Aoshi y Misao se habían encontrado eran mínimas, claro Misao evirtaba encontrarse con Aoshi por todos los medios existentes, y se refugiaba en el lago para no tener que ver a nadie, pero ese día precisamente ese dxía tendría que encontrarse con él le gustese o no, esa tarde había una cena en casa de Kaoru para recivir a Mikio.**

**(Pov. Misao)**

**Me encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago leyendo un libro de poesia de varios artistas españoles, la mañana se encontraba realmente hermosa, el sol brillaba con explendor como hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía, los árboles de sakuras se encontraban tan llenos que algunas flores se caían al lago y flotaban sobre el dandole un aspecto colorido a el lago, y los pajaritos cantaban y volaban de aquí para allá sin preocuparse por nada, sirmpre los había envidiado por eso, ellos tenían la facilidad de volar, volar muy lejos cuando sentian miedo o peligro, algo realmente impresionante en criaturas tan pequeñas, algo que relamente me sorprendia de ellos es que escogen una pareja y esa es siempre la misma hasta que se mueren, si eso es amor lo que ellos son es amor, no como este mundo de hipocrecía en el cual yo vivo, no como... Aoshi.**

**¡Hay! Dios por favopr sácalo de mi mente, no debo amarlo, no, no, esot esta mal muy mal, el es malo trataba de convecerme, tantoa así que no me di cuenta cuando una de mis mejores amigas llego hasta frente de mí y me dijo:**

**Me vas a saludar o vas a seguir diciendo que no – dijo mi amiga de cabellos violeta refiriendose a que a medida que pensaba negaba con mi cabeza.**

**Hola, Kiara – dije con un poquito desanimo.**

**Esta bien, Misao, de hoy no pasa que me digas que demonios pasa contigo, amiga estas palida, caso no comes, no sonries no siquiera escirbes, acaso me quieres quitar el tótila de la mas enfermiza del pueblo- me dijo con una sonrisa mi amiga.**

**No jamás podría quitarte ese titulo hasta que no pasa dos semanas en coma – le respondí tratando de sonreir – Y una dama de sociedad no debe maldecir nio decor demonios – dije tratando de imitar a las viejas de sociedad que criticaban a todo el mundo.**

**Si como digas amiga, ahora dime que te pasa? Esto tendrá algo que ver con el guapo, atrevido y sexy Capitan Shinomori – me dijo Kiara con una gran sonrisa , de esas que solo ella es capaz de dar y que calientan hasta un iceberg.**

**No, ese no me importa en lo mas mínimo es más el puede hacer y estar con quién le de la gana eso no es mi problema – dije un poco trsite e insegura,**

**Que bueno! Entonces puedo quedarmelo – dijo en tono de broma Kiara.**

**Kiara, tu no y que amabas a Zouzou con todo el corazón.- le dije.**

**Sí, pero hay que acepatar que el capitan shinomorie esta como quiere y donde quiere – me dijo mi amiga de cabellos violeta entre risas.**

**Kiara, veré el día en que cambies? – dije con una gran sonrisa.**

**No, además no sé para que me quieres cambiar si me quieres demasiado así – me dijo con una gran sonrisa caracteristica en ella.**

**Tienes razón, no me gustria conocer a una Kiara de otra forma. – le dije**

**Okay! Ahora amiga me dirás que te pondras está noche por que yo no tengo ni idea- me dijo.**

**Bueno mi padre me dijo que esta noche iba hacer un anuncio muy importante y que tenía que ir bonita, pero la verdad no sé que ponerme, ahorfa tu te podrías poner ese traje bonito que trajiste de Francia el verde eso resaltará tus ojos.- le dije con una sonrisa y ví como mi amiga pensaba y pensaba seguramnete tratando de recordar de que vestido le hablaba.**

**Ahhhh! Ya sé hablas de el el que tiene muchos tonos verdes, sip amiga eres un exito, pye hablando de eso hace algunos días he querido comentarte que les traje a tí y a Kaoru de Francia, son unos vestidos muy parecidos a ese que te gusto y el que me voy a poner si quieres pasamos por mi casa y si te gusta lo puedes usar esta noche – Me dijo mi amiga yo solo sonreí sabiendo que eso usaría esta noche.**

**- Esta bien, nos vamos? – le dije.**

**- Sip! – me dijo.**

**Mientras en otro lado...**

**Kaoru y sua padres esperaban a su sobrina Mikio que llegaría esa tarde de un largo viaje por Europa, y se quedaría una larga temporada en casa de su tios, allí había crecido jto a su prima Kaoru, sus amigos: Kiara, Misao y Enishi.**

**Kaoru y sus padres esperaban impacientes la llegada de su sobrina , cuando a lo lejos se escucho el sonido de unos caballos que se acercaban a todo galope hacía la hacienda.**

**Ya esta cerca- dijo el viejo Hiya mientras se levantaba de su asientos y en cuestión de minutos frente a la gran puerta de fuerte roble se estacionaba un carruaje y de el descendia una joven de largos cabellos azul-marino y grandes ojos color miel que cuando el sol le daba tomaban un leve color rojizo con un traje del mismo color que se amoldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo en la parte de arriba y abajo abria en campana.**

**Entonces Kaoru se levantó de la mesa y corrió a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrio:**

**! Mikio !...prima tantos años – dijo la chica.**

**! Kao-Chan !... No sabes como te he extrañado – dijo mientras se aferraba a su prima en un abrazo.**

**Y yo a tí – dijo Kaoru.**

**Tío! Tanto tiempo – dijo la chica abarazando a su tío.**

**Hola preciosa – dijo el viejo.- Esta noche daremos una fiesta en tu honor y bienvenida.**

**Gracias entonces pues entramos, ne? – dijo la joven de cabellos azules.**

**Horas mas tarde en casa de general Himura:**

**Kiara, ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Misao.**

**Misao salia de el baño de Kiara con una traje azul ajustado en la parte del pecho y el abdomen y luego abria en un corte campana, tenía una joyas de cristal traosas desde Milán por Kiara cuando estuvo en Europa, tenía el pelo rizado Gracias a que sabra Kami como Kiara logro rizarlo con unos rolitos, y estaba maquillada con unos leves color azules en los ojos y un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas.**

**Su amiga sonrio y asintió.**

**Te ves preciosa, es más te prometo que cuando el capitán Shinomori te vea se va a morir por tí amiga – contestó la joven de cabellos violetas y ojos verdes.**

**Callate! Kiara – dijo Misao sonrojandose aunque no se notaba mucho.**

**Y yo como me veo? – preguntó kiara **

**Kiara tenía un vestido verde identico a el de Misao, sus ojos estaban maquillados con un leve color verdellas tenían un tono marrón claro. Su pelo violeta le caia suelto hasta mas abajo de las caderas y todo liso.**

**Te ves muy hermosa amiga, seguro que Zouzou hoy si se te declara – dijo la joven de cabellos negros.**

**Ojala! Pero lo dudo ese es mas terco que una mula! – dijo Kiara con tirsteza, entonces eschcharon que toaban a la puerta.**

**¿Quién? – preguntó Kiara y desde el otro lado se escicho la voz de si hermano- Sí Kenshuin ya puedes pasar.**

**¿Ya estan listas, señoritas?- Preguntó Kenshin con una gran sonrisa.**

**Sip! Cómo nos vemos? – preguntó Kiara mientras modelaba para si hermano, este las exámino por un segundo y luego les dijo:**

**Simplemente hermosas, expectaculares, Vengan las quiero cada una a un lado – dijo Kenshin mientras le ofrecía un brazo a cada una.- Creo que hoy dos capitanes un poco timidos y otro poco tontos, me envidiarán mucho al verme llegar tan bien acompañado – dijo Kenshin mientras las dos chica se sonrojaban fuertemente.**

**Claro! Ken- san, usted también esta muy guapo – dijo Misao refiriendose a que Kenshin vestía un traje totalmente blanco que era el uniforme del ejercito ( de los altos rangos), y llevaba el pelo recojido en un rabo vastante abajo y alfrente tenía algunos mechones de pelo rebelde que no quería quedarse dentro del rabo.**

**Je,je, Gracias! Aunque tanta formalidad de tu parte me soprende Misao, nunca has sido persona de distinguir por títulos, y yo a tí y a Kaoru las concidero como otros dos hermanas pequeñas, y saben estaba pensando cortarme el pelo que piensan – dijo Kenshin.**

**Sí, claro hermano, a lo mejor ves a Misao como una hermana pequeña, pero a KAORU , eno no te lo crees ni tu mismo hermano y si te cortads el pelo duermes afuera – dijo con pícardia Kiara.**

**Kiara Himura, vuelve a repetir eso y no te vas a cordar ni de tu nombre de tantas cosquillas que te voy a hacer. – dijo una gran sonrisa.**

**Bueno ya vamonos – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa.**

**La noche se encontraba oscura, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto de el cielo, pero era casi imposible verlas porque la neblina las oculta como si fuera un manto.**

**Lloverá muy pronto – dijo Kenshin mientras ayudaba a las chucas a subirse a el coche- Así que tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo sin que se mojen – dijo Kenshin.**

**Luego de un tiempo los tres chicos llegarón a la casa de los kamiyas y se encontraron con el General Makimachi y el capitan Aoshi...**

**!Papá! – dijo Misao mientras abrazaba a su padre.**

**Hija te ves preciosa, ¿Verdad Aoshi? – dijo con malicia el señor Saito,**

**Sí, se ve muy linda – dijo Aoshi mirando a Misao y cuando esta le devolvió la mirada se sintio perderse en los ojos de la joven.**

**Gracias! – dijo Misao.**

**Kiara! Tu tampoco te quedas atrá te ves preciosa, hoy se arreglaron mucho...mmmmmm...tengo la impresión de que quieren enamorar a alquien señoritas y si tengo la razón van por buen camino – dijo maliciosamente Saito y kenshin solo se limito a reír. **

**Entremos – dijo Kenshin.**

**Una vez dentro se encontrarón con todos los lujos que siempre, muchas personas bailando, ptras tantas comiendo, y la gran mayoria de los asistentes bebiendo sake . A lo lejos vieróna Kaoru vestia un traje violeta y se encontraba con una joven de cabellos azules que facilmente, Misao y Kiara reconocieron como Mikio.**

**Mikio y Kaoru se acercaron a ellas y la primera en saludar fue Kaoru:**

**Hola chicas – dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa, mientras Kiara aprovecho que su hermano se había puesto a conversar con Saito sobre el reciente problema que amenazaba con querra le dijo a Kaoru:**

**-**

**- Hola amiga, ¿viste lo lindo que esta mi hermanito, hoy? – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa consiguiendo por parte de su amiga un gran sonrojo.**

**Sí – fue lo unico que pudo decir Kaoru al ver al general con el traje blanco de soldado.**

**Hola, Misao, hacen años que no te veia – dijo Mikio con una encantadora sonrisa.**

**Sí , muchos demasiados años , tanto que ni nos parecemos – dijo Misao.**

**Entonces paso algo que nadie se imagino Mikio pareció reconocer a Aoshi.**

**Capitan Shinomori, tanto tiempo – dijo mientras corria a abrazar a Aoshi**

**Continuara...**

**Hola lamento la tardanza, pero prometo por decima cuarta vez que intentaré todos lo medios actualizar mas pronto. Gracias un millón a todas las personas que se preocuparon por mí y mí salud. Bueno esta vez si tienen derecho a manderme antrax y cartas bomba porque dije que no me tardaría y bueno pues actualize casi un mes después. Para los que quieran saber mi estado les cuento que todavía no estamos claro en lo que tengo pero ya me siento mejor ya que mi doctor ,e ha dado todas las vitaminas que yo creo que existen y pues tengo un novio que con sus mañas logra que me las tome. GRACIAS! De nuevo a todos los que se preocuparon por preguntar...**

**Ahora a contestar reviws jijijiji:**

**Pau: Tienes razón pau a Aoshi se le perdona a todo por que es hermoso esero que este capítulo te guste y me dejes comentarios...bye.**

**Alis: Amiga! Ya iba a comenzar una expedición por todo el mundo con el título que dijera buscando a Alcione, andabas desaparecida , ya me tenías preocupada, bueno sip me alegro que te hayan gustados los dos ultimos capítulos y bueno como siempre en todos los capítulos te pongo las cosas más díficiles vamos a ver que pienas ahora de todo esto, bueno sobre el fic no tengo mucho que contar...solo que me digas que piensas amiga...ahhh y los 100 reviws ojala sea cierto...jijijiji eso me alegraria y motivaría mucho y lo del capítulo que te dedique que bueno que te gusto por que lo hice con mucho cariño desde Puerto Rico... te envío un beso y todos los mejores deseos...bye amiga espero como siempre tus alentadores comentarios.**

**Isha- sora : lamento no poder compacerte y que la terca de Misao suelte la selte la sopa, pero eso lo hara mas interesante y sobre que esta tierno te apoyo 100 me quedo un poquito meloso el cap. Anterior ...espero tu comentario bye**

**Mao : JAJAJA! Siento mucho dejar los cap. Así pero es que eso hace la historia mas interesante. Sobre Aoshi sufrió por un segundo pero el tiene un Az bajo la manga y el muy sádico seguramente va a saber como jugar sus cartas...ups! ya estoy dando demasiada imformación para el cap. Proximo...bueno espero que ta haya gustado y que me dejes tu comentario.**

**Gabysss: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y ya estpy en proceso de mejorarme, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejes un nuevo comentario,**

**Marian Salazar: Hola! GRACIAS! Un millón bueno aqui vamos en proceso de crear esta historia que aveces me saca canas verdes, pero comentarios como el tuyo son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante con esto. Bueno los chicos todavía estan planeando como declararse pero veremos a ver que se les ocure a estos dos guapos soldados...bueno espero que sigas leyendo y que me dejees un comentario BYE! **

**E. Naomi Yan: Gracias parece que me tome muy en serio tu conesejo pos me tarde muchoooo rato pero bueno espero recompensarlos con los próximos cap. Te agradezco muchos tus oraciones...espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes saber que piensas.**

**Kayla-Chan: Sip bueno Misao te siguio el consejo no le creyo ni una palabra a Aoshi, es que ahy que entrenderla ese tiene muchas mañas y bueno ahy que checar un rato a ver con que intenciones viene, Sobre Saito y Tokio, intenté que Tokio cediera pero es terca esa mujer y ni pa' tras ni pa' lante quiere con Saito, veremos a ver que pasa con ellos, jijiji ...Gracias por tu reviw cuidate mucho bye**

**Catty – ishida: Creeme Enishi será un malvado muy bueno, te daran ghanas de verlo muerto al igual que Hiko, sobre matar a Hiko jijijiji tengo cosas mucho peores que le pasaran y si lo mato ahora despues no sufrira tanto, Sobre Misao bueno ahy que entender Aoshi no tiene un historial muy sano que digamos y hasta yo lo pensaría muchooo para aceptarlo, pero veremos que pasa en el próximo cap. Sobre Aoshi con ojitos de perro, jijijiji yo pensaba que yo era imaginativa pero tu me ganaste, eso puede ser posible en la dimensión desconocida jijijiji deveras que no logro visualizarlo...bueno espero tus comentarios cuidate mucho BYE!**

**Giuliana: Hola! Sobre Mikio bueno al principio pensarás que es una entrometida pero luego te daras cuenta que es un papel clave en esta historia, sobre lo de Tokio, te cuento que el único hombre con el que ella ha estado es con Saito...así que technicamente sí Saito es el papa del bebé de Tokio. Te doi muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que sigas leyendo el fic...bye! Cuidate mucho!**

**Angel Nemesis: Gracias por tu comentario... Sobre Mikio poco a poco te daras cuenta que es muy nesesaria para la historia y sobre Misao bueno pos ya sabes como es ella de terca...cuidate mucho bye!**

**Galatea Dream : Sip te entiendo perfectamente solo espero que por una vez te dejejn relajarte un rato, pos mucho trabajo te puede enfermar amiga. Me alegra mucho tener noticias tuyas sobre tus sospechas jijijiji no te dire nada solo te voy a adelantar que desde el próximo cap. Las cosas se empiezan a poner muy liadas y te recomiendo que sigas haciendo conjetruas ya que vas por buen camino... espero tener noticias buenas tuiyas y que me dejes siempre un comentario aunque sea para decirme que me ponga esciribir...Cuidate muchooooooo y no tabajes tanto BYEEEEE!**

**Saiko Katsuka: Hola amiga, me alegra tener noticias tuyas...sobre el nuevo personaje bueno ya vez es muy poco lo que ha salido pero ya para el próximo cap. La verás más...espero tus comentarios, cuidate mucho bye!**

**Mikio Harikawa: Hola amiga! Siento mucho dejarte para lo último pero bueno es que relamente creía que ya te había escrito bueno casi no tengo tiempo pero ahy y te va... NO! CIELO SANTO como crees que te voy a dejar solterona eso nunca jamás, mientras todos comemos pan tu velando, no pos no soy tan mala...sobre lo demás bueno cuidate amigaaaaa estoy por leer par de cosas tuyas pero no he tenido tiempo espero que me disculpes bye! Cuidate muchooooooooo**

**Bueno es hora de despedirme espero que les haya gustado espero verlos muy pronto por aquí**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo **


	10. Confeciones

**Baño de luna **

**Cápitulo 10: Confesiones**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **

**Hola! Espero que se encuentran bien, yo pues ya estoy mejorcita de salud Gracias a Papito Dios, y tengo muchas energías y ganas de escribir, bueno rapidito les cuento que estoy emocionada por dos cosas. La primera por fín llegue al cap. 10 y la segunda mi graduación es el 23 de mayo jijijiji, ya por fin termine la escuela. Bueno como siempre les agradezco su apoyo y sus reviws.**

**Ya comienzo la historia y dejo de hablar tanta bobada.**

**Ahhhh! Se me olvidaba Rurounin Kenshin no me pertenece y mucho menos recivo dinero por escribir esto solo lo hago por divertirmr y de paso divertir a otros.**

**Gracias...**

**En el cap. Anterior...**

**Hola, Misao, hacen años que no te veia – dijo Mikio con una encantadora sonrisa.**

**Sí , muchos demasiados años , tanto que ni nos parecemos – dijo Misao.**

**Entonces paso algo que nadie se imagino Mikio pareció reconocer a Aoshi.**

**Capitan Shinomori, tanto tiempo – dijo mientras corria a abrazar a Aoshi**

**-Buenas Noches señorita Mikio, no pensaba que fuera usted prima de Kaoru-dono – dijo con la mas sensual de sus sonrisas pues sabia que Misao lo abservaba atenta.**

**Ahhh! Bueno nunca te lo dije porque nunca me lo preguntaste – dijo la joven de cabellos azules con una gran sonrisa.**

**JA! Es cierto nunca me puse a preguntarte por tu familia, algun día lo tendré que hacer para no llevarme mas sorpresas- contesto Aoshi. **

**Kiara que miraba la escena sorprendida como todos, se aventuro a preguntar lo que sabi que nadie haría.**

**MMMM...y ¿Ustede como de dónde se conocen? – preguntó Kiara . ante esto Aoshi sonrió sabia que a la pequeña chica de cabellos violeta eso realmento no le importaba, lo que ella quería saber era si Mikio era un problema entre Misao y él. Y si su hipótesis era cierta le daría un poquito de celos a Misao.**

**Bueno Kiara, Mikio y yo nos conocimos la primera vez que yo fui a Francia hace algunos años atrás – dijo Aoshi sonriendo lo que hizo en fuerecer mas a Misao.**

**(Pov. Misao)**

**Estupido, Mijeriego, Capitancito calentudo, claro en Francia la ciudad del amor, sabrá Dios cuantas cosas habrá hecho con Mikio, y hace tres días me juro y me perjuro amor sabiendo que en tres días llegaría una de sus amantes. Ahy es que lo que me provoca son ganas de matarlo y ella ahoracarla por regresar de Francia. Y también me daban ganas de ahorcarme a mi misma por ser tan estupida y deveras creer que el mujeriogo Capitán se había enamorado de mí, por un momento pensé que deveras me queria pero miralo ahy hablando con ella tan animado, coqueteando como si yo no estuviera aquí.**

**Bueno yo me iré a saludar a algunos conocidoas, padre – dije intentando desaparecerme de ahí**

**Está bien, vé – dijo Mi padre con una sonrisa.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misao caminó por todo el salón donde se celebraba la actividad, pensando en las 1,001 formas de asesinar a el " Capitan Shinomori" y de paso a Mikio, es que quienes se creian esos dos para tenerse tanta confianza. Estaba furiosa, euforica y con ganas de golpear cualquier cosa que se le pusiera alfrente y por muy mala pata chocó con alguien y cuando lo vió se dió cuenta de que era Zouzou el Gran Amor de su amiga Kiara.**

**-¿ Misao estas bien?- preguntó el joven capitan preocupado por su amiga.**

**- No, Zouzou – dijo un poco molesta pero no con él.**

**- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó Zouzou.**

**- No te preocupes solo tengo que tomar algo – dijo la joven de ojos azul cielo, Mientras continuaba su camino hacía donde daban las bebidas y pidió "sake", en estos momentos le importaba muy poco si todos la miraban extraño o si muchasla consideraban como un mal ejemplo de una dama de sociedad. Necesitaba algo que la hiciera contentarse aunque fuera por una noche , para así olvidar por un momento al desgraciado del que se enamoró.**

**Llegó hasta la mesa donde servian las bebidas y le pidió a el muchacho que atendía un poco de saké. Una vez tenía el saké en sus manos y se disponia a tomarlo una voz la detuvo a su espalda.**

**Una dama de sociedad no debe tomar y mucho menos en público – dijo la voz a su espalda.**

**-Dajame, eso es algo que a tí no te importa, Aoshi – dijo molesta Misao mientras se giraba para verlo a la cara.**

**Claro, que me importa mi futura prometida no puede ir por ahy dando espetáculos – dijo Aoshi mientras le quitaba el vaso de sake.**

**Dejame, quiero olvidar – dijo Misao ignorando la parte donde Aoshi decía lo de la prometida.**

**Aoshi se acerco a su oido y sensual y dulcemente le susurro al oido:**

**¿ Qué quieres olvidar, Misao? – dijo sensualmente y la chica solo temblo al sentir ese refrescante aliento en su oido, pero no contestó ya que no tenís palabras.**

**¿ Te pongo nerviosa, Misao? – dijo Aoshi aún en un susurro mientras que la tomaba de la cintura. **

**N...o – dijo con difitultad Misao al sentir los labios de Aoshi en su cuello.**

**Misao se sentia caer, lo amaba y él estaba allí besandola, hablandole en el oido y aunque su corazón le decía que lo besará su razón le decía que huyera, que lo apartará y se fuerá. Entonces Misao saco fuerzas y lo apartó.**

**Dejeme, Su "Amiga" Mikio nos puede ver – dijo Misao dolida.**

**¿ Celosa? – preguntó Aoshi con un tono burlesco.**

**No, al contrario no sabes cuenta le rezo a Kami, para que te enamores de ella haber si te regresas a Francia y me dejas en paz. – dijo Misao , aunque su conciencia le gritaba lo mentirosa que era.**

**MENTIRA!...estas dolida, te duele demasiado que alguien si me acpte, no como tu que me rechazas por miedo, tienes miedo a que me vaya y no regrese nunca, claro le rezas a Kami para que yo no pose mis ojos en ella, no sabia que mentir era uno de tus defectoa, Misao...aunque me parece que en un defecto que en este pueblo es muy común entre las muejeres... Kiara ama a Zouzou pero no lo dice, o por lo menos eso es lo que tengo entendido, Kaoru ama a Kenshin y tampoco lo da a entender y tu mi amada Misao te llevaste el premio me amas pero sin embargo no soportas mi precesia y mientes diciendo que deseas que me vaya cuando lo que en realidad quieres es que me quede contigo – dijo Aoshi.**

**Eso si es una vil mentira, yo no lo amo solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida – dijo Misao.**

**Mentira..., te condena y te molesta la sola idea de que me vaya con otra que no seas tu, por eso huiste de la entrada principal cuando me viste con Mikio – dijo tomandola del brazo mientras la llevaba a un sitio donde no había nadie que los viera.**

**Sueltame! A donde me llevas? – preguntó Misao molesta.**

**En otra parte de la Fiesta...**

**Kiara "supuestamente" participando de una conversación con varias jovenes de sociedad al igual que ella, aunque relamente mo les estaba prestando atención ya que si atención se encontraba en encontrar a Zouzou entre tanta gente. Al principio no le encontraba, pero luego de un rato entre la multitud vió como el se levantaba junto a una joven de largo cabellos rojo y comenzaban a bailar. Mientras Zouzou sonreia ante comentarios que Kiara no oía por la dostancia a la que se encontraban. Kiara miro con desagrado la escena y deso salir corriendo de allí pero algo la hizo quedarse, ella era una señorita de sociedad y como tal se tenía que comportar no podía salir corriendo a mitad de fiesta, para que luego ese mismo grupo de chicas con las que hablaba estuvieran comentando y juzgando sus actitud hasta el último de sus días en ese pueblo. Kiara seguia pensando en Zouzou hasta que una pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**¿Nos estas escuchando Kia- Chan? – Pregunto una joven de cabellos verde.**

**Eh!...No disculpen que me decían es que me quede pensando en algo – dijo sonceramente Kiara.**

**¿En algo o en alguien? – preguntó una joven de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta alta. **

**En algo, pero que me decian? – pregunto Kiara.**

**Te preguntabamos sobre tu hermano , es muy guapo, ¿Tiene prometida o algun tipo de compromiso? – preguntó la misma joven de cabellos verdes.**

**Nop, Mi hermano es soltero, pero creo que su corazón ya tiene dueña – dijo la joven de cabellos violeta mientras sonreia.**

**¿ Quién es? - preguntó la joven de pelo rubio.**

**Bueno realmente no lo sé – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en la mentira que decia, pero es que si se lo decía a esas dos al otro día todo Japón lo sabría y no podía jugarle así a su hermano.**

**Bueno, no importa, ven a ese chico de allí el que está bailando con la joven de cabellos rojos, es el capitan Sagara y ella es mi prima – dijo la joven de cabellos verdes.**

**Sí, que con él , es muy guapo pero esta fuera de nuestras ligas – dijo la joven rubia.**

**Bueno, sí, lo cierto es que el fue a hablar con mi tío la semana pasada y mi prima tiene muchas iluciones de que haya ido a pedir su mano, ella vive enamoradísima de él, y él parece que le esta haciendo caso – dijo la joven de cabellos verdes.**

**Esas palabras le cayerón a Kiara como un balde de agua fria, Zouzou había ido a pedir la mano de aquella hermosa mujer, y ella como una tonta pensando en él desde la mañana hasta el ocaso, era una tonta, un hombre como Zouzou jamás se fijaria en ella. Una jovencita, enfermiza y débil era normal que se casará con una mujer que le pudiera dar unos hermosos hijoa fuertes y saludables como su padre. Aunque todavía estaba la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuerá un rumor y Zouzou todavía no tuviera compromisos. Una pequeña esperanza se albergo en el pecho de la joven de cabellos violetas. Pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vió como aquella joven subía y le daba un discreto beso a en los labios a su amado. Por un momento pensó en quedarse y no hacer un escandalo, pero su corazón estalló y mando al daiblo todo, las apariencias, la sociedad, la gente, el orgullo, su reputación, nada absolutamente nada le importaba solo desaparecer y lloar y llorar hasta que ya no le quedaran lágrimas.**

**Kiara se giro sobre sus talentos, corrio y corrio, y aunque todos la miraban no le importo solo quería salir, tal vez morir , así no tendría que llevar en su alma la pena de ver a su amado casado con otra, o tal vez vivir y resignarse acasarse con alguien a quién no ama, o tal vez vivir solo siendo una sombra en el mundo de los vivos. Ahora solo tenía claro que tenía que salir de allí y le faltaba muy poco solo tenía que llegar a la puerta solo eso y sería libre de decidir lo que quiciese, pero antes de llegar a la puerta uno fuertes brazos la detuvieron, por un momento fantasió pensando que esos fuertes brazos eran de su amado Zouzou que la quería detener de hacer lo locura, pero al gurarse se encontro con la atenta mirada de Hiko.**

**- Te lo dije preciosa,él no te merece, ni siquiera te respeta – dijo Hiko aprovechandose de la situación, pues había visto con inetres toda la escena.**

**- Por favor suelteme – dijo Kiara muy bajo y con los ojos ya nublados por las lágrimas.**

**- No llores por él, que no lo merece, te lo dije que el no te amaba , y miralo sabiendo que lo amas no es quién ni de respetar tu preciensia , mi niña – dijo tratando de convencer a la peqeuña chica.**

**No creo que usted sea el más indicado para hablar de eso – dijo Kiara mientras se soltaba del agare y salia fuera de la casa.**

**( Todo desde el punto de vista de Zouzou)**

**Me encontraba sentado en una mesa con varios de mis compañeros de ejercito y sus familias, frente a mi se encontraba un Señor muy respetado, el cual tenía un hermosa hija, que yo sabía muy bien que le gustaba, aunqe la chica era hermosa, comparada con mi niña preciosa Kiara, ella es tan dulce y delicada como una sakura, sin embargo la hija de este señor era colculadora y hasta diría yo un poco fría. Or eso mi trato hacía ella era casi nulo. La chica se paró de su asiento y me pidió bailar, somo buen caballero no me pude negar y mucho menos frente a su padre. Así que acepte, cuando estabamos en el medio de la pista de baile, sentí una mkrada que me seguía y me buscaba, cuando encontré la persona me sorprendí ella era mi niña mi adorada. Cuando la ví sonreí como un tonto, y aunque todos pensaban que sonreía por la charla an animada que tenía con la joven , eso no era cierto ni siquiera la estaba escuchando lo que me decía. Entonces la joven se subió hasta mi altura y me robo unbeso y aunque me aprte rápido, busque la mirada de mi niña entre la gente pero no la encontré, luego de buscarla algunos segundos la ví, era sostenida por el desgraciado, malnacido de Hiko. Parecía que quería huir y el maldito no la dejaba. Me excuse con la joven y traté de seguir a mi preciosa niña. Cuándo llegue hasta donde minutos antes estaban Kiara y hiko ví la puerta abierta y solo estaba Hiko con un vaso de saké en sus manos. Me miró y me sonrió cruelmenten esos instantes comprendí que yo le había hecho daño a mi niña y eso la emoujaba más a los brazos de se maldito, por eso sonreía.**

**- Sigue cometiendo errores así capitancito y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo tendré a Kiara como mi esposa y en mi cama – dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente a unas jovenes que lo miraban curiosas.**

**- Y así la amas, coquetenado con todas – dije molesto. **

**- Hey! Yo no soy el que me ando besuquiando por ahí como un jovenzuelo calentudo – dijo con una sonrisa Hiko.**

**- Calláte, maldito – dije saliendo tras Kiara, algo me decía que no podía estar muy lejos, andaba a pie y con tacones, no podía estar muy lejos.**

**Caminé por inercia y llegué al sitio fávorito de Kiara y Misao, algo me decía que la encontraría allí y parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas pues escuche a lo lejos algunos sollozos ahogados, y los seguí y me di cuenta de que Kiara estaba bastante o mejor dicho demásiado cerca del lago para mi gusto, cuando la ví me quede sin palabras, Kiara se encontraba desnuda frente a mí solo la tapaba de mis ojos curiosos su largo cabello que se moldeaba a su cuerpo tapandola de ojos curiosos como los mios. Por un momento deje de pensar en su anatomía y pensó en lo peligroso que era que estuviera desnuda en una noche tan fría como aquella. Reuní todas la fuerzas que me fueron posibles y comense a hablar.**

**Que pretendes agarrar una pulmonía – le dije tratando de parecer molesto.**

**Tal vez – me dijo intentando que yo no viera sus lágrimas, en un principio pensé que al verme taparía su desnudez pero grande fue mi sorpresar al ver que ni se inmutó.**

**No seas, necia vistete de una vez – le dije intentando contenerme ya que la visión me había afectado de sobre manera, la amaba y la deseaba, pero así no eran las cosas, y aunque visión era por más tentadora no podía ella se merecia respeto era la hermana de su superior.**

**Sí, es cierto luego viene su "amiga" y nos vé y le podría ir muy mal – dijo con inocencia fingida que Zouzou no conocía en ella.**

**- Sabes que ella no me importa , pero si me podría ir muy mal si tu hermano nos encuentra y tu estas desnuda, aparte podría darte pulmonía o neumonía y eso no me lo perdonaría aún esatas muy débil y lo sbaes – dije un poco exasperado ante la actitud de mi niña, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderme lo tranquila que se encontraba.**

**- Pues a mi no me interesa, pero si me quiero dar un baño en el lago así tal vez algun hombre deverdad venga y al verme desnuda aproveche la situación y me lleve muy lejos de aquí, y me convierta en su mujer así no volveré a ver a nadie de este pueblo – me dijo dólida a más no poder, Yo no entendí el porque de sus palabras y me moleste, quise hacerla entender que era peligroso que se quedará allí.**

**- Kiara, vistete regresemos a la hacienda de los Kamiya. – dije**

**No Zouzou, mejor regresé usted yo me quiero quedar aquí – me dijo contristeza.**

**No, Kiara si tu permaneces aquí yo también lo haré – le dije mientras me sentaba debajo de un árbol, muy cerca de ella.**

**- ¿ Por qué no le parezco hermosa? – Me preguntó de repente y sus pregunta debo confesar que me tomó por sorpresa, nunca me esperé una pregunta tan directa de su parte.**

**Claro que me pareces hermosa, me pareces hermosa y más delicada que cualquier Sakura, me pareces interesante hasta morir, me pareces inteligente y lista, cualidades dignas de admirar en una mujer – le dije mientras intentaba sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ese cuerpo frente a mí. **

**- Pues levantaté y ven tocamé, necesito tenerte junto a mí, quiero que sientas mi cuerpo – Me dijo abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y por un momento pensé que escuche mal, pero al ver su mejillas de color rojo fuerte comprendí que si había hecho aquella petición tan fuerte.**

**- No, tengo demasiado miedo a profanarte – le dije mientras la observaba mas de cerca.**

**- No solo tu tendrás derecho a tocarme porque te amo- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su cadera desnuda.**

**No nesecite más para saber que deseaba estar con ella, y cuando poquito me faltaba para besarla y seguir explorando ese cuerpo que tanto me encantaba, sentimos los pasos de un caballo apoximarse, Kiara se tenso a instante y se alejó de Zouzou para comenzar a vestirse.**

**No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí – dije al ver la cara de espanto de mi niña querida.**

**- Esta bien – dijo mi niña mientras terminaba de vestirse.**

**( Narra la autora)**

**Cuando Kiara terminó de vestirse llegó el jinete que habían escuchado momentos alto, allí se encontraba su hermano con una esorezión que ni a Kiara ni a Zouzou les gusto.**

**Kiara, que pretendes morir de pulmonía sabes que no debes exponerte mucho a el sereno – dijo el joven de cabello rojos.**

**Lo siento hermano, pero no podía permanecer un momento más en la fiesta me sentia masl y nesecitaba aire- dijo Kiara intentando disculparse con mi hermana.**

**Y me imagino que Zouzou te acompaño – dijo Kenshin tranquilizandose un poco.**

**Sí – dijo Zouzou.**

**Esta bien volvamos a la fiesta.**

**(Volviendo con Aoshi y Misao)**

**¿ A dónde me llevas? – preguntó Misao molesta.**

**Espera un segundo – dijo Apshi mientras continuaba jalandola.**

**Luego de algunos segundos se econtraban en una parte del salón a dónde nadie se acercaría y donde nadie los escucharía.Aoshi se acerco a Misao acorralandola contra la delicadeza se acercó a su oido y le dijo :**

**TE AMO! Misao dejame demostrarte que te amo, quiero estar para siempre contigo – dijo mientras sujetaba a la chica por sus caderas.**

**Por favor, Aoshi dejame irme – dijo Misao.**

**Misao, por favor solo quiero estar contigo, aunque sea por hoy no dañes el momento, te prometo que no te haré nada que atente contra tu integridad, te demostraré que no solo quiero llevarte a mi cama- dijo casi un susurro.**

**Aoshi, No, dejame – dijo Misao mientras empujaba levemente Aoshi.**

**Aoshi respiro profundo resignado, no quería jugar sus cartas de una forma, como decirlo, poco delicada, quería a Misao y la quería para él, costara lo que costará, pero no quería que la odiara, le molestaba esa actitud de Misao. Y para mala suerte de Misao, él no contaba con mucha paciencia que digamos y tampoco era de los que acpetaba las derrotas, tenía que aceptarlo era un muy mal perdedor. A lo mejor no sabia mucho de el amor ( N/A: No sabia mucho de amor de sentimiento, no de hacer el amor en eso era un experto), pero sabia mucho de tacticas de guerra, ganaría la batalla del corazón de Misao como que se llamaba Aoshi Shinomori.**

**Misao, quiero ser amable contigo, te lo juro, pero aveces no me dejas opción - dijo Aoshi con una falsa calma, que a Misao le pareció que estaba planeando algo.**

**Aoshi, sé que estas planeando algo, por favor dime , que tienes en mente? – preguntó Misao intentando estar tranquila.**

**Basta con que entiendas y sepas que NUNCA pierdo, y que esta vez no será la exepción- dijo Aoshi mientras "castamente" besaba a Misao en la mejilla. Y luego se marcho sin decir nada.**

**(Pov. Kenshin)**

**Sabia que acababa de interumpir algo sumamente importante en la relación de mi hermana y de Zouzou, y me siento totalmente mal, por eso, Cuando estabamos en el salón ví a Kiara con Hiko, y luego la ví salir al pricipio pensé ir tras ella pues tenía miedo que Hiko le hubiera dicho algo hiriente, pero luego ví como Zouzou la sigio y pues me contuve de ir, pero luego el sentido protector de hermano me movio para irlos a buscar, cuando llegamos denuevo a la fiesta Kiara y Zouzou fueron a baular yo a lo lejos divise a Kaoru-dono y me acerque hacía ella, habían dos chicos hablando con ella, por un momento los mire serios y parece que los dos jovenes entendieron la indirecta y se fueron. Kaoru que se encontraba de espaldas a mi se giro y me ragalo una de esa hermosas sonrisas que te dejan sin aliento, que te iluminan el día y hasta te dejan sin palabras.**

**Ahhh! General Kenshin, no sabia que estaba ahí – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**No se preocupe Kaoru-dono acabo de llegar, pero no cree que ya usted y yo tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me llame solo Kenshin- le dije con una sonrisa.**

**Ehhh...bueno sí – dijo un poco colorada Kaoru.**

**Tiene un segundo, Kaoru, me encantaría comentarle una preocupación que tengo- dije con una sonrisa y ví como sus ojos se ilumonaron definitivamente me amaba pero estaba tan mal, ella era inocente, juvenil, yo por el contrario ya he vivido, conozco el mundo, he matado a demaciadas personas, será posible que Kami me bendiga enviandome a la mujer más dulce de Japón para que sea mía. Por un momento escuche la voz de Sanosuke en mi cabeza diciendome: "Por que no cabas y envias todo al diablo y te casas con ella, has servido mucho a Japón, y te la mereces" sonreí si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no no es tan fácil que me dirán sus padres y todo el mundo. **

**Para mí sería un placer que me contará eso que lo pertuba, general – me dijo y sonrei, para contarle eso que me "preocupaba".**

**Es mi hermana – le dije.**

**Le ha ocurrido algo a Kia-chan?- me pregunto un poco angustiada.**

**No, pero la noto, algo distante y come mucho menos que cuando estabamos en Francia, y me preocupa su salud. – le dije aunque la verdad era que Kiara no me preocupaba en lo mínimo, pero era la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ella.**

**Bueno con todo respeto Kenshin, yo no esperaría menos acaba de reencontrarse con el gran amor de su vida y aunque ya no es como antes que él la veía como una niña, ahora el sabe que es una mujer pero no se quiere acercar, tal vez por miedo , o por alguna otra cosa, solo Kami, sabrá por que, eso es muy triste que dos personas se amen y una no este dispuestoa a aceptarlo.- me dijo y luego sonrio de esa forma que me vuelve loco, aunque en sus ojos había tirsteza y una parte de mi cabeza me decía que esa tristeza era por mi culpa.**

**Por qué sonrie así acaso no sabe que su sonrisa es capaz de idiotizar a cualquier hombre y convertirlo en su esclavo, lo juro dejaría todo, todo en el mundo solo por despertar y que ella me de los buenos día con una de esa sonrisas.**

**Esta usted muy convencida de la magnitud de ese dolo, ¿acaso usted ama con la misma intensidad que mi hermana y no es correspondida?-dije aunque sabia muy bien la respuesta.**

**Mi caso es parecido, aunque seguramente Kia-Chan tiene más posibilidades que yo – me dijo y su tristeza se hizo mas visible.**

**No debería estar tan segura, hay veces que el corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce, además un hombre que no la mire debe ser ciego, tal vez tenga algun compromiso o simplemente es un loco sin remedio- le dije con una sonrisa y pude ver como sus mejillas pasaban de todos los rojos hasta tomar un fuerte color carmesí- ¿Acaso ama usted a un ciego, o a un hombre casado, o a un loco sin remedio? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.**

**No señor, amo a un hombre honrado, valiente, fuerte, leal a su patria y caballeroso – me dijo mientras sus mejilla intentaban tomar un color mas rojo si era posible.**

**Entonces me acerque a ella ,intentando las palabras que iba a decir a continuación solo las escuchara ella y que se sorprendieran, mis ojos a medida que me acercaba tomaban un color dorado y cuando estuve cerca de su oido ke susurre lo mas bajo pero entendible que pude:**

**Entonce ama usted a un hombre con miedo – le dije dejandola sorprendida y seguí mi camino hacia la barra. **

**Aoshi caminaba despreocupado por la fiesta con una copa en la mano llena de vino, mirando a todo el mundo pero sin fijarse realmente quienes eran, entonces se tropezo con una mirada color miel y largos cabellos azules.**

**Mikio – dijo Aoshi.**

**Sabes todos piensan que soy una de tua mantes, que tonteria – dijo con una sonrisa.**

**No me sorprende, la fama que tengo no es muy alentadora – dijo Aoshi.**

**Bueno en algun momento estuve enamorada de tí, aunque eso es normal, ¿Qué mujer no se enamoraira de tí? – dijo Mikio con una sonrisa.**

**Si supieras que la mujer que amo, me odia y me quiere lejos de ella – dijo Aoshi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.**

**Enonces no te merece, dejala – dijo Mikio.**

**Deveras piensas que me voy a rendir tan facilmente , tu sabes que yo nunca piredo, Mikio – dijo Aoshi.**

**Aoshi, si la amas, no pienses que esto es una competencia, recuerda que quién juega con fuego termina siendo quemado – le dijo Mikio – A lo mejor puedes salir perdedor de tu propio juego. – dijo Mikio en forma de advertencia.**

**Sabes, te considero una buena, eres de las pocas personas que realmente me conocen, por eso te pido tu apoyo en esto – dijo Aoshi.**

**Y lo tienes amigo mio , solo te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado- dijo antes de girarse para irse.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al otro día por la mañana Aoshi se levnato temprano y busco por toda la casa al señor Makimachi. Una de las chicas de servicio le dijo que se encontraba en su despacho, así que fue allá a buscarlo y cuando llegó toco la gran puerta de madera. Y luego escucho como el señor la deba la orden de que podía entrar.**

**Burenos días, hijo – dijo Saito sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenía.**

**Buenos días señor Makimachi – dijo Aoshi mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca del escritorio.**

**¿ A qué debo tu visita tan temprano, Aoshi? – le pregunto Saito con una sonrisa.**

**Bueno, este yo necesitaba hablar con usted algo muy importante- le dijo Aoshi un poco nervioso, aunque cloro lo ocultaba muy bien.**

**Que bueno, porque yo también deseo hablar algo muy importante contigo – dijo Saito.**

**Lo eschucho – dijo Aoshi con repeto.**

**¿ Qué piensas hacer en un futuro, Aoshi? – preguntó Saito.**

**Quiero casarme, tener hijo, formar una familia, tener mi propia casa y bueno establecerme en un solo sitio – dijo satisfecho con sus planes.**

**Bien, me parece muy bien, pero me imagino que te gustaría acender de puesto en el ejercito, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Saito.**

**Ehhhh...bueno sí, a todo soldado le gustaría subir de puesto – dijo sin entender mucho la pregunta. **

**Esta bien iré al gran porque ya me estoy casando de este juego de pregunta y contesta, Aoshi quiero que seas mi sucesor en el ejercito, yo no es qque este viejo, por suspuesto, pero llevo demasiados años sirviendo a Japón y merezco un descanso, ¿ Aceptas? – pregunta Saito.**

**Aoshi se sorprendió muchisimo ante eso pero no le molesto la idea, pensaba que ese viaje le había servido de bastante saldría con nuevo puesto y nueva esposa, eso era un exito.**

**Sí, señor acepto – dijo Aoshi.**

**Muy bien ahora dime, ¿ Qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir? – preguntó Saito.**

**Aoshi nervioso se paro y se alejo un poco del escritorio, por si acaso Saito no tomaba muy bien su proposición.**

**¿Me daría usted la mano de su hija en matrimonio?- pregunto Aoshi.**

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y como lo prometí no me tarde tantooooo. Este Capítulo esta dedicado a todaaaaassssss las madres del mundo. FELICIDADES EN SU DIA! ( Aunque dudo que alguna madre este leyendo esto, pero bueno igual se lo dedico a todas ellas). Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y que sigan leyendo y me dejen SUS REVIWS!**

**Contestando Reviws:**

**Mikio Harikawa: HOLA AMIGA! Bueno pos si Gracias por pedirle a Kami-Sama por mi, creo que ha dado resultado pos me siento como nueva, y la musa todavía no me ha abandonado, gracias a mi ex-novio que por dejarme me ha hecho refugiarme en la compu para no estar triste, aunque asi es la vida aveces estas con alguien y aveces no y bueno ahora me toco quedarme solita, pero no importa porque tengo muchas gente que me quieres. Sobre el fic No te preocupes no te quedaras sola ni mucho menos ( no soy tan mala como para dejarte velando) y segunda creo que ya te habras dado cuenta pero eres una buena amiga de Aoshi. Viste no me tarde tanto en actualizar ya casi llegó a los 100 reviws. Sobre el msn estoy tratando de sacar una cuenta ahy pero la compu no me deja, pero cuando logre hacerlo te prometo que estarás en mi msn. Y bueno si algun día sacas cuenta en yahoo me avisas para hablar un rato amiga. Bueno besos espero que estes bien y que tu tambien puedas actualizar rápidito, mira que con dos cuentas debe ser díficil, te cuidas y que Kami siempre este contigo.**

**Mao: Sip, yo también pienso que estos dos tienen en común lo cabezotas, pero eso los hace mas atrayentes, por lo menos estas dos personalidades tan distintas de estos personajes a mi me gustan y me llaman la atención, estoy muy orgullosa de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Y Como siempre Gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. **

**E. Naomi Yano: Hola! Gracias por tu reviw, que bueno que te gusto, espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Ishi dora: Hola! Gracias, ya viste por lo menos ya Kenshin comenzó a sacar la uñas, ya se esta poniendo seductor y todo Aoshi y Mikio solo buenos amigos, Aoshi pidió la mano de Misao...jjajajajajajaja, me tienes que decir que te pareció...espero tu reviw.**

**Saiko Katsuka: HOLAAAAA! Espero que no me mates por tardar,me tanto en actualizar...pero bueno ya ves, sip ya se aclaran mas las cosas entre Saito y Tokio y ahora más que Aoshi ya lo sabe. Ahora me tienes que decir de que Zouzou y Kenshin van a paso hormiga. JA! Este capitulo me gustooooo, espero que a ti también, BYE!**

**Giuliana: GRACIAS UN MILLON: Bueno debo desirte que vas muy bien suponiendo jijiji, me alegra mucho que pienese que mi historia esta fenomenal, eso me enorgullese porque precisamente ese es nuestro proposito entretenerlos, reviws como el tuyo son los que nos alientan a seguir hacia adelante, espero que te hayas gustado este cap, nos vemos! BYE!**

**Angel Nemesis: Hola Marie! Gracias por seguir apoyandome, despues de tantos cap. Bueno pronto Aoshi se enterará que Misao es la hija de Tokio, pero que bochinche se formará, saludos, Que Dios Te Bendiga!**

**Alexandra Shinomorie: Sip esot dos son unos tontos, pero así es la vida, por otra parte yo sé que todavía me falta por evolucionar un poco en la ortografía y también sé que tengo mucho que parender, pero creeme que estpy en la mejor disposicón de aprender, y por supuesto que me encantaría tu ayuda! Gracias por tu reviw espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**BUENO A TODAS LAS MEDRES DEL MUNDO FELICIDADES! Espero que les haya gustado, espero verlos MUY pronto si la musa no me abandona, y quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de esta histortia y de todo lo que he aprendido en esotd 10 cap. Y la gente nueva que estoy conociendo.**

**BYE!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**KIARA Fujimuya futura de Zouzou si lo atrapo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baño de luna**

**Cápitulo 11: ¿Una Muerte?**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **

**Ohayoo! Lamento la tardanza. Pero es que con todo esto de la graduación no he tenido tiempo ni de ver el internet por mas de 5 minutos, pero bueno ahora que tengo una pequeñas vacaciones intentaré subir este cap. lo mas rápido que pueda, quiero agradecerles como siempre su apoyo, ahora que cumplí mi segunda meta que eran los 100 reviws , quiero que sepan que estoy super contenta ya que nunca imagine que esta historia tendría tanto apoyo así que se los agrdezco enormemente. **

**Bueno ya me dejo de tanta chorreada y tanto sentimentalismo y empiezo con lo que sé que les interesa la historia. Espero que disfruten mucho este cap.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**Esta bien iré al grano porque ya me estoy casando de este juego de pregunta y contesta, Aoshi quiero que seas mi sucesor en el ejercito, yo no es que este viejo, por suspuesto, pero llevo demasiados años sirviendo a Japón y merezco un descanso, ¿ Aceptas? – pregunta Saito.**

**Aoshi se sorprendió muchisimo ante eso pero no le molesto la idea, pensaba que ese viaje le había servido de bastante saldría con nuevo puesto y nueva esposa, eso era un exito.**

**Sí, señor acepto – dijo Aoshi.**

**Muy bien ahora dime, ¿ Qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir? – preguntó Saito.**

**Aoshi nervioso se paro y se alejo un poco del escritorio, por si acaso Saito no tomaba muy bien su proposición.**

**¿Me daría usted la mano de su hija en matrimonio?- pregunto Aoshi.**

**Saito suspiro ciertamente no se esperaba esa propocisión tan pronto, él sabia que Aoshi recurriría a él cuando se diera cuenta de que no lograría nada de Misao y mucho menos sin el apoyo de él.**

**-¿Qué piensa mi hija de esto? Por que me imagino que antes de plantermelo a mí se lo dijiste a ella o me equivoco- dijo Saito mientras prendia un cigarro.**

**Señor ese es el problema, se equivoca, todavia no se lo he planteado a Misao, y es que ella ni siquiera me ha dejado acercarmele demasiado, pero usted no tiene ni idea de la gran devoción, admiración y cariño que siento por su hija. Sabe que soy parte del ejercito y aunque no tengo tantas riquezas puedo darle a Misao una vida cómoda y ahora mas todavía que subiré de rango.- dijo Aoshi tratando de darle motivos a Saito para que diera el visto bueno a ese matrimonio. **

**- Aoshi, creí que disfrutabas demasiado los placeres de la vida, que nunca te amarrarias a una mujer, creí que disfrutabas mucho del placer sin compromisos, es más sabes muchas veces cuando estabamos en Francia los dos juntos nos emborrachabamos y me decias que jamás tomarías a ninguna mujer en serio. Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hija, una chica de tan solo 16 años sin ninguna experiencia en la vida o en el amor es la mujer indicada para tí? – dijo pensativo Saito, pero sin niguna de señal de molestia en su voz**

**Aoshi maldijo metalmente el que el general Makimachi se acordará de cada palabra que dijo en medio de una borrachera hacía varios años atrás.Y ya estaba haciendo mentalmente sus maletas pues luego de esto seguramente el general me pondría de patitas en las calle, había ofendido su confianza de manera horrible.**

**Sé que parece extraño, presipitado y un poco descabellado, pero amo a su hija y ella pues sé que no le soy indiferente – le dije como último recurso.**

**Y ¿ Qué te hace pensar que debo prácticamente obligar a mi hija que se case contigo? – dijo Saito mientras posaba una de sus manos en su barbilla.**

**Sé que parece estupido y un poco presipitado pero la amo, además creo que preferiría verla en mis brazos antes que en los de Enishi – dijo con tono de vos tranquilo.**

**Me has dicho lo mismo 2 veces, que la amas ,te voy a dar una oportunidad Aoshi convenceme, conoces a mi hija sabes que si salgo ahora y le digo, sabes que Misao acabo de terminar de hablar con Aoshi y hemos decidido que lo mejor es que se casen, sí con ese mismo hombre que hace algunas noches descubrí en tu puerta gritando para que le abrieras- dijo Saito **

**Aoshi comprendió que esto era una prueba le gustará o no tenía que encontrar buenos motivos y convencer a su futuro suegro.**

**Es cierto no le voy a negar que nuestra relación ha sido un poco accidentada desde que nos conocimos, pero siendole sincero eso es lo que me llama la atención de ella, no se detiene ante nada, es segura de si misma, le importa muy poco lo que digan los demás, siente y tiene caracter, digame que más puede pedir un hombre de la mujer que tendrá a su lado todos los díasSé que asu lado nunca me aburriría y nunca por más años que llevemos juntos, sé que nuca dejará de sorprenderme su vitalidad.- dijo Aoshi sabiendo que a Saito le encantaría escuchar todas las cosas buenas que tenía su hija.**

**Es cierto tienes toda la razón,pero sabes que mi hija le costará demasiado entender, que esta obligada a casarse contigo, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que te acepte? – dijo Saito mientras seguia fumando tranquilo un cigarro.**

**-Su hija es una fiera, disculpame que la comparé creame que es preciosa, pero igual su caracter es como el de una potra salvaje y hasta las potras mas salvajes son domadas solo nesecitan alguien que las sepan domarlas y Misao no es la expeción – dijo Aoshi mientras tomaba un cigarro de los de Aoshi y comenzaba a fumarlo.**

**Aoshi daré el concentimiento de la boda porque es a tí y te conozco, pero no permitire bajo mingun concepto que mi hija sea engañada ni maltratada . Te quiero como un hijo y por eso te concedo la mano de mi hija, pero si veo algo que no me gusta te retiraré todo mi apoyo y te tendrás que ir – dijo Saito mientras se terminaba el caigarro.**

**(Pov.Aoshi)**

**Lo conseguí! Me casaré con mi ángel, tal vez no sea como yo quisiera y no va a ser la esposa mas complaciente del mundo al principio y aunque yo tengo que ser un maldito desgraciado los primeros meses luego cunando ella acepte la situación será lo más hermoso del mundo. Ya tengo la mano de Misao, solo tengo que compara el anillo, y bueno también tengo que averiguar sobre ese asunto que descubrí . ¿ Dónde estará esa niña?.**

**Pov.Saito **

**Nunca me imagine esto tan pronto, bueno no de Aoshi el eterno conquistador, así que mi hija te pego duro, bien duro. Nunca pesé que fueras sentar cabeza tan pronto , pensé que nesesitaría más tiempo para entender que la amaba, pero no me sorprnde saber de lo que eres capaz para conseguir lo que quieres, pero ¿serás capaz de llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias?**

**En la casa del general de Hiko,todos andaban de arriba para abajo el general tenía un humor que nadie lo aguantaba, había tumbado 5 veces el desayuno que las sirvientas le habían preparado, nadie sabia porque exactamente,pero todos se podían imaginar que la causa de este tremendo enojo era esa chica ruidosa y extraña hermana del General Kenshin.**

**Hiko se encontraba recostado en un futón tomando sake mientras repetia maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y todas sorpresivamente iban dirigidas a Zouzou Sagara. A lo lejos Hiko escuchaba como alguien tocaba escandalosamente la puerta principal y nadie se diganaba a abrirles y el ruido ya lo estaba molestando.**

**¡! ALGUIEN SE PODRIA DIGNAR ABRIR LA MALDITA PUERTA!...! O ES QUE ESTAN SORDOS!-grito Hiko desde su futón.**

**Todos los sirvientes se dirigieron a abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo. Y allí en la puerta se encontraba un hombre lleno de vendas por todo su cuerpo que exigía ver al general, pero todos tenían tanto miedo de la gran cólera que tenía el jefe.**

**Nadie seatrevia a avisarle al jefe por eso todos discutian quien iría a avisarle a el jefe y a lo último todos decidieron que lo mejor era que fuera una pequeña chica de cabellos verdes y mirada algo inocente.**

**La chica se acerco a la habitación temblando y toco la puerta con timidez y desde adentro se ecucho un:**

**¡! ¿QUE!- grito aun desde el futón.**

**La chica entro con timides e intento comenzar a hablar...**

**Señor afuera hay alguien que desea verlo – dijo la chica con extremada timidez.**

**¡!¿ NO CAPTARON LA IDES QUE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, O QUIEREN QUE SE LO EXPLIQUE CON DIBUJITOS!- dijo Hiko exasperado.**

**Señor es que el inciste – dijo la chica bajando la mirada.**

**Por primera vez en el día vierón al el jefe suspirar y dijo:**

**-¿Quién es?- dijo mientras se oasaba una mano por el pelo.**

**Es el señor Shishio, y el insiste en verlo – dijo la chica.**

**Y QUE ESPERAS PARA HACERLO PASAR A EL INVIERNO?- dijo Hiko a la chica de cabellos verdes que salió corriendo de la habitación y pocos minutos después entro a la habitación un hombre lleno de vendas.**

**Sí, que puedes ser terrorifico cuendo te lo propones,a migo – dijo shishio sonriendo con maldad al ver como otro sirivientes intentaban calmar a la chica de cabellos verdes.**

**JA! A veces hay que ser así, pero cuentame amigo que te trae por mi humilde morada, ¿ya cumpliste la misión que te encargué?- preguntó Hiko con una sonrisa malevola.**

**En menos de lo que canta un gallo estañara una guerra tan grande en Japón que tendrán que movilizar a todos los hombre, pero ahora si me explicarás porque me hiciste causar una guerra cuando un nos estamos recuperando de la pasada guerra civil sabes que no no conviene ni a tí ni a mí la economia bajará y bueno es menos dinero para mí y últimamente no he tenido buena suerte en el juego – dijo Shishio mientras se servia una copa de saké. - Algo me dice que tiene que ver con esa chiquilla con la hermana menor de el General Himura, Sí es ella amigo deveras no sé que te hizo porque llevas mucho tiempo detrás de ella.- dijo Shishio mientras bebía un poco másw de Sake.**

**Sí, tiene mucho que ver con ella , pero eso no te importa ahora luego te explicaré con detalles ahora simplemente limitate a seguir al pie de la letra mis ordenes- dijo Hiko mientras se acomodaba en el futón.**

**Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? – pregunto Shishio mientras se sentaba alado de Hiko.**

**¿Sabes quien el Capitan Zouzou Sagara?-pregunto Hiko con desgano.**

**Me puedes explicar quien no sabe quien es Zouzou Sagara, él es uno de los mejores soldados a la orden del emperador, tio de Sanosuke Sagara Teniente a la orden del emperador y dicen por ahy las malas lenguas que también es el novio de tu querido "amorcito", cuentame Hiko acaso. ¿quieres que le haga algo a ese muchachito? – dijo Shishio sonriendo.**

**Si lo sabes para que preguntas, pero una cosa Shishio hagas lo que hagas NO lo mates- dijo Hiko con seriedad.**

**A ver explicame, lo quieres fuera de la vida de la niña Himura, pero no lo quieres muerto, Es algo díficil de entender, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Hiko – dijo Shishio.**

**Va a ser más díficil para Kiara poder verlo,pero no estar con él a verlo muerto y saber que bueno por lo menos la amo – dijo Hiko mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente en señal de cansancio -Te explico este es el plan...**

**Sanosuke se encontraba practicando su tiro con so escópeta mientras pensaba que era la cabeza de Enishi o de Hiko. Mientras pensaba en el suceso ocurrido con Hiko y Kiara hacía algunos días atrás, parece que al señor Saito se le había olvidado su gran parte de la culpa o simplemente la había perdonado la vida sin darle un sermón.Disparo el arma y le dió a una manzana sobre una madera bastante lejos de donde se encontraba Sano.Entonce sanp escucho un arma muy cerca.**

**Buen tiro hijo, no fallaste y la distancia es mucha,pero a esta dustancia que yo estoy de tí, tu crees qe falle? – dijo una voz seria detrás de mí y no necesitaba girarme para saber quien era.**

**No seguramente no fallaría pero sería una muestra de poco honor que matar a un hombre a traición y más en un hombre de su talla y prestigio.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.**

**Te dí una orden y la desobedeciste, estas concientes de lo que eso significa – preguntó Saito con una sonrisa sarcastuca.**

**Que me joderas la vida hasta que vaya mate a hiko y luego le pida de rodillas a Kiara que me perdone – dijo el moreno mientras volvia a cargar su pistola.**

**No, significa que tendrás que cortar el patio de mi casa por lo menos por los siguiente 6 meses y ayudarle a Tokio y a las chicas con la limpieza de la casa – dijo con tono de burla a el moreno.**

**Prefiero la opción uno donde mato a Hiko y todos felices para siempre, ne? –dijo el moren con una sonrisa.**

**Sabes que ese no vale la pena pagaías por un delito que al fin y al cabo sería en vano – dij Saito en forma seria.**

**Y entonces, que? Dejaremos que ese hombre siga dañando a Kiara y no solo a ella si no a todas las personas de este pueblo, ese tipo es una lacra debería morir, ¿Por qué no matarlo? – dijo el moreno mientras seguía disparando.**

**Eso lo puede decir alguien que no tenga nada que perder, pero tu , Sano, tienes una mujer bella y preciosa que te ama , no puedes dejar a Megumi sola y ademas deja que Kenshin y yo nos enacergemos de ese – dijo Saito.**

**Sí, yo sé que tengo a Meg, pero sabes que quiero a las chicas como si fueran mis hermanitas menores y al ver a ese estupido intentando dañarla me dan ganas de ahorcarlo y tirarlo al lago- dijo Sano.**

**Sí, yo creo que a todos nos dan ganas de matarlo, pero piensa qe por el momento no ganaríamos nada, así que mejor es pensar como mantenerlo alejado de Kiara- dijo Siato- Ahhh! Se me olvidaba comentarte que Aoshi me pidió la mano de Misao- dijo Saito.**

**¡!Qué, Shinoorie te pidio la mano de Misao, pero que locura es esa, apenas se conocen – dijo escandalizado Sano mientras lanzaba la pistola que minutos antes utilizaba.**

**No sé, parece que Misao le pego duro – dijo Saito con expresión cansada.**

**Y me imagino que le negaste la peticion, cierto?- dijo Sano mirando serio a uno de sus superiores.**

**No, accedí a su propuesta siempre y cuendo mi hija no salga lastimada- dijo Saito.**

**Pero, que mas lastimada que casandose con un tipo que no ama – dijo Sano.**

**Es Aoshi o Enishi, yo prefiero mil veces a Aoshi, es mi ahijado y mi sucesor, así que no le veo ningun problema.- dijo saito.**

**Y te has puesto a pensar lo que dira Misao cuando se enteré, sabes muy bien como es ella , y también sabes como se llevan esos dos y no me digas que no lo sabes , porque a mi no me engañas yo sé que tu tienes mucho que ver con este repentino amor de Aoshi – dijo Sano con expresión de molestia en la voz.**

**No sé de que hablas, Sano, yo solo quería pasar mas tiempo con mi ahijado y por eso lo mande a llamar, no me puedes juzgar por eso, o sí? - dijo con la expresión más inocente que pudo buscar Saito.**

**Sí, y yo soy el emperador de Japón, por favor Saito a ese perro con ese hueso porque yo no te creo – dijo el moreno con seriedad.**

**Sabes que no deberías llevarle la contraria a un general – dijo Saito con una sonrisa.**

**Si,uno casi retirado por cierto – dijo Sano en tono de burla**

**Pero, aun general – le conesto serio.**

**Oye, General, ¿Sabe algo sobre la supuesta guerra de la que tanto se comenta en el pueblo? – pregunto Sanosuke.**

**No sé mucho, pero según me comentó Kenshin, me dijo que el principe Lin fue asesinado mientras salía de un bar en Tokio, se rumorá que las personas que lo mataron solo quería que le declararán la guerra a China, aunque todo esto se tiene bajo sumo secreto ya que el emperador todavía no quiere alarmar a el país por eso de que acabos de recuperarnos de la guerra civil, pero ya sabes que se empezaron a movilizar a todas las tropas desde hoy en la mañana. – explico Sano.**

**Algo me dice que seremos los primeron en ir a la guerra – dijo Sanosuke.**

**Oye, y tu, ¿ No sabes Por qué Himura no vino a reunir las tropas con nosotros? – pregunto Saito.**

**NO, ahora me dirigía a su casa a preguntarle que le ocurrió, me parece muy extraño, porque a el fue a quien le encmendaron esta misión y sabes lo responsable que es – dijo Sanosuke pensativo.**

**Bueno pues, vamos te acompaño a la casa de los Himura – dijo Saito con seriedad.**

**Kiara abrio los ojos, era tarde ya, seuro su hermano ya se abría ido con las tropas, se levanto de la gran cama y sintio un dolor de cabeza muy agudo que la hizo volver a acostase al instante, sentia que la cabeza en cualquier momento le explotaría, la boca seca y un dolor de estomago horrible.**

**-Nana!- llamo la chica- Nana!por favor ven – dijo la chica lo mas alto.**

**Pasaron 5 minutos y nadie llegaba a la habitación y Kiara se empezaba a desesperar.Entonces la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un Kenshin apurado y que se veía que había corrido.**

**Kia-Chan? Qué sucede, preciosa? – pregunto su hermano mientras se sentaba a su lado.**

**Me siento mal, ken, por fa dile a Kaede que me preparé un té- dijo la chica intentando parecer mejor de lo que realmente se sentia.**

**Quieres que llame la doctor, Kia-Chan? – dijo el pelirrojo pasandole la mao a su hermana por la frente y descubrió que la chica tenía una fiebre muy alta.**

**No, hermano con que me tome un té ya todo estará bien, ya verás- dijo Kiara intentando sonreir.**

**No. Kia- Chan llamaré al Doctor Aome esa fiebre no es normal – dijo Kenshin mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación.**

**Kenshin bajo las escaleras de su casa litaralmente volando, le parecía muy extraño esos sintomas tan repentino en su hermana, cuando llgo al primer piso de la casa salió y envió a dos hombre a buscar al doctor al pueblo y los amenazo que si no regresaban con él en menod de 30 hora sus puestos en el ejercito corrian grave peligro. Luego se fue a la cocina lo mas rápido que pudo y le dijo a Kaede la situación y envió a que le hiciera un té a Kiara lo mas rápido que pudiera.Luego volivo a subir las escaleras y se ancamino al suarta de su hermana menor.**

**Entro a la habitación y vió con horror con su hermana sudaba por la fiebre y sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados, definitivamente la niña estaba pasando por un momento crítico.**

**Kia-Chan! Kia-Chan! Resiste el Doctor llegará muy pronto, te lo prometo – dijo acostandose a su lado, mientras le sacaba de su cara l pelo que se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.**

**La chica se movia desesperada por la cama como si le faltará el aire.**

**Entonces la puerta se abrió y la nana entro con una taza de té y entre Kaede y Kenshin la hicieron tomarse el líquido verde. Eso tranquilizo bastante a la chica y logro dormirla por un rato, entonces Kenshin escucho como unos caballos se acercaba a la casa y bajo las escaleras corriendo, Eran los soldados que había mandado a buscar a es doctor, pero sin embargo el doctor no venía con ellos. **

**y el doctor?- preguntó Kenshin a los dos hombres.**

**Señor, el doctor Aome n se encuentra en el pueblo – dijeron los hombre, y Kenshin se sintio desfallecer su hermana se moria y el no lograba ayudarla, se sentían tan impotente al no logra hacer nada.**

**Pero la señorita Megumi viene de camino, nosotros intentamos traerla en uno de nuestros caballos , pero sabe como es ella y decidió venir en su yegua – dijo uno de los chicos. El mundo de Kenshin regreso un poco a la normalidad y trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo.**

**Esta bien, como quiera dudo que quieran enfrentarse a la ira de Sanosuke si se llegará a enterar.**

**Entonces vieron como Megumi llegaba a la casa..**

**¿Qué ocurrió Kenshin? – pregunto Megumi.**

**No lo sé, cuando se desperto comenzó a gritar y a llamar a Kaede, pero como ella me estaba haciendo el desayuno decidí subir yo mismo a checar que pasaba y me dijo que se sentia mal, baje a decirlo a kaede que le hiciera un té y a mandar a buscar a un doctor y cuando la ví me dí cuenta que estaba peor.**

**Esta bien, veremos que ocurre con Kia-Chan..**

**Misao se encontraba el el salón comedor desayunando sola, ya qeu su padre había salido a sabe Kami que sitio porque ella relamente no sabía y gracias a Kami el pesado de Aoshi no se veía por ningun lado. Así que aprovecho para sentarse a escribir y a desayunar al mismo tiempo. Cuando de repente escucho a alguien detrás de ella allí se encontraba la razón de sus mas horrible enfurecimientos y tambien el causante de sus grandes anhelos, el capitan Shinomori.**

**¿Qué haces aquí , Aoshi? Pensé que hoy descanzaría de tu horribe precensia ya que estarían orgnizando las tropas, o es que acaso te escapaste de tu trabajo – dijo la chica con una ceja levantada.**

**Sí, si estabamos organizando las tropas y creeme que fue un trabajo dificil porque Himura no fue, creo que ahora mismo tu padre esta en la casa de el general checando si esta bien porque es muy extraño que no haya llegado el es muy responsable.- dijo Aoshi mientras se tocaba la frente en señal de que se sentia cansado. – Y sobre mi horrible precensia...vete acostumbrando porque me veras por mucho tiempo.**

**No me digas que te piensas quedar más de los esperado – dijo la chica con enojo.**

**Sí o tal vez me quede para siempre...de igual forma me tendrás que soportar, mi querida niña- dijo Aoshi mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde desayunaba la joven de largos cabellos.**

**¿ De qué hablas Aoshi? ¿Por que dices que igual te tendré que soportar? – pregunto la chica dejando de comer por un segundo.**

**No te preocupes por eso ahora, pronto te enteraras de todo – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.**

**No me gusta ese tono en tí, suena a que estas planeando algo – dijo la chica.**

**Sí , es cierto ten miedo de mi tono, pero ahora solo piensa en el hecho de que yo traté de hacer las cosas contigo bien , pero tu me olbigasta hacer las cosa mal ahoras sabes que eres respnsable de todo lo que suceda – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa.**

**Sabes una cosa tu estas totalmente loco – dijo la chica mientras hacía como si las palabras no hubíeran causado ningun efecto en ella, pero popr dentro estaba hecha un mar de dudas.**

**Sí, totalmente loco y peor obsecionado contigo, con tenerte, con poseerte, con que seas solo mia y creme que lo lograré como que me llamo Apshi Shinomori – djo el chico con una sonrisa.**

**Pues yo tu me voy cambiando el nombre, porque yo no voy a ser ni tuya ni de nadie yo solo soy mi dueña- dijo la chica mientras regresaba su vista a su plato de desayuno.**

**Ya lo veremos, mi niña, ya lo veremos – dijo el hombre mientras se iba a la cocina.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Megumi se encontraba revisand el estado de salud de Kiara y lo que encontraba no le parecía del todo alentador, la fiebre era mucha y el que estabiera inconciente no la ayudaba mucho, todo esto podia ser a causa de haber estado expuesta al frio la noche anterior o simplemente un desequilibrio en su cuerpo y los dos veredictos eran igual de dañinos, pero como doctora lo primero que tenia que hacer era bajar la fiebre y luego veriamos cuales fueron los motivos por los cuales su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma.**

**Kenshin nesecito agua fria para bajarle a tu hermana la fiebre – dijo Megumi.**

**Kenshin se giro y envio a todos los craido a buscar agua fria al pozo y toallas para bajarle la fiebre a Kiara. Cuando estuvieron solos Megumi dejó por un momento el lado de kiara y se acrecó a Kenshin.**

**Kenshin seré totalmente sincera contigo, realmente no sé que ocurre con Kiara , pero debemos ser realistas y yo debo hablarte con sinceridad...ella esta muy mal, la fiebre es demasiada y si con el agua y el té no le baja la fiebre, Ken,amigo, hay que estar preparado para lo peor. – dijo la chica en tono serio y tirste.**

**Megumi, por favor dime que puedes ayudarla, dime que se salvará, por favor haz todo lo que este en tus manos, para ayudar a mi hermana, sabes que es para tí como una hermana no la puede dejar morir- dijo Kenshin mientras sus ojos se aguaban y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos.**

**Escuchame, Ken, creeme que yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarla y ella es muy fuerte esperemos que Kami se apiade de ella y la deje vivir un tiempo más- dijo Megumi tratando de controlar a Kenshin.**

**En ese instante los criados que Kenshin había enviado para buscar el agua ya habían regresado con agua y toallas para Kiara.**

**señor abajo estan el General Saito, El Capitan Zouzou y el Teniente Sanosuke y desean saber porque no fue a reunir las tropas con ellos , yo me tome la libertad de explicarles que la niña Kiara no se encontraba bien y el joven Zouzou está muy preocupado al igual que el general y el teniente y dean saber si pueden ver a la niña y también desean hablar con usteded.- dijo la nana de los dos jovenes Himura.**

**Sí, Kaede creo que a Kiara le hará bien saber que Zouzou esta aquí aunque no lo peuda ver quizas lo pueda sentir, vé y diles que siban que los espeo aquí – dijo Kenshin mientras caminaba de un lado hacía otro en la gran habotación de su hermana.**

**Y la señora mayor salió de la habitación dejando a Megumi y a Kenshin intentando bajar la temperatura en el cuerpo de la joven de largos cabellos violeta.**

**La señora mayor bajaba las escaleras tan rápido como sus viejas piernas se lo permitian, para irse a encontrar con los tres hombres que esperaban una contestación en la sala de estar de la gran casa Himura. Una vez estuvo frente a los hombres vió en su cara las distontas expresiones por sus sentimientos, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue la cra de dolor que tenía el joven Zouzou como si tuviera miedo a perder algo que relamente amara con todo su corazón. El mismo joven se levantó y se acercó a ella.**

**Que dijoKenshin, señora, podemos verla – dijo el chico.**

**Sí , mi niño pueden pasar a verla – dijo la mujer.**

**Los tres hombres subieron a el segundo piso y entraron a la habitación, apenas saludaron a Kenshin con un susurro y todos se dividieron, Zouzou se acerco a la cama y a inetntar ver a Kiara, Sano fue directoa a donde su novia y Saito se quedó hablando con Kenshin.**

**Sano se acerco a su novia y le sonrio con una forma consoladora, sabia que la presión que había sobre sus hombros era mucha así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo por las espalda haciendole saber que estaba con ella y que la apoyaba.**

**Como la ves, mi amor – le preguntó el chico en forma suave.**

**Ahy que esta preparado para lo peor, si su fiebre no baja aunque sea un poco ahy que comenzar a preocuparse – dijo Megumi a su novio que se veía visiblemente afectado por su amiga.**

**Pero como doctora crees que se recupere – volvió a preguntar el moreno.**

**No lo sé, yo sé que Kiara es fuerte y sé que si sabe que Zouzou está aquí intentará luchar , si solo recobrará el conocimiento y vier a Zouzou seguro que eso me ayudaría bastante- dijo Megumi mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su novio.**

**Megumi! – dijo Zouzou desde la cama de Kiara – Ya se celento el payo con agua fría le pongo otro? – pregunto el chico.**

**Sí ,Zou hazme ese favor- le conetesto la chica mientras.**

**Cuando el joven de cabellos negros le quito el paño de la frente, la chica abrió los ojos y lo miro directo a los ojos, la chica se veía sudorosa, cansada, palida, ojerosa, pero aun así el joven de cabellos negros la consideraba la más hermosa flor que alguna vez en su vida, y la posibilidad de perderla le causaban un dolor incalculable, algo dentro de si le decía que la perdería antes de haberla podido disfutar y eso le dolia, mucho tenía tano miedo de oerderla, y muy dentr de él sabia que sin ella no iba a poder continuar su vida.**

**Zou...zou...Te...amo – dijo la chica con hilo de voz y con mucha dificulta,**

**Luego de eso la chica volvio a cerrar sus ojos y su repiración se detuvo...**

**NOOOO! Kiara no te puedes morir, no me puedes dejar solo – dijo el chico sobre el cuerpo de su amada niña.**

**Continuara...**

**Lo siento! Lo siento sé que me tarde una eternidad con el la actualización y tambien sé que el capitulo esta algo triste y se lo juro que no fue mi intencion es culpa de la banda "Evanescence" si no hubíera estado escuchando la canción " everybody's fool" mientras escribia tal vez no me hubiera quedado tan triste el capitulo, así que bueno lo siento mucho...**

**Bueno como siempre gracias a Todos por su apoyo y pos sus comentarioas ahora a llegado la parte en que conesto sus comentarios, no?**

**Contestando reviws:**

**Alexandra Shinomori: Gracias por seguir leyendo, sobre el fi bueno pues gracias espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y bueno lamento mucho la tradanza espero que me cuentes que piensas de este nuevo cap.**

**GabyHyatt: Bueno pues supones bien, espero que me digas que piensas de este nuevo capitulo y bueno bye.**

**Angel Nemsis: Sí, siempre es preocupante ver a Aoshi manso y es más díficil que solo diga cosas indirectamente, pero así es la vida, sobre Kiara bueno era algo que invitablemente tenía que poner, pero para la proxima ves voy a avisar cuando sea una parte así para que puedan brincarla y no laa tengan que leer los que no quien, siento mucho la tardanza deberas y espero saber mas de tí.**

**Yuki Kudo : GRACIAS! Amiga comentarios como el tuyo son los que a uno le dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo cada día, bueno sobre el fic te prometo qu intentaré poner mas tokioxsaito y de l;as otras parejas tambien, bueno espero que sigas leyendo y que me dejes saber que biensas, un besoototote para tí tambien y espero resivir noticias tuyas pronto.**

**Misao Shinmori 12: Amiga sabes aveces me haces preguntas que ni yo misma puedo conestarme, sobre con quien te quedaras buenoooo...eso lo estoy pensando en este preciso instente, pero mejor te cuento despues o mejor descubrelo mientras lees...bueno bye, espero tu reviw en cuanto al cap.**

**E.Naomi Yano: Gracias! Bueno espero que deveras te haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejes saber tu opinión aunque siempre lo haces , pero sabes que me gusta siempre leer lo que piensan.**

**Saiko Katsuka: JIJIJIJI...Yo espero por el bien de Kenshon que Kenji si nasca porque si no Kaoru es capaz de matrme, sobre Kiara y Zou que no quedó linda la escena del cap, anteior lastima que a mi niño mimado Zou le toque sufrir n ese capitulo. Pero nada amiga espero recibir un comentario de tu parte y que me dejes saber que te parecio el cap anterior.**

**Giuliana: Hola! Bueno gracias por todo un millon, sobre los lemons yo pienso que tal vez si hayan, aunque no ceo que el el porimo cap. pero si lo haré, aunque avisare cuales son las partes, para las personas que no gustan en leerlo pues simplemente brinquen esa parte y no la tengan que leer. Y sobre ser amigas creeme que para mi ya lo eres que Dios te bendiga a tí tambien.**

**Kayla- Chan: Sí Aoshi pidió la mano de Misao y ella muriendose de seloc espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este cap. y bueno como siempre que me dejes saber que piensas. Bueno Bye!**

**Alma: Gracias! Siento mucho la tardanza.**

**Rusu Akatsuki: Gracias! WOW! Que emocionante que piense que esete fic es uno de los mejores de rurounin Kenshon creeme que eso me llena de prgullo y me hace seguir adelante cada día, sobre Tokio y Saito creeme que lo voy a intentar es que una pareja que se me hace medio dificilita. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y me digas que piensas, Bye!**

**Miara Makisan: Mi querido Enishi aparrecerá muy pronnto para ayudar a su tio es todo su plan, sobre el papel de Mikio es uno muy interesante porque será como la celestina entre Aoshi y Misao. Bueno espero que este cap. te haya gystado y espero tus comentario y que me dejes saber que piensas.GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Yami(Eve): Bueno creeme que seguire este fic y hay baño de luna para rato ya que esto es solo el comienzo, sobre la teoria de Tokio y Misao no estas muy lejos de la realidad y la deckaración de Aoshi fue algo que realmente me salió y ni cuenta que me dí cuando lo escribi, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando y me sigas dejando tu comentarios. Gracias un millon por leer!**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos espero que les hayas gustado este cap. y que sigan dejando sus coemnatrios.**

**Anuncio:**

**Pronto subire una nueva historia se llama Obligandote Amarme es un AoshiMisao espero que se den una vueltita para que la lean creanme que si les gusto Baño de Luna, Obligandote Amarme no los defraudara.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llege, los veo en el proximo cap. Bye!**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Kiara Fujimuya Futura de Aya si lo atrapo.**


	12. nota a todos

**Baño de luna**

**Nota sumamente importante que todos los lectores deben leer**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Hola! Bueno lamento mucho reportarme después de tanto tiempo. Sé que me he tardado casi siglos en actualizar y que deben tener ganas de ahorcarme…..pero pido piedad por mi vida es que mi compu le dio la gana de dañarse y no dejarme escribir ni conectarme al internet y todavia no la he logrado arreglar y ahora mismo estoy secuestrando la compu de mi prima y lo seguiré haciendo para llevarles esta historia. Mis propositos de escribir esta carta son varios: el primero es hacerles saber que no me he muerto, así que no se preocupen, el segundo es hacerles una serie de avisos, y el tercero es hacer una mini encuesta que deberian de responder todos ( Por favor les pido de rodillas que cooperen )**

**Los avisos:**

**Desde el capitulo 12 empieza una parte de la historia un poco más cruda y con mas problemas. Ya que mi proposito de escirbir la historia no es hacer un cuento de hadas. Si se no se creen capaces de entender algunos problemas sociales que vienen de muchos siglos atrás realmente les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo porque la trama se va a poner interesante, pero voy a presentar algunas criticas que tal vez ofendan a alguien y creanme que ese no es mi proposito.**

**Las preguntas vitales para mi:**

**Tengo una situacón un poco difícil que me ha impedido seguir desarollando la historia como la había planeado y me encantaria resolverlo y llevar esto a lo que ustedes quieran ya que fácilmente puedo moldear la historia a los que ustedes decidan. La cuestión es que hay personas que se me han acercado y me han comentado que no desean leer nada lemon y otras se mueren por leerlo y creanme que es difícil escribir sin tratar de ofenser a nadie así que me encantaría saber cuantos de ustedes estan de acuerdo con leer escenas un poco mas cercanas de los personajes y quienes no. Para mi ustedes son los que deciden porque ustedes son los que me apoyan y no quisiera perder eso por nada del mundo.**

**Por favor pido la cooperación de todos para que me ayuden a resolver lo que para mi se ha convertido en un enigma. Si no me escriben y me dicen que piensan pues realmente no podré saberlo.**

**Por el momento me despido de ustedes esperando poder pronto leerlos y bueno ya saben cuentenme que piensan y demen un poquito de tiempo para poder arreglar la compu.**

**Besos,**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Baño de Luna**

**Capítulo 12: el sacerdote**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya **

**Konishiwa Minna-San! Les tengo que contar que esta vez no podré contestar los reviws, ya que no tengo internet y se me ha hecho imposible leer sus comentarios, aunque por fé sé que estan ahi. Les agradezco como siempre su apoyo incondicional con mi historia, y bueno les pido muy de favor que a la hora de criticar sean un poco considerados con los autores , porque aunque hayán cosas en las cuales uno no concuerde con ellos igual es la imaginación de cada persona y es el trabajo de cada persona, creeanme que aveces no tiene tiempo para nada y saca tiempo de donde no lo tiene para poder actualizar y pues hay algunos comentarios que me han herido bastante los sentimientos. A todos los demás que no tienen nada que ver con lo de los sentimientos muchas gracias por siempre seguir leyendo y apoyandome.**

Y ya me dejo de tanto sentimentalismo y empiezo con la historia. 

**En el Capítulo anterior...**

**Zou...zou...Te...amo – dijo la chica con hilo de voz y con mucha dificulta,**

Luego de eso la chica volvio a cerrar sus ojos y su repiración se detuvo... 

**NOOOO! Kiara no te puedes morir, no me puedes dejar solo – dijo el chico sobre el cuerpo de su amada niña.**

**Todos los que se encontraban presentes en la habitación se acercarón cuando escucharon el grio de Zouzou. Megumi se acreco a la cama y revisó el cuerpo casi inerte de la joven de largos cabellos violeta. Había reaccionado y eso era una buena noticia, la otra buena noticia es que aún no había muerto y todavía quedaban esperanzas, pero una cosa si era segura sus signos de vida eran pocos y la fiebre era mucha, pero estaba segura que si se lo proponía y con la ayuda de Kami- Sama su amiga reaccionaría, aunque eso todavía no lo podía decir.**

**No, Zouzou, tranquilo ella sigue viva- dijo la chica de cabellos marrón con seriedad a Zouzou que aún seguía aferrado al cuerpo de su pequña niña.-Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora más que nunca Kiara nesecita que todos estemos cuerdos para ayudarla – terminó de decir la joven.**

**Pero..- trato de decir el jóven capitan.**

**Hay que creer, Zouzou, Hay una buena noticia y es que Kia-chan reaccionó y eso es una muy buena noticia, la otra es que aun sigue con vida así que todavía tenemos tiempo de ayudarla, aunque sus siganos de vidas son pocos y eso nos dificulta bastante las cosas, la fiebre y todo esto pudo haber sido causado por muchas cosas, pero la más que se me ocurre es un cambió drástico de clima o tal vez una recaída en la anemía.- dijo la joven.**

**Kenshin se acercó a la cama y vió el cuerpo casi inerte de su hermana, un cuerpo sudoroso, ojeroso, con un leve rubor en las mejillas por la fiebre y a pesar de todo eso le seguía pareciendo simplemente hermosa. Sintió tanto miedo de perderla de perder su hermana, esa persona que el prometió cuidar y ahora se sentía tan indefenso, él no podía hacer nada solo sentarse a observar como Megumi la ayudaba o sentarse a ver como la muerte se la arrebataba de las manos. Se fijó por un segundo en la expresión de dolor de su hermana y se le heló la sangre, ciertamente no era la primera persona que veía con expresión de dolor es más había visto muchas personas morir y gritar de dolor, pero en este caso no se trataba de un buen soldado ni tampoco de un enemigo se trataba de su hermana, de ese ser especial que lo había acompañado en todo momento.**

**Kenshin creó que sería prudente que llamarás a el sacerdote del pueblo – dijo Megumi.**

**Por qué? Me acabas de decir que hay posobilidades de que se salvé – dijo Kenshin.**

**Sí , pero y si no se salva Ken, Kiara siempre ha sido muy cristiana y no creo que le gustaría morir sin rescivir perdón – dijo Megumi. – Bueno también nesecito que salgan de la habitación – terminó de decir la joven de largos cabellos marrón e inmediatamente Saito se levanto y se fue a esperar a fuera.**

**No, no me quiero ir – dijo Zouzou mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Kiara más aún si es que aquello fuerá posible.**

**Zouzou, necesito que cooperes y salgas de la habitación para poder ayudar a Kiara – dijo Megumi con gesto de enfado y comprensión.**

**Tio, vamos afuera, dejarás a Kiara en buenas manos te lo aseguro – dijo Sano mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su tio en señal de comprensión. **

**Es que no entienden la he dejado tantas veces que tengo miedo que si lo hago está vez la vida me la quite – dijo con la vista nublada el joven capitan.**

**Lo entiendo pero te prometo que haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarla – dijo Megumi y ante esta declaración Zouzou se levantó y salió de la habitación seguido por Kenshin y Sano que se giro y le hizó señas a su novia de que tenía su apoyo.**

**  
Mientras en la casa de los Kamiya**

**Kaoru se acababa de levantar hacía poco menos de una hora y se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de su casa, cuando entro su padre el Señor Hiya Kamiya, al ver a su hija el anciano sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a ella.**

**Kaoru, hija¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – preguntó el anciano mientras se sentaba cerca de la chica.La joven que no se había dado cuenta que su padre había llegado y mucho menos que se encontraba sentado hablandole, desperto de sus pensamientos.**

**Otto-San, no sabia que estabas ahí , es que estaba pensando – dijo con una sonrisa timida.**

**Sí, ya me dí cuenta y se puede saber qué o quién te tiene tan pensativa hoy?- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa acusadora. La chica instantáneamente se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Ante esto el señor soltó una carcajada y luego miro consoladoramente a su hija.**

**El General Himura? O me equivoco – dijo hiya con una sonrisa maliciosa.La chica se levanto de la mesa alteradoa y paso a una tonalidad mas roja si es que eso era posible.**

**!OTTO-SAN! De donde saca esas cosas, por Kami, no vuelva a repetir eso – dijo la chica alterada ante la pregunta de su padre.**

**Kaoru, hija, tienes que aprender que no existe un disfraz que sirva largo tiempo para esconder el amor dónde existe o donde se finge, y a tí y a Kenshin ya el disfraz no les sirve – dijo con una sonrisa. – Deberías ir a dar un paseo por el jardín hoy el sol brilla con una magía que hace muchos años no lo veía con tanta intensidad, ademas hay unas flores que recién estan floreciendo y se ven hermosas, además el aire ayudara a tu nuevo color de piel – dijo un poco mas serio pero aun con una sornisa refiriendose al fuerte color rojo en las mejillas de su hija.**

**Sí, Otto- San ya pensaba ir porque hace algunos días que no paseaba por la hacienda – dijo la chica.**

**Kaoru termino de desayunar y luego se fue a el establo a buscar a su caballo en establo, ya estaba casi lista para partir cuando escucho como algunas personas discutian frente a su casa y había algo que le preocupaba a su papá no le gustaban los problemas y las discuciones, así que montó su caballo y se acercó a preguntar cual era la discusión y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de el pesado portón que resguardaba su casa pudo ver a tres de los hombre que trabajaban en la hacienda discutiendo con un hombre que parecia ser un soldado, pero no lograba ver nada mas del misterioso soldado, así que se acerco un poco más para distinguir el soldado y cuando por fin lo pudo ver se quedo sorprendida, era un joven alto, de largos cabellos verdes, ojos dorados con un estilo gatuno, su cara era alargada y su nariz era fina. En fin el joven era demasiado guapo, una vez Kaoru se recuperó de la sorpresa. Miro seriamente a los cuatro hombres y entre ellos reconocío a Jatten, el jefe de los peones.**

**¿ Qué ocurre Jatten? – dijo la chica aun desde el caballo.**

**El señor no entiende que no lo podemos dejar pasar, Kaoru- dono – dijo el chico mientras hacía una reverencia a ala chica en seña de respeto.- Su padre ordeno que ningun soldado entrará a la hacienda con eso de que pronto va a estallar una guerra en Japón pues el está tratando de protegerlas a usted y a su madre, ya sabe Kaoru- dono que nosotros daríamos hasta la vida por protegerla a usted y a su señora madre- terminó el joven moreno de cabellos marrón y ojos verde esmeralda, el era un joven fuerte y sobre todo muy leal a su patrón.**

**Lo sé, Jatten, pero ya le preguntarón al Señor que desea en la hacienda – dijo Kaoru refiriendose al joven de cabellos verdes.**

**Señorita, ya yo le explique de trodas las maneras posible a sus hombre que traigo un mensaje- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras el imitaba al hombre anterior y hacía una reverencía pero esta no era de respeto si no era como una invitación a la vista de Kaoru o un reto.**

**A qué gobierno sirve soldado? – preguntó Kaoru sin hacer caso a la anterior falta de respeto.**

**A nuestro emperador por supuesto – dijo el soldado con respeto.**

**Y para quién es su mensaje? – dijo Kaoru aún seria.**

**Para el General Himura – dijo el soldado.**

**Pues se equivoco de hacienda – dijo Kaoru mientras iba a girar su caballo para irse, pero la voz del joven la detuvo.**

**Lo sé, solo quería saber como llegar¿ Cree que sea mucha molestía si alguien me ayuda a encontrar la hacienda de los Himura?- preguntó el chico con voz profunda y Kaoru se sintió por un momento tan comoda con ese tono de voz.**

**No, yo misma lo dirigiré, pero tiene que estar deesarmado – dijo Kaoru tratando de ocultar su comodidad.**

**Pero señorita...- trató de decir Jatten, pero una mirada seria por parte de Kaoru lo hizo cambiar de opinión.**

**Esta bien señorita, así se hará – dijo el soldado mientras entregaba su espada y su pistola.**

**Los tres hombres abrieron el portón y Kaoru salió de la hacienda, con el misterioso soldado. Kaoru iba alfrente y después a una distancia considerable iba el soldado.**

**Sus hombres le son fieles muy fieles, eso es algo extraño en esta época donde los peones exigen tanto¿No cree? – dijo el soldado.**

**No me son fieles a mi, le son fieles a su patrón – dijo Kaoru sin voltear a ver a el soldado.**

**Claro, pero usted también es su patrona – dijo el joven mientras cbalgaba a una distancia favorable pero cerca de Kaoru.**

**En cierta forma, tiene razón – dijo Karu dandole la razón al soldado mientras entre sonrió.**

**Le puedo preguntar algo, señorita, sin que se ofenda claro esta – dijo el soldado con respeto.**

**No lo sé, mejor será que no tome más confianzas que las que se le ha dado – dijo la chica seria desde su caballo.**

**Solo quería saber si acaso usted es esta prometida o si es casada aunque eso lo dudo pues el joven peon llamo señorita y no señora – dijo el joven tratando de ser lo mas respetuoso posible.**

**No, no estoy ni casada ni prometida, pero no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia – dijo Kaoru.**

**¿Y esta enamorada de alguien? – pregunto el joven soldado.**

**No creo que le interese, pero, sí, si lo estoy – dijo Kaoru manteniendose seria.**

**Y se puede saber de quién – pregunto el joven otra vez.**

**No cree que hace demasiadas preguntas – dijo Kaoru – Además eso si que no es de su incumbencia, ni siquiera se su nombre – dijo la chica.**

**Uff! Que torpeza la mía, le ruego que me disculpe ese olvido, Soy el Capitan Yuki Himura primo de Kenshin y Kiara – dijo el joven, algo que sorprendio a Kaoru, no sabia de la existencia de ese primo, nunca lo había escuchado nombrar y mucho menos lo había visto.**

**Primo? No sabia que Ken y Kia – Chan tenían un primo, lo que no entiendo es como siendo familia no conoce la hacienda de los Himura – dijo Kaoru un poco sorprendida.**

**Bueno es que acabo de regresar de un viaje por America, lo conoce? – pregunto el joven de rasgos finos.**

**America, bueno solo en libros, pero dicen que es un lugar fascinante – dijo Kaoru empezando a familiarizarce con el joven.**

**Y lo es, creame, nunca había visto tantas culturas juntas, hay mucha comida, musica por doquier y gente muy distinta compartiendo juntas – dijo el chico recordando sus aventuras en "el nuevo mundo".**

**Me encantaría poder verlo algún día- dijo Kaoru emocionada.**

**Sí, sería grandioso – dijo el joven de cabellos verdes.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kenshin, Sanosuke, Saito y Zouzou salieron de la habitación de Kiara con las miradas tristes y preocupada, Sanosuke no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir para que su mejor amigo y su tio se sintieran mejor y es que cualquier cosa que dijera podia hacerlos sufrir máa o tal vez lo tomaran como una falta de respeto al estado de su pequeña amiga.**

**Saito penso por un momento la situación y aunque era triste este era el mejor momento de hacer entender a Kenshin que era mejor darse prisa antes de que cualquier cosa se pudiera llevar lejos a la mujer que amaba como era el caso de Zouzou que estaba a punto de perder a Kiara en los brazos de la muerte. Pero tampoco se aventuraba hablar para no parecer imprudente. Entonces oyeron como Zouzou se recostaba contra la pared y poco a poco se dejaba caer hasta llegar al piso para así sentarse frente a la puerta de la habitación a eperar alguna noticia de su chica.**

**No lo puedo creer, nunca le dije cuanto la amaba y ahora tal vez nunca se lo diga o por lo menos nunca me llegue a escuchar - dijo derrotado Zouzou mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillasy metia su cabeza enmtre ellas en clara señal de lo mal que se sentia, Kenshin al oir las palabras de Zouzou el corazón se le ouso pequeñito al saber que tal vez el tambien podía perder a Kaoru sin haberle dicho cuanto la amaba y la soñaba.**

**Esa repentina declaración por parte de Zouzou y ese cambio de actitud de Kenshinera lo que Saito nesecitaba para decir algo que hiciera despertar a Kenshin.**

**No te preocupes tio, ya verás que Kia- Chan se va a recuperar y le podrás decir que la amas y sé que esta vez no desaprovecharás la oprtunidad – dijo Sanosukle tratando de animar a su tio.**

**Ojalá, eso sirva para que otras personas que pasan por la misma situación que tu se atrevan a tomar las riendas de su vida y a dejar de ser unos cobardes para que la vida no tenga que ponerles pruebas así – dijo Saito mirando fijamente a Kenshin como para hacerle entender que le hablaba a él.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi salia de la casa de los Makimachi con una sonrisa de orja a oreja le encantaba hacer rabiar a su niña y robarle besos , aunque luego eso significará tener que escucharla gritarkle insultos, pero quién lo podría culpar si verla con sus mejillas coloradas por el enfado y con esa mirada que intentaba ser dura pero no lo lograba, eso era el palcer más grande , y ultimamente para el se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más divertido que el sexo. Aoshi iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no le hacía mucho caso a el camino. Iba pensando e imaginando su vida al lado de Misao...**

**Imaginació Aoshi...**

**( Aquí viene la parte comica dentro de un cap.tan triste...:) )**

**Aoshi regresaba de la ciudad después de un largo y pesado día de trabajo y pasaba por toda la sala llamando a su complaciente esposa para verla y Misao salia corriendo de la cocina, vestida de forma recatada como a el le gustaba y con 7 niños todo parecidos a ellos corriendo detrás de ella.**

**Aoshi! Mi amor te estabamos esperando para comer, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos mientras te fuiste – dijo con voz melosa mientras besaba a su esposo.**

**Los niños corrían alrededor de Aoshi cantando, jugando y haciendo maldades por doquier, todos tan parecidos a Misao.**

**Papiiii!- decía un niño de ojos azul cielo como los de Misao y pelo negro - ¿verdad, que me quieres mucho? – volvioa decir el niñ.**

**No seas iluso, el me quiera mas a mi – dijo una niña de cabellos rojo y ojos azul hielo.**

**Papiiii!**

**Papiiii!**

**Fin de la imaginación... **

**Esta bien, tal vez imaginaba demasiado al pensar en muchos hijos y en una Misao complaciente, pero se conformaba con tenerla a su lado, con saberla de él y despertarse todos los días al lado de su niña.**

**Aoshi estaba tan concentrado pensando, que por poco cae del cavballo cuando escucho la voz de una mujer llamandolo. Entonces vió a Mikio mirandolo con los ojos buien grandes en señal de sorpresa.**

**Aoshi¿ Por qué venías con esa cara de bobo, amigo? – dijo Mikio con una sonrisa a su amigo.**

**Ahy! Amiga si tu supieras! – dijo Aoshi con una gran sonrisa.**

**Bueno realmente no sé, pero si me cuentas puedo saberlo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa complice a su amigo.**

**Aoshi miro con dulzura a su joven amiga de cabellos azules, Aoshi le tenía mucho cariño a Mikio, ya que había sido la primera mujer que había visto de otra plano que no fuera el sexual. Mikio se conivirtio durante largo tiempo en su amiga y su confidente. Aunque sabia que en algún tiempo Mikio estuvo perdidamente enamorada de él, pero el siempre la vió como una gran amiga y se lo dejo saber incontable numeros de veces.**

**Bueno te cuento que le pedí a el Señor Makimachi la mano de Misao – dijo Aoshi tratando de parecer calmado aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojitos le brillaran por la emoción.**

**QUEEEE¿te volviste loco acaso, es que quieres que El señor Saito te mate – dijo Mikio sorprendida y asustada.**

**Te sorprendería saber que acepto y me dio la mano de Misao – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa importandole muy poco si la gente lo veía contento.**

**Mikio se quedo callada por un segundo, analizando las palabras de su amigo y el hecho de que este se iba a casar , ella ya había entendido que él no la amaba , pero de ahy a verlo casado era otra cosa. Pero Mikio recordo que le había prometido a Aoshi apoyarlo en todo y así lo haría.**

**Que bueno , amigo, me alegro- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amigo y asi estuvieron unos segundos, y cuando de separaron Mikio miro con una sonrisa a Aoshi - Que envidia! – dijo la chica aun sonriendo.**

**Aoshio se quedo en silencio un segundo y dejo de sonreir las palabras de Mikio ;e habín caído com un golpe de agua fria en la cara, por un momento había olvidado ese amor que antes sabía que Mikio sentía por él.**

**Hombre, quita esa cara, Envidia mucha envidia pero de la buena, aunque te amé en un pasado, ahora te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Porque te lo mereces y Misao también – dijo la chica sonriendo con tisteza.**

**Mikio, sé que pronto encontrarás alguien que te haga muy felíz porque tu también te lo mereces mucho – dijoAoshi mirando seriamente a Mikio.**

**Entonce escucharon el galope de un caballo a toda prisa, era el padre de la iglesia, el cual Mikio no conocía ya que había llegado un tiempo despues de que ella partiera para Europa. En la cara de aquel "hombre " se podía ver preocupación y las ganas de llegar a tiempo a cualquier sitio al que se dirigiera. Mikio estaba mirandolo, admirandolo nunca lo había visto en su vida¿Quien era?**

**Padre¿Qué sucede¿Paso algo? – pregunto Aoshi cuando el sacerdote estaba bastante cerca de ellos, pero Mikio no escucho la pregunta ya que estaba perdida en los ojos verdes de aquel hombre, en su piel morena y el pelo de color negro que caía con despreocupación sobre sus ojos, definitivamente aquel hombre era una tentación para cualquiera.**

**Hay problema en la casa Himura, parece que la niña Kiara se puso mala otra vez ,solo nos queda rezar al cielo para que no se la lleve tan pronto a morar con él- dijo el hombre mientras miraba por primera vez a Aoshi, y entonces vió que no se encontraba solo, había con él una chica de largos cabellos azule y ojos gatunos, por un momento el sacerdote llamado Otaru creyo perderce en los ojos ambar de aquella chica, eso lo perturbo de sobremanera pues tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que era un hombre bajo el servicio de Dios única y exclusivamente de Dios.**

**Bueno entonces nosotros también nos quedaremos rezando – dijo Aoshi mientras hacía una reverencia al sacerdote.**

**Una vez el caballo estuco bastante alejados de los dos jovenes, Aoshi se giro para mirar a Mikio y se dió cuenta de que su amiga estaba demasiado callada para su costumbre.**

**Mikio, sucede algo? – preguntó Aoshi a su amiga.**

**¿Quién era él?- preguntó Mikio tratando de parecer normal ante los ojos de Aoshi, pero a su amigo no le parecio para nada normal, Mikio no era de las de fijarse demasiado en las personas.**

**Es Otaru el sacerdote del pueblo- dijo Aoshi un poco extrañado y esas palabras a Mikio le cayeron como un balde de agua fria, ese hombre era uyn sacerdote y ella mirandolo como un hombre, de seguro a Dioso no le iba a agradar.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Habían pasado tres días desde que Kiara había enfermado, la niña se había recuperado aunque nadie se explicaba como, todo el mundo se lo atribuia en que seguramentre todavía Kami no la quería mprando a su lado. Erta domingo y todo el mundo se alistaba para ir a la iglesia como todos los domingos. Kiara se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a ir a a bañarse, cuando tocaron a su puerta.**

**Pase – dijo la chica mientras abría su armario para buscar un traje.**

**Kiara – llamo Kenshin desde el marco de la puerta.**

**¿Dime? – pregunmto la chica girandose a ver a su hermano sonriendo.**

**Kenshin la miro por un segundo y le dio gracias a Kami por haberle dado algun tiempo para disfrutarla, y es que ra su hermana y para él todo en ella era fascinante. Era un milagro verla despierta, verla bien , había estado a punto de morir y alli estaba levantada dispuesta a ir a la iglesia y cumplir con sus deveres como una dama. Aún estaba algo palida y por estar algunos día sin comer se veía algo desnutirda y su cuerpo igual de fragil que siempre, pero le seguía pareciendo hermosa.**

**Kiara, no creo que fuera buena idea que fueras a la iglesia hoy – dijo el chico tratando de parecer convincente.**

**Kenshin yo estoy bien, creeme que si no pudiera ir me hubíera quedado, pero estoy bien – dijo la chica sacando un vestido blanco del armario y lo dejaba sobre su cama.**

**Bueno...esta bien, entonces explicame por qué no has dejado que Zouzou te venga a verte, ni has querido ver los ramos de flores que te ha traido¿Qué pasa contigo? Acaso no era eso lo que querías – pregunto Kenshin con un tono serio.**

**Hermano, no te seintas mal pero no quiero hablar de eso, así como tu no quieres hablar de Tomoe – dijo Kiara cambiando la expresión por una triste. Sonceramente el comentario a Ken le cayo como agua fría.- Oye hermano,me digeron que el día que me enferme llego nuestro primo con un mensaje del emperador, era algo malo? – pregunto Kiara.**

**NO, no era tan urgente relamente hay cosas que me preocupan más en esotos momento- dijo pensando, en la cercania que los ultimos días su primo había tenido con Kaoru y el recuerdo de haberlos visto llegar juntos era un recuerdo que no le ayudaba en mucho.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi se levanto muy temprano ese domingo y se vistio como para ir a la iglesia. Saliop de su habitacion y bajo las escaleras buscando alguna person que trabajará en la casa. Y llegando casi a la cocina se encontro con una señora algo entrada en años que llevaba en una canasta la lavanderia de la casa. La señop coando llego frente a Aoshi hizo una reverencia a el joven.**

**Señora, me premite hablar con usted un segundo? - pregunto el joven.**

**Sí, digame, señorito – dijo la señora dejando la canasta en el piso y Aoshi rapidamente ayudo a la señara crgandola.**

**Me gustaría saber¿Desde cuando usted trabaja aquí? – preguntó el chico.**

**Bueno yo llevo 17 años trabajando aquí – dijo la señora.**

**Y conoció usted a la señora Mika? – preguntó Aoshi.**

**Sí , era toda una dama – dijo la señora.**

**Y no habrá una foto de ella em la casa? – pregunto Aoshi.**

**Sí, precisamente allí- dijo la señora señalando a una pintura colgando de la pared.**

**Gracias – dijo Aoshi mientras se giraba a ver el cuadro y la señora sigui su camino. En el cuadro se podía ver a una dama de cabellos doradoa y ojos del mismo color con un estilo gatuno, la piel palida y con mirada fuerte algo sería. Aoshi se perdio en la pintura definitamente era hermosa, pero noera para nada parecida a Misao. Y entonces recordo las palabras de Saito de cuando estaban en Francias cuando le dijo que su hija era identica a su madre.**

**¿ Por que not e pareces a ella, Misao? – dijo para si Aoshi entonces escucho que alguien salía de la cocina y vio a Tokio, por un momento se fijo en los ojos azules de la seña tan parecido...a los de Misao, y entpnces sintió miedo de descubrir mas de lo que necesitaba saber.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mikio se levanto sudando, con la mirada perdida, otra vez había soñado con él, llebava tres día que lo había visto en toodo, no hacía más que pensar en él desde el ocaso hasta el atardecer. Oatru, Oatru, la estaba volviendo loca, el era un sacerdote y ella una dama era algo simplemente imposible, pero como explicarselo a un corazón que se estaba enamorando sin darle tregua a la razon y era una batalla un poco dificil entre el amor y la razón. Entonces recordo que era Domingo y rápido se vistió y se alisto para ir a la iglesia... lo vería!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**La misa pasaba con normalidad Zouzou buscaba conm la mirada a Kiara que hacía tres día qie no lo dejaba acercarsele por ningun motivo y no se explicaba su actitud. Entre Misao y Aoshi estaba sentado Saito aguantando las miradas asesinas que se lansaban Misao y Aoshi. El padre Otaru daba la misa tratando de no mirar a mikio pes había algo en ella que lo perturbaba, y cada vez que su mirada chocaba con auella mirada gatuna perdía el hilo de la predicación.**

**La misa se acabo y todo el mundo salio de la iglesia para hablar fuera del templo.**

**-Mikio, ven vamos a saludar a Kenshin y a Kiara – dijo Kaoru a su prima.**

**Adelantate tu Kaoru, yo voy ahora es que voy a confesarme- dijo la chica a su prima.**

**El sacerdote se encontraba en el confesionario haciendole la confesión a una señora algo entrada en años. La señora se levanto y fue a cumplir su penitencía.Entonces Mikio se acerco.**

**Lo siento, ya hoy no hare man confeziones – dijo el padre mientras cerraba la puertita que los separaba. Mikio toco la puerta y cuando el padre la abrio **

**Por favor, padre, necesito confesarme – dijo la chica.**

**Esta bien – dijo Oatru mientras le tamblaban las manos.**

**Padre, tengo que confesar, que he tenido sueños y deseos por un hombre que es prohibido – dijo la chica.**

**Es casado? – pregunto el padre.**

**NO, simplemente es prohibido – dijo la chica.**

**CONTINUARAAAA...**

**Gracias como ya ven volví y mas fuerte que nunca espero que todo se queden leyendome, disculpen que no conteste los reviws pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, como siempre leí todos sus comentarios y todas las personas nuevas que me escribieron por favor sigan dejandome sus opiniones creanme que son importantes para mi. Gracias por contestar a mi anterior anuncio y para el proximo cap, espero contestar todos los comentarios.**

**GRACIASSSS!**

**Beso, Sayonara,**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo. **


	14. un compromiso

**Baño de luna **

**Cápitulo 13: Misao... la reacción...y una guerra**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Otra vez por aquí reportandome con ustedes, deveras lamento la tardanza pero estaba actualizando algunas cosas que tenía atrasadas, así que ya me ven estoy tratando de actualizar y ponerme las pilas para no dejar mis historias tiradas. Espero que disfruten este cap. Tanto como lo disfruto yo. **

**Como siempre les recuerdo que los peresonajes de Rurounin Kenshin no me pertenecen, y que todas bishonen pertenecen exclusivamente a su creador. También les recuerdo que hago esto sin ningún animo de lucro. Es una historia de fan para fans.**

**Ahora sí todos a leer... **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**Por favor, padre, necesito confesarme – dijo la chica.**

**Esta bien – dijo Otaru mientras le tamblaban las manos.**

**Padre, tengo que confesar, que he tenido sueños y deseos por un hombre que es prohibido – dijo la chica.**

**Es casado? – pregunto el padre.**

**NO, simplemente es prohibido – dijo la chica.**

**El hombre dentro del confesionario, sintió su corazó encogerse...!Amaba a alguien!...Por Kami...se iba a volver loco...llevaba tres días con su imagen grabada en su mente tan clara, ni siquiera sabía su nombre...ni de dónde había salido, pero sus ojos, esa mirada segura , sus largos cabellos azules, sus labios...era capaz de llevar a cualquier hombre a la perdición total...y a él se lo estaba llevando poquito a poco.**

**Usted sabe de lo que hablo, ne, llevar en el pecho grabado un vago recuerdo, enamorarse sin ni siquiera saber un nombre, soñar con esa persona, llevarla tan cerca...creo que es el dulce sabor de lo prohibido, ne? Tal vez encapricharte con algo que simplemente no te pertenece – dijo la chica suavemente a su confidente. – Pero, claro usted no me entiende, usted un hombre de Dios, que no conoce lo que es el deseo de la carne ...usted nunca va a entender lo que es el desear una persona...porque usted es tan prohibido como el hombre que amo – dijo la chica de cabellos azul con una voz tan suave que el sacerdote podría jurar que era insinuante.**

**Que si la entendía, claro que la entendia y mas de lo que deseaba , él también había soñado estos últimos días tanto con tenerla...que se sentía pecaminoso...se sentía sucio...nunca había sentido el deseo de la carne como en ese momento necesitaba tumbar esa muralla de madera que los separaba. Acaso eso era lo que le llamaba la atención de ella...como ella decía el dulce sabor de lo prohibido.**

**Se aclaro la mente y la garganta, tenía que comportarse como lo que era un sacerdote y tenía que darle una penitencía a aquella señorita tan insinuante.**

**Hija, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que rezes para que Dios quite de tu cabeza y de tu corazón ese amor prohibido – dijo el hombre acercandose a la malla que los separaba.**

**Mikio casi podía sentir su aliento serca de su mejilla, acaso eso era algúm pecado que estaba pagando con creces. Acaso no podía enamorarse de alguien normal, primero del Capitán mas mujeriego del ejercito y luego de un sacerdote. Mikio acercó sus labios a dónde se encontraba la boca del sacerdote y susurro:**

**Mi amor no solo es prohibido, si no también condenado por Dios – susurro esta vez con una clara insinuación, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo de la iglesia.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi se adelantó a la casa Makimachi, tenía que aprovechar la ausencia de Saito y de Misao, para poder buscar con tranquilidad en la biblioteca el diario de la señora Makimachi. Si en un libro de la biblioteca había encontrado paginas del diario, seguramente el diario no debía estar muy lejos, de dónde saco el otro libro.Aoshi caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la casa Makimachi y por casualidad o por el destino, o por que alguien en el cielo conspiraba en su contra se encontro frente a frente con el retrato de la difunta señora Makimachi y otra vez esos ojos dorados parecían hechizarlo desde la pintura. Otra vez la voz de Saito diciendole el gran parecido que tenía Misao con us madre se hizo presente en su cabeza. Algo definitivamente estaba mal, había un secreto que seguramente hacían años estaban guardando, ¿ Qué habían hecho con la hija de Tokio? O lo que mas terror le daba, tal vez la pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué habian hecho con la hija de Mika de Makimachi? Acaso Saito había sido capaz de hacerle daño a su propia esposa por amor a otra persona. Mientras Aoshi más descubría, más terror le daba descubrir la verdad. Aoshi estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho unos pasos acercandose a él.**

**Joven, ¿tanto le impresiono ese cuadro?- pregunto la señora con la que horas antes había hablado. Aoshi miró el techo de la casa, o el destino estaba encaprichado con él o simplemente alguien en el cielo le estaba gastando una broma...o tal vez era una señal indicandole que tenía que descubrir todo ese secreto.**

**Pues algo así, aunque solo caminaba por la casa y mis piernas me trajeron aquí – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa encantadora como intentando compar a la señora y lo logro pues a la señora le brillaron los ojos.**

**Sí, pues...ese cuadro suele traer ese tipo de reacción en las personas – dijo la señora.**

**Sabe qué señora empiezo a tener hambre – dijo Aoshi como intentando alargar mas la plática.**

**Pues bien joven venga a la cocina conmigo, y allí le serviré un adelanto de la comida, aunque me tiene que prometer que luego en el almuerzo comerá, porque no quiero que el señor me regañe por malacostumbrarlo – dijo la señora sonriendole dulcememte a Aoshi.**

**Claro, lo juro, ni una palabra al Señor Saito – dijo Aoshi con una encantadora sonrisa.**

**Bueno, si quiere adelantese al salón comedor y allá le sirvo – dijo la señora en tono servicial. Aoshi se maldijo mentalmente no quería que le sirvierá en el comedor, quería poder hablar con ella y sacarle información.**

**No, no se preocupe, comeré en la cocina, no quiero que le vayan a decir nada por ensuciar el salón comedor, solo quiero comer, no causarle problemas – dijo Aoshi, y la señora iba replicar algo, pero Aoshi la detuvó – Por favor – dijo Aoshi y se maldijo porque no lo más cerca que iba a estar de suplicarle a alguien.**

**Bueno esta bien pase a la cocina – dijo la señora sonriendo y coemnzando a caminar a la cocina.**

**Aoshi y la señora caminaron a la cocina en silencio. Metalmente Aoshi buscaba la forma de sacarle información de todo el nacimiento de los dos hijos de Saito. Llegaron a la cocina y la señora rápido empezo a servir un plato de comida para Aoshi.**

**A usted le gusta la señorita Misao, ne? – dijo la que hasta ahora Aoshi consideraba como una adorable señora.**

**Pues, sí – dijo Aoshi con sinceridad.**

**La señora se acerco a Aoshi y déposito frente a él un plato de comida y sonrió dulcemente, con una mirada de " te descubrí" y Aoshi muy dentro de él sabía que en vez de salir la señora entrevistada iba a salir él, miro por un segundo a la señora estaba bastante entrada en años y su mirada gris se veía cansada como si hubíera luchado mucho en su vida, cosa que no lo sorprendía. Bueno tenía que aceptar algo, tal vez el nunca iba a poder negarse a los encantos de una mujer, aunque en este caso no fuerá en un lado sexual.**

**¿Y qué piensas hacer? No estamos hablando de cualquier persona, estamos hablando de Misao Makimachi ... tal vez ella sea la mujer mas orgullosa de todo Japón y usted no se queda atrás, joven – dijo la señora sentandose en la silla que daba frente a frente con el joven de ojos azul hielo.**

**Bueno, hablé con Saito y él me concedió la mano de Misao, osea quiera o no, ella va a ser mi esposa – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa esta vez no encantadora si no más bien maquiavelica.**

**¿Y ese es tu maravilloso plan? Y despué qué... ¿Domarla?...ahhh ya sé cual es tu pensamiento...hasta la fiera mas salvaje es dómada solo ahy que saber como, ne? – dijo la señora que hace rato ya no le parecía tan adorable a Aoshi.- No creo que te funcioné– dijo la señora para luego volver a sonreir.**

**¿ Y bueno y usted que me recomienda? – preguntó el joven.**

**Bueno deverías enamorarla, porque si la obligas a casarse, ella te odiará, tal vez tendrás un papel que diga que es tuya, tal vez la tengas por esposa, tal vez poseas su cuerpo, pero escucha bien... jamás tendrás su amor – dijo la señora seriamente y esas palabras atravesarón a Aoshi como un cuchillo – Además oí por ahy que le quitaste de los brazos a Hiko a la señorita Kiara, pero nunca te has puesto a pensar que tu estas haciendo lo msimo con Misao – dijo la señora con cara de victoria.**

**Pero con una gran diferencia...yo nuca le haría daño a Misao – contraataco Aoshi.**

**Bueno, si aún quiere hacer esa locura, pues yo solo rezaré por usted por lo que le viene con esa niña, no le va ser fácil – dijo la señora sonriendo.**

**¿Era muy traviesa de chiquita? – preguntó Aoshi llegando a su objetivo.**

**uff! No tiene usted ni idea, se escapaba todos los días para ir hasta el lago y su padre ponía el grito en el cielo, se pasaba horas en la biblioteca y no había poder humano que la sacará de su habitación cuando se molestaba...Es que ya lo dije yo esa niña tenía el caracter igualito como el día que nació- dijo la señora con una sonrisa.**

**¿Sí y como fue el día que nació?- preguntó Aoshi aparentando curiosidad aunque sabía que estaba llegando.**

**Bueno, pues nadie sabe con exactitud que pasó, esa noche el señor nos dió la noche libre a todos los empleados y nos envió a dormir en el pueblo,esa noche hubo una tormenta tan fuerte que varias casa se inundaron, los truenos eran de espánto; aquí solo se quedarón el Señor, la Señora, la comadrona que fue la señora Kaede, que hoy día es nana de la señorita Kiara, y Tokio. Nadie sabe que paso esa noche, pero fue una noche de tragedia, porque al otro día estabamos llevando a cabo dos funerales.- dijo la señora relatando lo que ella sabia.**

**Dos? ¿ Quién más murió esa noche? – preguntó Aoshi con curiosidad.**

**El bebé de Tokio, un niño rubio como el sol y sus ojitos cuenta la señora Kaede que eran de un azul marino penetrantes – dijo la señora recordanodo y la mente de Aoshi se hizo un mar de confusiones.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mikio llegó a su habitación al salir de la iglesia no saludo a nadie, solo regreso a su habitació, necesitaba estar sola, pensar con tranquilidad. En ese momento la joven no estaba segura de nada simplemente sabía que aunque Dios la castigará, o la condenarán. Estaba decidida el sacerdote sería para ella. No sabia cómo pero esos ojos claros la habían hechizado...No le importaba si la gente comentaba...o si la iglesia lo iba a ver mal...simplemente sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Por su mente pasó sus labios y por un momento se imagino que habría debajo de ese uniforme de sacerdote que siempre llevaba puesto,...Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero como le dijo Otaru...tal vez se estaba enamorando o simplemnete es que no había nada mas dulce que el agrio sabor de lo prohibido.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kaoru y Yuki se encontraban bajo un gran árbol de Sakuras que no estaba muy lejos de la iglesia. Yuki sentado bajo el árbol y encima de sus raíces y Kaoru sentada en el pavimento que rodeaba el árbol. Hablaban de todo un poco en esos tres días Yuki le había demostrado a Kaoru que no era mala persona y que era increiblemente divertido, siempre tenía algo que contar y una sonrisa para regalar. Kaoru sonreía ante las incontables anecdotas que tenía Yuki sobre America...como aquella vez que comío algo en uno de los países y por no estar acostumbrado estuvo con licencia por algunos días con diarreas, o tal vez cuándo por no saber el idioma se metió en incontables problemas. Kenshin miraba con ojos molestos desde lejos la escena y sin decirle nada su hermana se fue alejando, al irse acercando a los dos jovenes sus ojos iban tomando un leve color dorado por la furia. Una vez frente a los dos jovenes se aclaro la garganta.**

**Parece que se divierten, ne? – dijo Kenshin – Yuki, ¿por qué no te adelantas a la casa con Kiara? - le dijo a su primo con una mirada hélada que su primo entendió como un desaparecete y parecía mas una ordén que una pregunta y Kaoru por su parte no salía de su asombro nunca había visto a Kenshin con aquella actitud. El joven de cabellos verdes se levanto y se alejo de la pareja. Kenshin le tendió la mano a Kaoru ayudandola a levantarse sin el menor cuidado.- ¿Te cae muy bien mi primo por lo que veo? - preguntó Kenshin con un LEVE dejo de molestia en la voz pero nada, de que preocuparse.(N/A: Sí, claro)**

**Bueno sí, es un hombre muy divertido, y una muy buena compañia para conversar - dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente.**

**Sí, me imagino, se veían demasiado entretenidos, se puede saber ¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó Kenshin.**

**Bueno el me estaba contando de sus viejes por America, de los lugares exóticos que visito, las comidas, me estaba diciendo que debería ir – dijo la chica a lo que Kenshin respondió toamdola de la mano y obligandola a comensar a caminar.**

**Sí, me imagino tal vez deberías ir como su esposa ese tema no lo tocarón – dijo Kenshin mientras obligaba a Kaoru a para de caminar cuando estaban detrás de una gran roble.**

**No, ese tema no lo...- pero no pudo hablar por qué los labios de Kenshin la callarón no era un beso delicado, no por el contario era un beso pesecivo, era un beso sin inibiciones, era Kenshin probando su fuerza, reclamando ese sitio como suyo.Kenshin puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Kaoru apretandola contra el árbol sabía que estaba siendo muy poco delicado, pero no le importaba porque los celos le estaban ganado la partida, necesitaba saber que para Kaoru el era el único.**

**- Kenshin – susurró Kaoru cuando Kenshin dejo sus labios. Kenshin solo se acercó al oido de Kaoru y le dijo suavemente.**

**No te quiero ver con Yuki, ni con nigun otro Kao- chan – dijo con voz dominante Kenshin a Kaoru y está temblo levemente, algo le decía que no estaba hablando con su Kenshin, si no con ese del que todos hablaban, ese del que habían tantas historias malas. El battosai.**

**Kenshin se alejó un poco de Kaoru y se dió media vuelta para irse, pero antes de eso se giro y le dedico a Kaoru una mirada helada con ese color dorado que reflejaba su furia. Y Kaoru pudo ver en sus ojos ese brillo dorado que tanto atemorizaba a los soldados.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kiara caminaba sin nigún rumbo fijo, le daba gracias a Kami porque al salir de la iglesia había perdido de vista a Zoozou y al parecer él también la había perdido de vista a ella. La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y ella corría como cobarde, si eso le había dicho su nana, había estado evitando a toda costa el ver a Zouzou solo porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, sin embargo el en esos tres día él no había dejado de enviar flores a su casa con distintos soldados. Pero que le iba a decir se había comportado como una mujer fácil el día en el lago. Kiara estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que un fuerte galope se acercaba a ella y solo se dió cuenta cuando unos fuertes brazos la montarón en un caballo y con horror en la primera persona que se le ocurrió pensar fue en Hiko.**

**Suelteme – exigió la joven de cabellos violeta.**

**Tranquila, que no te voy hacer daño – escucho la vos tranquilizadora de Zouzou, pero al instante volvió a sentir pánico que le diría ahora a Zouzou.**

**Sueltame...Bajame! Por favor – dijo Kiara bajito, pero Zouzou la escucho perfectamente, mientras Kiara se sentía morir era sujetada por los fuertes brazos de Zouzou impidiendole cualquier intentó de escape, y para terminar podía sentir detrás de ella rosarce el cuerpo de Zouzou.**

**Espera ya casi llegamos – dijo Zouzou.**

**En poco tiempo Zouzu y Kiara llegaron al lago donde se había dado su último encuentro.Zouzou bajo primero del caballom para luego tomar de la cintura a Kiara y ayudarla a bajar del caballo. Una vez los dos en el suelo, Zouzou clavó su mirada gris en Kiara. Y ella a su vez bajo su mirada verde olivo a el piso.**

**¿por qué bajas la mirada? – preguntó Zouzou mientras Kiara permitía que el pasará su mano blanca por su mejilla.**

**Porque me averguenzo – dijo Kiara mientras su miarads seguia fija en el piso.**

**Te averguenzas, ¿por qué? Acaso mataste, ofendiste a nuestro Dios, le hiciste daño a alguien – preguntó Zouzou con una sonrisa.**

**NO, pero lo ofendía usted con mi actitud, que no fue apropiada para una joven como yo – dijo Kiara para al instánte sonrojarse con el recurdo de aquella noche.**

**¿Por qué pones palabras en mí boca, no me ofendiste con tu actitud, si te refieres al encuentro en el lago, al contrario me halagaste, y disfrute esa noche porque sé que estabas celosa, ne? – dijo mientras se acercaba a Kiara y la tomaba de la cintura.**

**Esto esta mal – dijo Kiara sonrojada antes de recibir un beso por parte de Zouzou. El beso duró hasta que los dos necesitarón el aire para seguir viviendo- Si me vas a alzar alto para luego dejarme caer lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo Kiara mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.**

**Otra vez vas a huir, cuándo te vas cansar de huir cuando sea demasiado tarde y Hiko te tenga en sus brazos- dijo Zouzou mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de la chica, acto que sorprendio a la joven de cabellos violeta. El joven de cabellos negros estaba evitando que se marchará.**

**Disculpame ¿Qué quieres decir con que voy seguir huyendo? Yo nunca he huido de mis sentimientos, que tu nuca te hayas dado cuenta de ellos ese no es mi problema – dijo Kiara molesta, aunque en realidad lo que estaba era dólida por el comentario de Zouzou.**

**Luego de el beso en el balcón... ¿Quien se fue?...tu porsupesto...Luego ¿Quién se encondió tres días luego del beso en el lago?...tu otra vez... y ahora quien pretendía marcharse...TU! otra vez...Dime tu si eso no es huir – dijo Zouzou mientras la volvia a tomar de la cintura y la besó aunque esta vez un beso más agresivo que el anterior.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Saito y Misao caminaban por el pueblo con una tranquilidad, que hace tiempo no disfrutaban. Tomados de la mano como padre e hija, siempre fue así solo ellos. Saito miro el cambio que había dado su niña, ya no era aquella niña traviesa y orgullosa. Ahora era una jevencita, una dama no tan traviesa, pero aun con ese orgullo que sin duda era el de un Makimachi. Tenía ue decirle a Misao sobre su compromiso, aunque eso seguramente molestaría a su "adorable" hija.**

**Misao, Sabes que ya estas en una edad, dónde las jovenes se enamoran, escogen esa persona con la que quieren compartir su vida para siempre...y anoche estaba pensando y me parecío gracioso que sé...todo sobre las otras chicas...por ejemplo de esa relación casi mazoquita que llevan Sanosuke y Megumi... o tal vez Kaoru suspira cada segundo por Kenshin...que Kiara ama a Zouzou aunque lo aparta de su lado y bueno sé tal vez algunas cositas de Mikio...pero de tí, de mi UNICA hija ( N/A: por que no se sabe que paso con el otro hijo tuyo..que le habras hecho Saito) no sé nada...sobre si hay alguien que ocupe o por el que tengas algun sentimiento especial.**

**Otto- San, si lo que quieres preguntar es si amo a alguien...pues no, no hay ninguna persona que yo ame - dijo Misao a lo que Saito sonriendo como diciendole mentalmente **

**Bueno, eso definitivamente hará las cosas más fáciles – dijo Saito sonriendo.**

**Las cosas más faciles... no entiendo – dijo Misao a su padre.**

**Bueno, empezaré diciendote que me he dado cuenta del juego del gato y el ratón que tienes, Aoshi y tu – dijo Saito a lo que Misao se sonrojo hasta las orejas.- No te preocupes, me alegró mucho esa inclinación que tiene Aoshi hacía tí – dijo Saito, lo que sorprendió a la joven, lo menos que ella esperaba era que a su papá le gustará la situación, ella pensaba que lo mínimo que haría su padre era degollar a Aoshi. Iba a decir algo, pero otra vez su padre se le adelanto – Hija, pronto tienes que casarte y tan pronto cumplas tus 17 años, las ofertas de matrimonio lloverán, pero hay una que es la que de deveras me preocupa – dijo Saito a su hija, Misao no quería tocar ese tema, pues sabía muy bien que su padre, tenía razón, pero miro a su padre a los ojos y algo en su mirada le dijo, que Saito Makimachi, no estaba dispuesto a retrasar esa conversación.**

**¿Cuál?- pregunto Misao sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.**

**La de Enishi – dijo Saito con seguridad – Sabes que por cuestión de honor y de familia, yo le tendría que concedir la mano a él, ya que yo compartí durante muchisímos años poder con el padre de Enishi, al igual que con los padres de Kenshin, y por supuesto con los padres de mi ahijado Aoshi. – dijo Saito y Misao miró con horror a su padre cuando este dijo que la tendría que prometer en matrimonio con Enshi. – Eso me pone en una situación díficil ya que jamás aceptaría verte con Enishi, ese heredó las mañas de su tío...no es mal muchacho, pero el estupido de Hiko lo crío y lo hizo igualito a él...Kenshin, bueno seguramente muy pronto pedirá la mano de una joven de este pueblo...y Aoshi y tu simplemente no se soportan...lo que me obliga literalmente a que en el momento que Enishi me pida tu mano...pues concedercela – dijo Saito serio. Misao miro con expresión de horror a su padre, ella nunca pensó que su padre la entregaría aun hombre como Enishi.**

**Esto no puede ser – dijo Misao con horror.**

**Sin embargo, alguien se le adelanto a Enishi, aunque debo confesar que su petición me sorprendió, y la que me une a él es más fuerte, que lo que me une a Enishi – dijo Saito con voz sería.**

**¿Quién? – dijo Misao con expresión seria.**

**Él me pidió tu mano y yo se concedí, por no verte con Enshi, yo creo que lo mejor es que te cases con Aoshi – dijo serio Saito.**

**¿ESE HOMBRE SE ATREVIO A PEDIRTE MI MANO? ¿QUIEN SE CREE ESE?- gritó Misao molesta a mas no poder. – Ya entiendo padre, me estas vendiendo...claro, yo soy el contrato perfecto, me entregas a Aoshi sin importarte lo que yo pienses, solo por honor, no te importa el amor o si el y yo nos odiamos a muerte, solo el maldito honor, tu eres tan hipocrita como todos los que comparten este mundo lleno de bailes y de mascaras...todos se dejan llevar por el honor sin importar y un bledo los sentimientos...que ejemplo padre – dijo la chica furiosa,**

**Misao, sabes lo que tienes que hacer y yo también, eres una dama y yo un caballero mi deber es entregarte a alguien de mi confianza y tu deber es cumplir con mi voluntad.– dijo Saito aparentando seriedad, pero la verdad es que por dentro se moría de la risa, eso iba a aser más divertido de lo que esperaba...sabía que su hija iba agritar, pero no que se iba a molestar tanto. Luego de decir eso se dio media vuelta para marcharse.**

**Una ves Misao se quedó sola se sorprendió de lo dicho por su padre, era cierto su deber como dama era cumplir cómo dama. Ahora Aoshi nunca iba salir de su vida y ella no sabía si eso le gustaba o la mataba del miedo y de rabia.**

**Te odio Aoshi Shinomori, te odio, pero no puedo dejar de amarte.- susurro Misao antes de salir a buscar a su ... ¿prometido?**

**Misao buscó por todo el pueblo a Aoshi, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, tragandose toda su furía le pregunto a Mikio, por él y ella le dijo que tal vez sabía dónde estaba, que ella lo iba a buscar y le iba a decir que la buscará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mientras en el pueblo dónde vivía Misao todo andaba entre celos y amores. En el palacio de emperador en Tokio. Todos daban vueltas de un lado para otro. Se decía que los mismos que habían asesinado al principe ahora iban trás el emperador, habían recibido varias amenazas, pero el emperador había hecho oidos sordos, pero ese día había llegado al palacio tres soldados de la guardía real muertos, con mensajos como " Muerte al falso rey" y " Abajo esta dinastía"...nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran los autores de todos esos atentados, pero todos estaban seguros que querían una guerra. El emperador se encontraba sentado en su trono esperando noticias de los atentados, tal vez alguien que los hubiera visto o alguna pista que los llevará a dar con los responsables Un soldado entro a la sala del trono corriendo.**

**¿Emperador? – dijo el hombre haciendo una carabana.**

**Digame, omi, ¿hay noticias? – preguntó el emperador desde el trono a el joven que permanecía arrodillado.**

**No, señor, los campesinos que los vieron solo vieron que tenían armaduras y que llevaban mascaras tapandoles el rostro, pero las armaduras no tenían simbolos de ningun reino cercano, ni lejano...solo un buitre rojo dibujado en el pecho- dijo el joven.**

**Esta bien , omi, puede retirarse – dijo el emperador, para luego voltearse a ver los consejeros del reino, que se encontraban sentados a su diestra en cómodos cojines. Eran doce ancianos, con expresión cansada y eran considerados como sabios- ¿Qué piensan de todo esto? – preguntó el emperador.**

**Un buitre rojo, son inteligentes o estudiaron simbología...significa el derramamiento de sangre inocente...piensan hacer una masacre – dijo uno de los viejos.**

**¿Qué recomiendan? – preguntó el emperador.**

**Llamar a el General Makimachi...será su última batalla, no creo que se niegue y a el General Himura – dijo el mismo que anterior a lo que se oyeron murmuros en la sala.**

**El general Himura es muy jóven...es muy bueno y tal vez en varios años sea el Máximo general del ejercito, claro si alguien no le gana...yo creo que es muy inesperto para llevar a esta batalla – dijo otro de los consejaros.**

**No, no lo creo...es un jáven pródigo de la espada, con un solo slash de su espada caen 5 , se han inventado tantas cosas, de él, pero los soldados le llaman el Battosai – dijo otro anciano con los ojos cerrados como si meditará.**

**Así se hará – dijo el emperador.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi se encontraba en el bar del pueblo tomando Saké, la plática con esa señora lo había dejado sin palabras, tenía tanto miedo de descubrir algo que era mejor déjarlo enterrado dónde nadie lo supiera, ahora todo le cuadraba perfectamente, los ojos de Misao identicos a los de Tokio, el parecido que decía Saito que su hija tenía con su madre, la desaparición de la hija de Tokio...ninguno de los dos sobrevivió esa noche ni la señora Makimachi ni el niño que llevaba en su vientre y Saito los cambió...no podía creerlo pero todo encajaba...Misao era hija de Tokio. Por otro lado estaba su amor hacía Misao...que nada tenía que ver con sus ganas de someterla, simplemente amaba cada cosa de esa chiquilla insolente, su mirada desafiadora, su forma de hablar , y de negar su amor aun cuando ella respondia a sus caricias...ella lo estaba volviendo loco y poniendo su vida de patas pa' arriba y lo peor es que no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque eso era lo que quería que esa niña siguiera poniendo su vida en un patín. Aoshi estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos pero eso no impidió que escuchara unos rápidos pasos que se acercaron a él por su espalda y al poco tiempo escucho una voz a sus espaldas y no tenía que girarse para saber de quién se trataba.**

**Me imagino que ya estarás contento, capitancito de cuarta , ya tienes lo que querias, ne? Misao será tuya – dijo Enishi mientras se acercaba por la espalda de Aoshi y se sentaba en la misma mesa de Aoshi.**

**Qué rápido corren las noticias en este pueblo, claro aquí no es como en las grandes ciudades, pero claro que puedes saber tu de eso si eres un niñito ignorante, cobijado bajo la falda de tu tio que es igual de estuipido que tu...pero, bueno realmente no puedoni decirte lo felíz que estoy de saber que no podrás ponerle ni un dedo encima...bueno ni tu ni nadie, porque ella será mís aunque te moleste – dijo Aoshi complacido mirando a Aoshi.**

**No te sientas tan confiado, mira que tal vez te vayas con eso de que sirves al emperador..tal vez se le ofresca algo...o tal vez ella se de cuenta de que yo soy mas hombre que tu y que estará mejor a mi lado – dijo Enishi.**

**Lo dudo...si quisiera cambiar pañales y dar botella...tal ves se fuera contigo,niño, pero si deveras quiere un hombre verdadero se casará conmigo, eso te lo puedo jurar – dijo Aoshi, pero cuando Enishi iba a replicar...Entró al bar Mikio corriendo buscando a Aoshi y no hizo mas que empujar la puerta todos los hombres y borrachos se giraron y comenzaron a silvar y a decir babosadas. Entonces Aoshi se levantó a pedir respeto para la señorita y todos se callaron asustados ante las amenazas de Aoshi, pero un o de ellos se levanto con claras intenciones de atacar a Aoshi, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y cuando iba a pegarle oyó la voz de Mikio.**

**Aoshi, no podemos perder tiempo, Misao te esta buscando por todo el pueblo como una misma loca – dijo Mikio sonriendo, entonces Aoshi soltó al tipo que callo al piso irremediablementem, y tomó Mikio fuertemente del brazo y la saco de allí violentamente.**

**¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar ahí? Sabes cuantas cosas podían pasar si yo no llegó a estar – dijo Aoshi molesto a su amiga de cabellos azules.**

**Yo tu estaría mas preocupado por tu pescueso que por lo que pudo haber pasado por yo entrar al bar – dijo Mikio con una sonrisa.**

**¿ De qué hablas Mikio no puede existir algo más malo que no sea el que entres a ese bar sola, no para una niña de tu clase? – dijo Aoshi molesto.**

**Oye! No soy una niña. Además para tu información si hay algo más preocupante y es que pronto tu cabeza va a rodar por los viejos caminos de este pueblo – dijo Mikio con una sonrisa.**

**Sabes que eso es muy morboso amiga, pero a ver segun tu que podría hacer que mi cabeza se despegue de mi cuerpo? – pregunto Aoshi ahora con una sonrisa de confianza.**

**Tal vez ... una Misao molesta – dijo Mikio sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.**

**¿ Misao Molesta? – dijo Aoshi ahora con cara de sorpresa.**

**Sip, se entero de su compromiso contigo y esta eufórica... de veras que si te ve ahora yo creo que te mata, y por favor si eso pasa yo quiero estar en primera fila – dijo la chica ahora con una gran sonrisa sarcástica.**

**Ahy Dios! Lo que me espera... bueno y tu como lo sabes? – pregunto Aoshi a Mikio.**

**Bueno como dicen los viejo... "pueblo chico, infierno grande" – dijo Mikio sonriendo – Bueno ya te avise que esta en peligro de muerte así que ya me voy amigo – dijo Mikio haciendo señas con las manos de que se iba, para luego acercarse a Aoshi darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.**

**Aoshi se quedó solo muy pronto y miro a su alrededor... todo se estaba saliendo de su control en ese pueblo todos guardaban secretos como la muerte de la esposa de el general saito, el bebé de Tokio que realmente no era de ella si no de la señora Mikio, Misao la hija de la sirviente , el amor que sienten esos dos aún , Kenshin que le oculta a su hermana su verdadera identidad, la verdadera decendencia de Kiara y ¿dónde queda el battosai? Cuando el hombre que conoció en ese pueblo es la persona más amable que existe dentro del ejercito ... ¿ Cuantas cosas más ocultaría esa gente? Lo peor es que todas las personas mayores de ese pueblo saben los secretos pero por una misteriosa razón todo el mundo lo mantenía oculto. La gran pregunta era ¿ Cuál era esa poderosa razón que mantenía a todos callados en el pueblo?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi llegó a la casa de los Himura y entró lo recibió aquella mujer que era la clave de toda sus preguntas... ella era la testigo muda de todos quellos secretos que envolvian a aquel viejo pueblo. Todos los secretos de ese pueblo ella los sabía y también debía saber porqué se pudieron mantener tantos años en silencio.**

**Joven Aoshi, que sorpresa tenerlo aquí realmente no lo esperabamos, pero los jovenes de la casa no estan – dijo la señora Kaede sonriendo.**

**No se preocupe señora, realmente he venido para hablar con usted – dijo Aoshi sonriendo como en la mañana había hecho con la señora que trabajaba en la casa.**

**Bueno digame joven Aoshi en que la puede ayudar esta vieja sirvienta joven Aoshi. – dijo la anciana sonriendo amablemente.**

**Sabe señora no entiendo porque este peublo esta rodeado de tantas mentiras y porque nadie habla de ellas – dijo Aoshi sonriendo aunque realmente no sabía que la había traido justamente a la casa de Himura a practicamente interrogar a la nana de Kiara pero ya estaba ahy y no era de el tipo de hombre que abandonaba una situación por miedo – Sabe y lo más interesante es que todas mis pistas e incognitas me traen aquí justamente frente a usted con millon de preguntas rondandome en la cabeza, ya no sé en quié creer, ya no sé hasta donde es mentira y hasta donde es realidad , no sé quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos... no sé si me entiende pero todo esto me confunde y solo quiero encontrar una verdad y no solo mis especulaciones. – dijo Aoshi mirando a aquella anciana como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas a lo que la anciana solo sonrió con tristeza.**

**Sabe joven, siempre supe que alguien llegaría para descubrir toda la verdad que encierra este pequeño pueblo y sabía que esta generación enmendaría los enredos que causaron la generació pasada , pero joven Aoshi hay algunas cosas del pasado que es mejor dejarlas enterradas porque solo harán daño si se descubren. – dijo la señora.**

**No entiende necesito saber, porque necesito saber en quién creer, pronto yo también seré parte de este pueblo y ya no se ni quienes son los buenos ni quienes los malos, señora Kaede tengo mil supociciones en mi mente y ninguna me hace sentir bien todas son demasiado descabelladas para que hayan pasado, realmente no sé en quién confiar – dijo Aoshi.**

**Hay! Joven ya usted debería saberque la vida es como la guerra no hay buenos ni malos, todos van hacía su lado los de un ejercito piensan que su pais es el que tiene la razón pero el del ejrcito contrario opina lo mismo del suyo... en la vida no hay buenos ni malos solo personas que defienden sus ideales solo que algunas personas se afanan mas que otras – dijo la señora sonriendo.**

**Esta bien al parecer ustyed no me quiere contar... tal vez teme enfadar a alguien, entonces yo le diré mi teoría y usted me dirá en que estoy mal. – dijo Aoshi y solo recibió por parte de la señora un silencio que Aoshi tomá como un esta bien – Saito engaño a la señora Mika con Tokio de esa infidelidad Tokio resulto embarazada a la misma vez que Mika, pero claro ya Saito no amaba a Mika por lo tanto el bebé que llevaba en el vientre era lo menos que le importaba a Saito y Mika sintió el rechazo de Saito y se daba cuenta de la inclinación que tenía Saito hacien el embarazo de Tokio así que cayo en depreción. Así que cuando llegó el día de dar a luz por mera casualidad fue el mismo día o por lo menos eso pareció. Mika por la depreción no aguanto el embarazo y murio, Tokio en cambio dio a luz a Misao, pero como el bebé de Mika tampoco sobrevivio aquella noche, Saito cambio a los bebes y le dijo a todo el mundo que Misao era hija de Mika. – terminó Aoshi y miro a la anciana que sonreia.**

**Solo te diré que Mika no era tan santa como piensas – dijo la señora antes de darse media vuelta para salir de la estancia. Y cuando iba llegando a la puerta se giro y le dijo Aoshi – Además del vientre de Mika nacieron dos varones no uno – dijo la señora antes de retirarse,**

**Continuara...**

**Ohayo! Ok lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto pero como les he repetido hasta el cansancio no tengo compu así que debo decirles que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar esto... bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado este cap. Ya ven que salieron a relucir muchas cosas aunque aun quedan demasiadas cosas turbias ahy, ne? Bueno realmente espero que me dejen comentarios para saber que piensan de esta nueva etapa que enfrenta la historia...quisiera saber si se nota la diferencia, si sienten el cambio de personajes o si la diferencia no se nota bueno hasta aqui llego espero saber de usted amigos. Y bueno me despido por que son exactamente las 2:15 am y tengo que dormir.**

**Matta ne ,**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Kiara Fujimuya **


	15. Chapter 15

Mensaje Urgente

Por: Kiara Fujimuya

Hola! Se que muchos de ustedes deben estar pensando donde estoy. Me he sentado a redactor este documento con el unico fin de llevar este mensaje. La razon por la cual no estoy actualizando es que estuve mucho mucho tiempo sin internet, porque a mi pc mandaron un virus. El virus fue tan fuerte que borro todas todas mis historias...cuando por fin recupere mi pc, mis animos de escrbir fueron muy pocos y la verdad me iba a despedir del mundo de fanfiction por un tiempo, la verdad ya habia tomado la decision y hasta tenia el documento redactado, pero la verdad no creo que sea justo dejar todas mis historias en el aire. Pero la verdad es que tengo que empezar otra vez desde cero. Por lo que con este mensaje les quiero decir que estoy abriendo una ventana de sugerencias, con cosas que ustedes creen que podrian ayudarme, espero su ayuda. Aparte de eso quiero que se vistan de paciencia actualizare, siiii!jajaja pero tengo que empezar a redactar de nuevo y es un trabajo algo complicado, porque todo lo saco de mi mente...(jajaja si por eso los horrores ortograficos por eso y porque no se poner acentos en la laptop) Espero de todo corazon que comprendad mi situacion y que aprovechen el poner su granito de arena,...los finales de cada historia estan hechos, solo falta lo demas espero sus comentarios...Y como siempre les pedimos (creo que todos los autores) que por favor, no apoyen el plagio si conocen alguna persona o alguna historia que esta siendo plageada notifiquenlo, no permitan es personas asi se lleven todas nuestras horas de trabajo. Bueno eso es todo por lo pronto espero que puedadn perdonar mi demora.

Se les quiere,

Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo


End file.
